Their Happily Ever After
by kittencaboodle
Summary: Hermione's daughter is getting married, and she asks for the story of how her parents got together... who's her daddy? Kind of obvious pairing. Rated for later chapters. I don't own anything!
1. Prologue

"Mum? I have a question." Hermione looked up at her daughter and smiled.

"What is it, baby?"

"How do I know this is right?" Her baby girl was standing in the mirror as a sales witch measured her for her wedding dress. Her baby, now all grown up and getting married.

"What are you talking about, honey?" Hermione stepped up to her daughter and touched her shoulder. "Aiden's a lovely boy, Lira. And he makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does," Lira said. "But how… how do you know, y'know? How do I know I'm not picking the wrong guy? I mean, I think we'll live happily ever after, but how do I know that the real guy's not somewhere else?"

Hermione talked briefly to the sales witch, satisfied that their business was done for the day. "Come on, love. Let's go get some lunch and talk this through."

The pair made their way out of the boutique and found a café to buy lunch. Hermione sat down with her young daughter and sighed. She looked so much like her father it was scary. Though a pretty, more feminine version of her father. Lira began chewing on her lip, a nervous habit from her mother.

"Now, what's this all about, Lira?"

"I'm just… what if I'm making a mistake? I mean, yeah, I love Aiden, and I'm sure we'll be happy together, and we'll have kids, and the sex is _great-_"

"Be sure to never mention that to your father," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure he still thinks you're a virgin."

"Daddy still thinks I'm in pigtails," Lira giggled.

"Yes, well, your father is a strange one," Hermione said.

"How did you know? When you and Daddy got together, how did you know you wanted to marry him?"

"I… things were different then," Hermione said. "But your dad… I just knew. I couldn't go a day without him. We had our problems, of course, but even when I was angry with him I had to be near him."

"And Daddy loves you."

"Aiden loves you, sweetness," Hermione said, stroking her daughter's cheek.

"Will you tell me the story?" Lira asked. "The whole story. I've heard bits and pieces, but never the whole thing."

"What story?"

"The story about how you fell in love with Daddy," Lira said. "And don't leave anything out. Tell me all about Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin, and Uncle Remus. Oh! And tell me about where Draco came in, and then Daddy."

"Are you sure?" Lira nodded enthusiastically. "Okay," Hermione sighed. "It's a long story."

"We've got all day."


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione sat down on the cold concrete and sighed. Three years of staring at this damn Veil and still nothing. She was no closer to any answers.

"Coffee?" Remus Lupin asked, sitting down next to her with a steaming mug. Hermione took it with a smile.

"Thanks."

"I don't know why you're still in here," he said. "I mean, you don't even work in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione shrugged. "I just… I feel like I owe it to him."

"Sirius?"

"No, Harry," she said. "He… he doesn't have any answers. I feel like if I can, I need to find him some answers about where his last bit of family went."

"I'm sure Padfoot and Prongs are tormenting Albus again, just like they did when we were kids. They're probably making Moody's life- er, afterlife- hell." Hermione smiled.

"I hope so," she said. "He deserved some happiness. But… I still want to know. I want to know how this Godforsaken thing-" she gestured to the Veil- "works."

"I understand," he replied, nodding. "But aren't you busy with your Auror work?"

"There isn't a lot of non-magical crime between wizards, surprisingly," she said. "I mean, I'm glad we got the laws passed but there's not usually too much for Draco and I to do."

Remus smiled and stood. "Still. Don't spend too much time in here. Sirius would never forgive himself if he thought he was keeping a pretty witch like you from enjoying herself."

"Go back to your wife, you old werewolf."

She grinned at him as he clutched a hand to his chest. "You wound me, Mione."

"Mangy old hound," she muttered as he grinned back.

"I'll see you at diner tomorrow. Dora's 'making' pasta."

"I'll be there," she said. "Harry and Ron too, I imagine, if Ron can spare a moment from Canons practice."

"Have fun." He kissed the top of her head. "If you manage to bring Padfoot back, tell him he still owes me five Galleons from our last chess game."

"Will do. Give Teddy a kiss for me. And the belly." Remus said his goodbyes and left Hermione alone again, staring at the billowing Veil. If she could just figure out how it worked, maybe… She stood, walking toward the Veil. She sighed again, setting her coffee down on a table that was currently filled with books.

"Damn you, Sirius," she murmured. "You would be the one to pester me after death."

She hadn't told anyone, but her research actually began some time after The Dream. It wasn't that she actually believed in dream prophecy or any of that Divination rubbish; it was merely that her interest had been piqued.

In The Dream, she had been sitting on her library sofa with a dark-haired older man she instinctively knew to be Sirius. She herself was older, and she had a ruby wedding band on her left hand. She didn't question it; this was a dream, after all, they weren't supposed to make sense. Dream-Sirius smiled gently at her and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" Dream-Hermione asked.

"For our Happily Ever After."

Looking back, she didn't know what exactly made her begin researching the Veil. The Dream had occurred months before, so she couldn't blame it on that. She had wanted to give Harry some peace of mind, of course, and it was a fascinating puzzle, but there was something else. Something in her wanted to do this, and it wouldn't quiet down. She could spend hours in this silent stone tomb and not ever be satisfied.

"I wasn't ever really angry with you," she said to the ghost of Sirius Black that still hung in this room, the last vestiges of his final barking laugh clinging desperately to the walls, eight years later. "I never really hated you. I supposed I was intimidated by you, and maybe a little jealous, too, I'll admit. But I never really got to know you, and I judged you too quickly." She approached the Veil, running her hand on the rough stone. "I wish I had gotten a second chance to actually get to know who you were." She hissed in pain, drawing her hand back. A sharp edge had torn through her skin. She could see her blood staining the rock.

A sharp gust of wind sent her running instinctively from the Veil. She stumbled and fell a few feet from the archway as the wind increased. It seemed to be coming from inside the Veil, if such a place existed. A loud keening filled her ears and she grimaced, closing her eyes. When she opened them, there was a blur of black hurtling toward her. A body collided with hers, sending them sprawling on the ground.

The body tangled with hers was undeniably male, that much she could tell. She heard him groan when her elbow hit his stomach, and she could feel his thick arms. He extracted himself from her, holding his body shakily above hers.

Steel blue clashed with brown when she finally looked into his eyes. "Hermione?"

She found her voice. "Remus says you still owe him five Galleons."

* * *

Do I have your interest yet? I think this will be really good. I've got it all written, but only about 1/3 typed up. Reviews make me write faster, so leave some love! ~Kitten


	3. Chapter 2

He was filthy and bleeding. There was a long gash on his arm and another down one stubbled cheek. His hair hung in dirty ropes over his shoulders.

But he looked the same. Eight years ago, she's said goodbye to him in Grimmauld Place, and now he was here without changing one bit. Hermione was sure he even smelled the same, under all the grime. Although she figured she probably shouldn't be smelling him, since he was currently staring down at her in confusion.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes, Sirius, it's me."

"Prove it," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Your Animagus form is a big black dog, and your code name is Snuffles. Your godson, Harry Potter, is my best friend and flat mate." She smirked up at him. "Satisfied?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "Erm, but… where are we?"

Hermione pushed at his chest, forcing him off of her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting Bellatrix with Harry- Gods, he's okay, isn't he?" Sirius' eyes were wild.

"Yes, he's fine," she said, placing a soft hand on his. "He's at home, probably making dinner right now."

"I want to see him," he demanded.

"I know, and I'll make sure you do," she said. "But Sirius, we need to get you checked out by a Healer. We don't know what that Veil could have done to your body."

"Veil?" Hermione gestured behind him, to the now-gently-billowing Veil.

"You fell through that eight years ago, during the fight."

"You pulled me out?" he asked, turning those gunmetal eyes back on her.

"I don't know how," she said. "I didn't intend to. I just… oh, Merlin, I hope I haven't pulled you from your happy afterlife!"

"I don't think you did," he said slowly. He ran a hand over his face and looked to her. "It's really been eight years?"

"Yes. Harry's 24th birthday is in a month." She titled her head, examining him. "How… how long was it for you?"

"Longer. Shorter. It's kind of fuzzy," he said. "I remember fighting… and falling… and then it's just kind of blank. But I know there was time there. Does that make sense?"

"We'll figure it out. I'm going to call Remus, okay? He'll bring a Healer."

"Moony," he murmured. He arched an aristocratic brow. "I do not owe him! He's a lousy cheat. Always has been."

Hermione summoned her Patronous with a laugh. It was now a large feline, changed from her previous otter. After the Malfoy Manor, her Patronous had changed. A lot of things had changed after the Manor.

Sirius looked at Hermione. She wasn't much taller than he remembered, but she had definitely grown up from the bushy-haired girl who liked to wear boys' clothes that he remembered. She was dressed in a professional-looking Muggle suit with a tight skirt that clung to her hips and well-rounded bum. Her flat, boyish chest had developed into some impressive womanly curves. Her hair had been tamed, finally, and now hung in soft, supple curls that fell nearly to her waist. Her brandy-colored eyes were as soft as they remembered, but he was sure those lips hadn't been quite that pouty when she was a child. She was an adult now, and she looked like it.

She patted the great cat on the head."Go to Remus Lupin," she said. "Tell him I need him to bring a Healer to the Veil room, quickly. And be quiet about it."

"Eight years," Sirius said as the cat disappeared. "So you're… Are you an Unspeakable now?"

"I'm an Auror, actually," she said. "I've just been working with the Veil."

"Why?" He cocked his head.

"I wanted to give Harry some answers," she said. "He... We didn't have any answers to why you were gone or where you went. I thought if I could find something, it would help Harry."

"How long have you been working in here?" He took one of her hands in his, examining the scars on her knuckles.

"Three years," she said. "I thought it was a dead end."

"No pun intended, I'm sure." He smiled crookedly.

She returned the smile. "Harry's-"

"Mione! Hermione, where are you?!" Remus burst through the door, eyes wild and wand drawn. Hermione jumped to her feet and ran toward him. Remus hugged her tightly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, Remus. I'm perfectly fine." She backed up as he looked her over. He took her shoulders in his hands and shook her.

"Don't you ever do that again! I thought- Gods, Mione."

"I'm sorry, Remus. I should have phrased it better. I'm really quite all right."

"Then why did you call me here? Dora's having a fit." Hermione blushed vibrantly.

"It's just… well; he doesn't seem to agree that he owes you anything." She smiled and gestured to Sirius, who had risen shakily to his feet. "Says you're a dirty cheat, in fact."

"I said you were a lousy cheat, actually," Sirius said with a weak chuckle.

"Sirius," Remus breathed. He looked at Hermione incredulously. "I was joking."

"I know." She smiled and went to Sirius. "He needs a Healer." Sirius took her hand.

"I brought one," Remus said hollowly, approaching his friend. Sirius extended a hand to him, smiling weakly.

"Moon."

Remus looked close to tears. "Padfoot." Sirius released Hermione and stepped closer. He stumbled slightly, Remus catching him. They hugged like brothers, and Hermione pointedly ignored the tears she saw in their eyes. Remus pulled away first, taking a long look at his friend.

"You look like hell, Pads."

Sirius grinned. "Thanks."

Remus gestured to the Healer, who had previously been standing by the door, as he helped Sirius to sit. The Healer was at his side in an instant, wand drawn and spells flowing over Sirius' skin. Hermione watched as the cut on his face disappeared and the blood was cleaned away.

"He's a little dehydrated," the Healer said, stepping back. "You'll probably be a little sore, but I don't see any reason why you can't go home tonight."Hermione thanked him and he left to return to his work.

"The Order will need to know," Remus said. "Kingsley, of course, and Harry. Arthur too, maybe. And we'll need to figure out where he'll be staying."

"Harry and I have room for him at the house," Hermione said.

"Dora and I have room," Remus argued.

"Harry's not going to let him out of his sight," she countered.

"But why should-"

"Hey!" Sirius barked. "He's right here. How 'bout you let me choose, huh?"

"Sorry," Hermione said, blushing vibrantly. "Erm, Sirius, what would you like us to do?"

"Call who you have to, but keep it a small gathering, please. I don't feel up to a lot of people just now. After Harry gets here, I'll decide where I want to go next."

"You call Kingsley, and I'll send for Harry," Hermione said, drawing her wand. She summoned her cat Patronous again, giving it the same affectionate pat. "To Harry," she said. "Come to the Veil room. Everyone's fine, but you need to come now." Remus sent his wolf off with a similar message for Kingsley.

"See, that's how you should have summoned me," Remus said, pouting at Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Remus dear," she said. "Next time, I shan't worry you so much, darling."

"Thank you, love."

"Erm, this is a bit awkward," Sirius said, "but… are you two… well…"

Hermione laughed loudly and shook her head. "No! Never!"

Remus countered with his own chuckle. "Well, I don't think I would have denied it quite that vehemently, but no, we are not and have never been involved. I'm married now."

"What?" Sirius laughed. "What blind-deaf-mute did you finally convince to marry you?"

Remus smirked. "Nymphadora Tonks. And she proposed, actually."

"Tonks?!" Sirius' eyes were wide.

"We have one son and we're expecting another child in a week or two." He drew his wand again and summoned his Patronous. "That reminds me. Go to Dora. Tell her everything is fine, but I'll be home late."

Two voices rang out in the hall as his Patronous disappeared again.

"Mione! _Mione!"_

"Spots! Where are you?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "Why did he bring Draco?"

Hermione slapped a palm to her forehead. "I forgot. He was coming over for dinner tonight."

"What a caring partner you are," Remus remarked. Harry and Draco burst into the room, wands drawn, followed closely by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione dashed to them, immediately enveloping herself in Harry's arms.

"You scared the hell out of us," Draco said, running a hand through his short blond hair. "Damn, Spots."

"I'm sorry, Drake. I forgot you were waiting for me." She extracted herself from Harry and hugged Draco.

"Why are we here, Miss Granger?" Shacklebolt asked. Hermione smiled brilliantly at him.

"Well, sir, I've found something."

Harry looked to the Veil immediately. Hermione didn't miss the look of sadness and longing that crossed his face. "What did you find?"

"Sirius." Draco looked to her in confusion. Remus helped Sirius to his feet, and Draco caught the movement out of the cornier of his eye. He whistled lowly.

"Damn, Spots."

"What?" Harry's eyes widened as he saw his godfather for the first time.

"Harry," Sirius murmured.

Harry looked from Hermione to Sirius in awe. "Is it really?"

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. She nodded at Sirius. "Go on." He ran to his godfather, wrapping his arms tightly around the man as tears coursed down his face.

"How did you do it, Spots?" Draco asked.

"I've been researching the Veil," Hermione answered. "I don't really know what happened. I was… well, I was talking to Sirius. His spirit. And I put my hand on the Arch. My palm got cut." She held her wounded hand up. "And then he was just… there." Draco took her hand in both of his carefully, examining the gash.

"This needs to be cleaned up," he said.

"Can you do it? The Healer left already." Draco nodded, drawing his wand to probe the gash gently. It closed slowly without leaving a mark.

"Has he said anything?" Shacklebolt asked, looking to Sirius, who still held Harry up. Harry was whispering something as Sirius brushed away his tears. Hermione smiled softly. Harry had been given such a hard lot in life, and she was glad she could give him some bit of happiness back, even by accident.

"He's just said that everything's a bit fuzzy," Hermione said. "The last thing he remembers is the fight between him and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"He looks healthy," Shacklebolt said. "A bit dirty, but healthy."

"The Healer said he was a bit dehydrated, but otherwise okay," Hermione said. Harry finally released Sirius, wiping his face on his sleeve. He turned to Hermione with a wide smile.

"Mione, you wonderful, beautiful, brilliant witch." He scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around and laughing. "You're amazing, you know that? I could kiss you."

"I'd rather you didn't," Hermione laughed. "I don't know where that mouth has been."

"You'll get over it," he laughed, kissing her on the mouth. Hermione laughed brightly, pushing him away.

"This is why everyone always thinks we're dating. You're too affectionate," she said.

"I think it's just people hoping you've come to your senses and dumped Weaselby," Draco commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're terrible, Drake."

"Call 'em like I see 'em, Spots."

"Sirius, as enthralling as these young bucks are, I am more interested to know where you've been for the last eight years," Shacklebolt said.

"Don't really know," Sirius said. "It's just kind of blank. I remember voices, though." He raised an eyebrow at Kingsley. "Why are you here, anyway? Not that it's not good to see you, but-"

"Kingsley's the Minister of Magic," Remus said. "He took over after we rebuilt the Ministry."

Sirius looked over at the boy who looked far too much like a young Lucius Malfoy for his comfort. "So he's the Minister, and I know why Harry, Moony and Mione are here, but who are you and why are you here?"

Draco bowed his head diplomatically. "Draco Malfoy. I think we met once or twice before. I'm Sp- Mione's partner in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Cissy's boy, hmm? So you're an Auror," Sirius said. "Gonna take me back to Azkaban?"

"We cleared your name years ago, Sirius," Hermione said. "Draco's here because he was worried about me."

"Oh," Sirius said. He offered a smile to Draco. "How's the family?"

"Once I file the paperwork getting you back among the living, you'll be free to do as you wish," Kingsley said, cutting off whatever smart answer Draco was preparing.

"Part of that is coming to stay with Hermione and me until you get a place of your own," Harry said. "I mean, if you want to get your own place. We've got plenty of room for you to stay as long as you want."

"Dora and I have room as well," Remus said. "If you want, Sirius."

"You've got a baby coming," Sirius said. "It's probably best if I go with Harry. Or I could just go back to Grimmauld Place, as much as I hate it."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. "Erm, about that, Sirius," Harry said. "Grimmauld Place… isn't really there anymore."

"What happened?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. "You want to explain that one?" Sirius looked to Draco in confusion.

"I was a Death Eater," Draco explained. "But I've reformed. Load of pureblood bullshite. I know the error of my ways now."

"So what happened to my house?" Sirius leaned heavily on the raised stone platform the Arch stood on. Remus and Harry leaned on the platform on either side of him.

"The Death Eaters found out the Trio was staying at the house. Snape told us that was where the Order had been meeting. So Voldemort ordered some of us to go check it out. There were guards outside the house for weeks before Voldemort finally went in. When he got there, they were gone. He got… mad."

"He burned it down," Remus said. "We managed to save a few things before we abandoned it. I got your leather coat out of it." Sirius grinned. "But the rest of it is gone."

"Good riddance," Sirius said. He looked over to Remus. "Anything else I should know?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged another look. "I think we should go to the house to discuss this," Hermione said. "We can get Sirius some clean clothes and a bath, and I'll make up some dinner."

"It's bad, isn't it?" Sirius looked to Remus.

"There's just rather a lot, old friend," Remus said. "You'll be more comfortable hearing it after you've cleaned up a bit and gotten some of Hermione's good food in you."

"Your paperwork might have to wait until the morning," Shacklebolt said.

"You're still welcome to come for dinner, Kingsley." Hermione gifted him with a radiant smile.

"Thank you," the Minster said, "but I've already eaten. I'll stop by later, though. You lot may leave through Remus' office."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said. "Drake, you're welcome to come too. I don't trust you to feed yourself and god knows what Narcissa cooks now that the House-elves are gone."

"Aw, you do care about me." Hermione tossed him a smirk as Harry helped Sirius to steady his feet. They walked slowly to Remus' office within the labyrinth of the Department of Mysteries.

"Head of the Department?" Sirius said as they entered Remus' spacious office. "Didn't know you had it in you, Moony."

"Part of Kingsley's initiative to rework the Ministry," Hermione said. "Remus has done some brilliant work here."

"Which Hermione has overshadowed now, bringing you back," Remus said, nearly pouting. He picked up a small jar form his desk and removed the top. "Sirius, do you mind if I get Dora and Teddy? I'm sure she's worked herself up into a fit."

"Sure," Sirius said. "I want to see this son of yours."

Remus smiled. "I'll be over in a bit." He took a bit of green powder and cast it into the fireplace. "27 Fleur de Lis Lane," he called.

"You two go next," Hermione said, offering the jar of Floo powder to Harry and Sirius. Harry took enough for both of them and held onto Sirius tightly. "48 Paddington Street," Harry said clearly. With a whoosh, they were gone.

Harry and Sirius landed in a cozy living room filled with plush, lived-in furniture. Sirius coughed loudly from the ashes and held onto Harry for support.

"Welcome to Hearth House," Harry said. Two flashes of green later and Hermione and Draco joined them.

"Harry, I think the Blue room would be best," Hermione said. "It has a lovely view of the morning sun." She smiled at Sirius. "And good curtains, since you don't like to get up in the morning."

Harry laughed and tugged on Sirius' arm. "Some of my clothes should fit your skinny arse. We'll get you some things tomorrow."

"Sirius, you do like chicken, don't you?" Hermione called over her shoulder. Draco rolled his eyes and followed her out of the room.

Sirius followed Harry slowly out of the room, up a flight of stairs and down a hallway to a large bedroom. There was a large four-post bed in the center and a comfortable-looking wingback chair by the floor-to-ceiling window. Harry gestured to one of the doors on one wall.

"There's a loo in there, with a shower. Hermione keeps everything ready for company, so there should be everything you need in there. I'll bring some clothes in." He stopped and smiled at Sirius. "I'm really glad you're back."

Sirius gave him a smile. "I am too. That Hermione has really turned into something, huh?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah. She's brilliant."

"She with the Malfoy kid now?"

Harry laughed. "Oh no. No, Hermione's been with Ron for the last… five years, I guess? Draco just wishes Mione was single. He still hates Ron."

"Ron and Mione aren't married, though, are they?"

Harry sat down on the bed. "No. The wedding's set for next… May, I think. They've been engaged since last Christmas."

"And what day is it now?" Harry scrunched up his nose in thought.

"June 22nd, I think. It might be the 23rd."

"Eight years… so it's 2004?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"How much has happened in eight years?" The question wasn't really directed at Harry, but rather at the universe for taking all that time away from him.

Harry stood and sighed. "Get cleaned up. I'll bring you some clothes. My room is just down the hall, and Mione's is right next to you, so yell if you need anything. Take as long as you need."

"Thanks." Harry nodded and made his way out of the room, leaving Sirius alone to his thoughts. He walked slowly, stiffly, to the bathroom Harry had shown him. It was spacious, like everything in this house seemed to be. He turned the taps in the shower on hot and stripped off his filthy clothes.

Everything was still so surreal. He was fighting, and then everything went blank. Now he was here, with the children he knew now responsible, powerful adults. And everyone had moved on from his death. No one was still mourning him.

He stepped under the shower spray, moaning when the hot water hit his sore muscles. He washed himself thoroughly until his tired and battered body was clean. He climbed out of the shower and heard his stomach growl loudly. Maybe it was time to get some of this food everyone was raving about.

He found clothes on the bed: a t-shirt and some jeans. It felt good to be properly clean again. His hair was still a bit too long and matted-looking, even though he had combed through it. He leaned in close to the mirror and looked at his face. There were lines by his eyes and on his forehead. There were a few streaks of silver in that famous black mane. His eyes were tired, a little dead. His body had taken its share of damage as well. Where he was once tall and strong, now he was a little slumped and his muscles had long since languished. The bum that once filled out scandalous leather pants wouldn't catch the eye of a blind woman, and the chest that was so thoroughly decorated with tattoos was thin, his ribs defined instead of his abdominal muscles. The shirt borrowed from hung loose against his thin chest and the jeans had to be belted. He sighed. Sirius Black really didn't like being old.

"Look at that," Harry remarked from the doorway. "You look like a real person again."

"Thanks, I guess." Sirius took a moment to really look at his godson. The boy was a man now, not overly tall but broad of chest and shoulder. He had firmly-muscled arms, which he displayed proudly in his t-shirt. His face was so like James' that Sirius had to look twice. He was actually built more like Sirius had been than James. James was leaner than Harry, not as muscled. But Harry was an Auror now, while James had played Quidditch before he was killed.

Harry handed Sirius a black hair elastic he'd stolen from Hermione. "For that mop you call hair," he said. "Hermione will want to take some shears to you anyway, but this might delay her awhile."

"Thanks," Sirius said, securing his hair back into a ponytail.

"Mione's food is wonderful, so we'll want to get some before Draco's fat arse eats it all." He grinned and led Sirius out of the room. They made their way down to the kitchen and Harry opened the door.

The kitchen was massive, and obviously where the members of this fabricated family spent most of their time. The room was large and comfortable, with one massive table positioned in front of a wall of windows. Where the large table in Sirius' childhood home had appeared daunting and cold, a place for the elite to distance themselves from one another, this table was warm and welcoming, a place for family to gather. The rest of the room was a standard, well-equipped Muggle kitchen. Hermione stood at the range, a lime-green haired little boy perched on her hip, and stirred a large pot. Draco, Remus, and a very pregnant pink-haired Nymphadora Tonks sat at the table, chatting quietly. When Sirius and Harry entered the room, the conversation ceased. Tonks, one hand braced on her lower back, heaved herself out of her chair and made her way to Sirius.

Sirius hugged his pink-haired cousin as tightly as her large belly would allow. Tonks was sobbing into his shoulder as Sirius looked to Remus for help. The werewolf simply shrugged.

"It's just the hormones," Tonks sniffled. "I'm so glad you're back, Sirius."

"I am too," Sirius murmured.

"Auntie Mione, who is that?" Teddy pointed at Sirius.

"That is your Uncle Sirius, my love," Hermione said. "Do you remember your Daddy telling you about Uncle Sirius?" The little boy nodded.

"I thought he was in Heaven with Uncle James and Aunt Lily."

"Well, your Aunt Lily thought you needed some looking-out for, little man," Sirius said, approaching Hermione and Teddy.

"Teddy, say hello," Hermione said.

"Hullo," the little boy parroted. Sirius held out a calloused hand to him and Teddy shook it. "It's very nice to meet you, Uncle Sirius," he said somberly. He pronounced Sirius' name 'Sureeoos'. He looked to his father, who nodded in approval, and looked back to Sirius. Teddy grinned broadly and wrinkled his nose. A moment later, his green hair turned bright blue and his eyes turned violet.

"He likes you," Hermione said. "Blue hair is always a good thing."

"Can I call you Uncle Siri?" Teddy asked. Hermione shot Sirius a look and nodded. Sirius remembered when Tonks was a child; she had had trouble pronouncing his name as well.

"Sure, kiddo. Wanna see a trick?" Sirius asked, giving the boy a Marauder grin. Teddy nodded eagerly and Sirius promptly transformed into a shaggy black dog. He gave Teddy a woof and transformed back. He leaned heavily on the counter. He wasn't as strong as he thought, and it took too much strength to change.

"Again!" Teddy crowed.

"After dinner," Hermione said, giving Sirius a knowing look. She set the boy down on his feet and patted his behind. "Now go wash your hands. Drake, Harry, will you give me a hand?"

"He's right there," both young men said, pointing to Sirius. Hermione frowned, placing both hands on her hips and glared at them. Both stood begrudgingly with a "Yes, Mione."

She gave Sirius a small smile. "Go sit down. I've made some soup for you. I wasn't sure if you'd feel up to eating anything heavier."

"But she made enough to feed all six Weasley boys, so if you want more, there's enough," Harry said, getting dishes and silver from the cabinet.

Hermione made some delicious vegetable soup for Sirius, but everyone ate some. Once deciding his stomach was stable, Sirius ate some of the rest: roast chicken and potatoes and rice. It was delicious, and Sirius feared he ate a little too much.

"Okay, so who's going to tell me what's happened since I've been gone?" Sirius asked, sipping the juice Hermione served him.

"Just a minute," Tonks said. She took Teddy out of the room. When she returned, she gave a small smile. "He's still a bit young to hear about the War," she said. "I've put him down to watch the television."

"Is it that bad?"

Harry looked grim. "We defeated Voldemort two years after you… left… but there were a lot of casualties on our side."

"But he's dead, right?" Everyone nodded. Hermione began clearing dishes.

"He'd made Horcruxes," Remus said. "Dark objects in which he'd hidden bits of his soul. It's what kept him alive the first time. This time around, Harry, Hermione, and Ron destroyed the Horcruxes before they took him on."

"Wait, _you_ fought him?" Sirius asked, gaping at Harry.

"I had to," Harry said. "There was a prophecy that said one of us had to kill the other. Although technically, he killed me first."

"What?!"

"When he killed James and Lily, Voldemort made a Horcrux in Harry," Hermione said, returning to the table. "He literally hid a bit of his twisted, broken soul within Harry. In order to destroy that Horcrux, Harry had to be killed."

"Just for a minute," Harry said. He grinned. "Shocked the hell out of Voldemort when I got back up."

"The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die," Draco muttered. Harry grinned broadly.

"I hit him with a disarming spell, and it just did him in," Harry said. "The Ministry burned his body the next day. He's gone, really gone."

"How many did we lose?" Sirius asked. Everyone let out low sighs.

"A lot," Hermione said.

"Who?"

"Moody," Remus said. "Madam Bones."

"My dad," Tonks said. "George's ear."

"What?"

"Snape cut off George's ear by accident," Hermione said. "Snape's gone too. A-and Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's dead?" Sirius asked hollowly.

"He was dying," Remus said. "Voldemort had ordered Draco to kill him-"

"You killed Albus Dumbledore?!" Sirius yelled. He looked to Harry. "You're letting him sit here after he killed Dumbledore?!"

"I didn't do it," Draco said. "When the time came… I couldn't. Dumbledore was dying, and he knew about my mission. He told Snape-"

"Albus asked Severus to do what Draco was ordered to," Remus said. "We found out later the reasoning behind it. Before the last battle, all of the Order wanted Snape dead."

"Snivellus killed Albus Dumbledore," Sirius said. "And now, even though he was a Death Eater, you let this one come here." He pointed to Draco.

"Draco is my partner," Hermione said. "We have made our peace. Dumbledore died for a world where purebloods and Muggleborns could live together in peace. It would be a dishonor to his memory to keep old grudges."

"I did a lot of bad things when I was a kid," Draco said. "But I was a stupid, angry kid. Hermione's forgiven me, Harry's forgiven me, and I've given up all that pureblood crap."

"Okay, kid, calm down." Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's a lot," he said. "I don't know-"

"We understand," Remus said. "Hell, we lived through it and sometimes it's too much for us."

"We've all got our scars," Hermione said. She ran her fingertip over a scar that cut through her eyebrow. She'd gotten it during the battle.

"Mummy! Daddy! Minister Mister is here!" Teddy ran into the room, followed by Shacklebolt. Teddy climbed into Sirius' lap. "You look sad, Uncle Siri. Are you sad?"

Sirius gave him a smile. "Not anymore, little man," he said.

"I've been looking over the paperwork to get you back among the living," Shacklebolt said. "I also brought over your official pardon from the Ministry. The only problem is with your will."

"My will?" Sirius asked. "I left everything to Harry."

"Yes, but it's all been given to him," Shacklebolt said.

"I haven't touched it," Harry said. "Sirius can have it all back."

"All of that can be dealt with later," Remus said. "Let's just be happy Sirius is home, okay?"

"I'm happy, Uncle Siri," Teddy said. He hugged Sirius' neck. "Are you happy?"

Sirius chuckled. "Hard not to be, kiddo." He glanced up, meeting Harry's eyes and grinned. The grin turned into a yawn and he smiled sheepishly.

"I think that's our cue to call it a night," Hermione said.

"Take the day off tomorrow, Hermione, Harry," Shacklebolt said. "You too, Remus."

"What about me?" Draco asked. Harry scoffed and threw a balled-up napkin at him.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy, you are neither family nor a close friend of Sirius, so you will have to go to work tomorrow," Shacklebolt said.

"Hey, I'm family," Draco protested.

"You're lazy," Hermione countered.

"I don't have anything to do without you there. I'll be wasting time at my desk all day," Draco whined.

"Doing the piles of paperwork you've been putting off for months."

Remus leaned over to speak to Sirius while the pair continued bickering. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were lovers and not partners," the werewolf said conspiratorially.

"I can never see it," Harry said.

"That's because everyone says the same about you and Mione, too," Remus argued.

"It's not our fault," Harry said. "I'm blaming Mione."

"Well, I will not be blamed for you two not getting enough sleep," she said, turning away from a pouting Draco. She pulled the now-dozing Teddy from Sirius' arms and handed him over to Remus. "You lot should come over for breakfast tomorrow at nine. Yes, Draco, you may come too. I'll have some made early for you so you're not late." Draco made a face at her. Hermione countered it by sticking her tongue out at him. "Minister, I'll expect you as well."

"Waffles?" Sirius laughed at the grin on Shacklebolt's face. He looked to him and shrugged. "Hermione's waffles are brilliant."

"Okay, now, out. All men-shaped boys with black hair are going to bed now," Hermione clucked. Harry and Sirius laughed, standing and making their way out of the kitchen.

"She hasn't changed, has she?" Sirius said. "Still a bossy little swot."

"She's changed," Harry said quietly as they approached Sirius' room. "We all have. The war took a lot from everyone. Mione included."

"She said something about scars," Sirius said.

"Not all scars are on the outside," Harry said sadly. "Get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast."

Sirius said goodnight and turned in to enter the bedroom as Harry walked off. When he heard Hermione climbing the stairs, however, he kept his door open.

"How's he doing?" she asked quietly.

"I think he's dealing with everything," he heard Harry say. "It's going to be hard, I think."

"That's understandable," Hermione said. "After the War we all had trouble adjusting."

Harry made a sound of agreement. "I remember those nightmares. You think it'll be like that?"

"He's going to have to deal with twenty years of changes, Harry. He's a free man now, and he's going to have to adjust to a world that didn't stop for him. It's going to be hard for him, I'm sure. He probably won't say anything, but he'll need our help."

"How do we help him?" Sirius heard the heavy thud of Harry sitting down on the floor.

"We just need to be there for him, Harry," Hermione said. "He's still Sirius. Treat him the way you did before, and he'll get through this. It will take time."

"Why did you bring him back?" Harry asked. "I mean, I'm thrilled, but I'm confused. Why were you working in there?"

"I wanted to give you some answers," she said. "You… you were just so sad, Harry. I wanted to give you something. Bringing Sirius back was unintentional… it was an unexpected side effect. I never thought I'd be able to actually do it."

"Thank you, Mione." Harry's voice was a little muffled, and Sirius assumed the two were hugging.

"I want you to be happy," Hermione said. Sirius closed the door quietly, leaving the pair alone. He stripped off his clothes and flopped into the bed. He was exhausted. He only hoped he could sleep.

* * *

So, this is how it will work, for the most part. Some chapters will be longer than others. I'm trying to keep the angstiness to a minimum, but i promise nothing. There is a little Hermione/Ron and Hermione/other, but it doesnt last long. Another warning- i dont like Ron or Molly Weasley. if you're really against that, i suggest turning away now. bad reviews won't do anything but make your fingers hurt, so don't bother. i dont write for you to enjoy it, so i dont really care what you think. HOWEVER, if you do like it, let me know, because i do appreciate the support and it will make me write faster! thanks and leave some love!~ K


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! like i said, i'm keeping the angstiness to a minimum right now, since there will definitely be some brooding later on. I've gone through the first two chapters again for spellcheck- i'm bad at that some times, so forgive me. Oh, i should mention- I'm letting whoever i want to be alive be alive- mainly just Fred, Remus, and Tonks (because that was just gratuitous on JK's part). And i like Draco. Get over it. he's a good guy in this. Let me know if you like this one!~ K

* * *

Sirius woke the next morning as the sun streamed into his room. He had slept surprisingly soundly, no dreams as he had expected. Truth be told, it was the best sleep he'd had since he was arrested. After his escape, it was hard to relax enough to get restful sleep. And the nightmares. He'd expected them to return, but there were none last night. They were terrible when they came; the Dementors came for him, he saw James and Lily die again, he held Harry's dead body in his arms. They were enough to make him wake up screaming at night, and he was glad that at least the first night they hadn't come to him. It wouldn't do to scare Hermione the first night in her home.

Something smelled delicious, it's teasing scent wafting upstairs to him, and his stomach growled loudly. If Hermione's breakfasts were as good as her dinners, he should probably get downstairs before Harry ate everything. He climbed out of bed and grabbed the jeans and t-shirt he'd discarded on the floor. He pulled on the clothes as he made his way to the door. When he found his way back to the kitchen, Hermione and Draco were the only ones there. Hermione greeted him with a brilliant smile and set to work making some coffee for him

"Good morning, Sirius! I didn't expect to see you for a little while yet. Do you want some coffee? If you're anything like Drake in the morning, you'll need it."

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a beast in the morning if I didn't have to be at work so damn early," Draco said petulantly.

"It's eight o'clock," Hermione said. "It's not that early."

"I don't see why I have to go in today," Draco argued.

"Well, one of us should be there, don't you think?" Hermione placed a plate of waffles in front of Sirius. "How do you like your eggs, Sirius?"

"I'll eat anything," he answered. He was amused by watching them.

"I didn't ask what you'll eat, silly man, I asked what you _liked_," Hermione tutted.

"Why does he get to choose what kind of eggs he gets? You said I just get scrambled," Draco whined.

"You love scrambled eggs," Hermione argued. "The last time I made you something different, you refused to eat it."

"Yeah, but why did you let him _choose?_"

"Because he's prettier, and you're whining." She ruffled Draco's hair and smirked at Sirius. "How would you like them?"

"Sunny side-up," he said. "Thank you."

"No problem at all." She moved back to the stove. "How did you sleep? No one's slept on that bed yet. Was it comfortable?"

Sirius chuckled at her mother-hen-ness. "Good, really good," he said. "The bed's great."

"And you like the room?" She glanced back over her shoulder. "If you don't like it, we can move you to a different one. This place is like a hotel."

"It's perfect," he said. "I'm not picky. Give me a bed and I'm good."

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"This house is great," he commented. "Harry bought it?"

"We bought it together," she said. "Though I picked it out. Harry just wanted a roof over his head and a yard big enough for Quidditch. You should see the gardens, they're beautiful."

"There's a library down the hall, of course, with the Bookworm living here. It's filled with books, but you should see their TV," Draco said. He chuckled at Sirius' raised eyebrow. "I know. Mother won't let me get one for the Manor, so I come here."

"He likes the cartoons," Hermione said as she sat a plate of eggs and sausage in front of Sirius. "Feel free to explore the house. It's your home now too."

"You are okay that I stay here, right?" He didn't want to be somewhere he wasn't wanted. He'd spent enough time in his parents' house like that.

"Of course it's okay," she said, touching his shoulder gently. "We want you here, Sirius. You're family. This is a place for family."

"Spots, I gotta get going," Draco said. Hermione tossed him a benevolent smile and nodded toward the refrigerator.

"Your lunch is in there, ferret."

"You are far too good to me," Draco said, kissing her forehead as he passed. "Owl me if anything fun happens."

"We're having dinner at Remus' tonight. Will you be there?" Draco shook his head, a dark look crossing his handsome face.

"It's visitors' day at Azkaban. Mother's making me go see Lucius." Hermione frowned and crossed the space between them in two strides. She hugged Draco fiercely and whispered something in his ear that Sirius couldn't hear. Draco gave her a watery smile. He nodded to Sirius and left to Floo out.

"He does seem different from what I'd heard from you and Harry," Sirius said. "Especially compared to Lucius. He's in Azkaban now?"

"Eight consecutive life sentences," Hermione said, sitting across from him. She picked at the skin of an orange. "It's been hard on Draco. For a lot of reasons."

"You two seem very close," Sirius said, eyeing her. She smiled wryly.

"I know where you're going with that, and no, we're not."

"Why not? You'd be good together. And you work together, so obviously you get along-"

Hermione gave a little laugh at that. "First off, I'm with Ronald. Secondly, I'm _really_ not Draco's type."

"What? The little hypocrite can be partners with you, but not date you? All that talk on blood status sounded like tripe." Sirius' eyes went dark.

"No, it has nothing to do with blood status," Hermione said quickly. "More to do with gender status." Sirius started at her blankly. "Draco is gay. Very, very gay."

Sirius rocked back in his chair. "Oh. Well, I didn't see that coming." He changed tactics. "So you and Ron, huh? How's that going? Harry said you were getting married?"

"Yes. It's fine," she said, still fidgeting with the orange. "We've been engaged since Christmas."

"You set a date?" Hermione was avoiding his eyes.

"No, not yet. Ronald's traveling with the Canons right now. He's the Keeper, and he's always very busy." Sirius noticed she twirled her modest engagement ring around her finger.

"I'm sure he is," Sirius mumbled. He was still curious, but he doubted he'd get the true story from her anyway. "What about Harry? Last I knew, he was dancing around something with the little Weasley girl."

"Oh, he and Ginny dated for awhile," Hermione said. "Molly was sure they'd get married, but they broke it off a few years ago."

"Amicably?"

"Yes, they're still good friends," she said. "Ginny's… embracing her youth and beauty."

"Is that code for sleeping around?" Sirius' grey eyes glinted with mirth. Hermione coughed delicately.

"Well, yes." Sirius' barking laugh echoed through the room. "She's a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies now. And Harry has dated, but there's been nothing serious since Ginny."

Sirius frowned. "I figured girls would be tossing themselves at him. Boy Who Lived and all."

"They do," Hermione said. "But Harry has never really been interested." She leaned in and dropped her voice. "I think he's been seeing someone secretly."

Sirius copied her and leaned in as well. He always loved gossip. "What makes you say that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I stay up most nights reading, and a couple nights a week, I hear him leave the house."

"Why doesn't he Apparate?"

"The wards on the house prevent Apparation into or out of the house." She cringed. "We had a few bad experiences with the press."

"Understandable," he said. "So how long have Harry's little nightly trips been going on?"

"About six months, I think?" Sirius smiled as she scrunched up her nose cutely.

"Who do-"

"Good morning, all," Harry said, entering the room. He yawned broadly and ruffled his short black hair. He was wearing only plaid pajama bottoms, and his glasses were a little crooked. He looked far more boyish than Sirius had seen so far.

"Good morning," Hermione said, standing. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." He grinned at Sirius. "Has she fed you yet?"

Sirius nodded. "She's a good cook."

"The best," Harry said as Hermione placed a plate in front of him. He began shoveling food into his mouth. "I'd starve if she didn't cook for me. I'm hopeless."

"I was telling Sirius about some of the relationship gossip," Hermione said. Harry nodded, moth full.

"Draco come yet?" he asked once he'd swallowed.

"Been and gone," Hermione said. "Kingsley too. Remus and Tonks should be here soon." She spoke over her shoulder as she tinkered at the stove. "Sirius, have you had enough to eat? I can make more."

"I think I could stomach another plate." Sirius said with a jaunty wink at Harry. The boy laughed as a bell sounded through the house.

"That'll be Remus and Tonks," Hermione said.

"'M gonna go get dressed," Harry said. He stood and placed a warming charm on his plate. "Tonks yells at me when I'm not wearing a shirt around Teddy. She says she can't get him dressed for days after."

Hermione flicked her wand at the waffle iron as Sirius barked a laugh. She walked to the living room to greet the Lupin family and returned carrying Teddy on one hip. She smiled brightly to the boy. "Do you want to help me finish the waffles?"

"Yes!" the boy yelled happily. Sirius smiled as he watched the curly-headed witch chat quietly to the boy. Remus sat down at his side and touched his shoulder.

"How was your night?" he asked.

"Good," Sirius answered. Tonks sighed as she sat, rubbing her belly tiredly.

"Wotcher, Sirius."

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"Kicking like a footballer," she answered wearily. "I'm as ready as she is to be done with this pregnancy thing. Remus is never touching me again." She rubbed her belly again as Sirius laughed. Hermione and Teddy brought plates to the table. The boy carried the plates out in front of him very carefully, taking measured steps. Sirius guessed he'd inherited his mother's clumsiness. Hermione sat on the other side of Sirius with a small yet healthy breakfast.

"Has Kingsley been here?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but he said he would come back," Hermione said. "He said he needed to bring back the paperwork for Sirius and Harry to sign."

"The Minister has aides for that," Tonks protested.

"Not for something like this, Dora," Remus said. "Kingsley wouldn't leave this to one of his aides. And you and he have always been friendly, haven't you, Sirius?"

"Except for that time he thought I was a killer, yeah," Sirius agreed. But then again, everyone, even his best friend, had thought he was a killer then. Hermione gave him a small smile and placed her tiny hand on his arm.

"All the hiding is over," she said. "You get to be a free man again."

"What do you plan on doing?" Remus said. "_You_ need something to occupy your time."

"I've got a few things in mind," he mumbled, still looking at Hermione. The young witch cocked her head to the side in confusion and he heard Tonks chuckle.

"Really? Like what?" Hermione asked. Sirius blinked.

"Erm, like Auror work, I suppose," he recovered. "I was an Auror before James and Lily died, so I could go back to that. I dunno. What is there for an old man like me to do with his life?"

Remus hid his smirk expertly. "I'm sure Kingsley will discuss it with you when he gets here."

"It'd be brilliant if you were an Auror, Sirius," Hermione said. "You could be partnered with Harry!"

"Who's he partnered with now?" Hermione and Remus shared an amused look.

"'E was with me," Tonks said. "But I went on desk duty when I got pregnant. Since then, there's been… How many?"

"Fourteen," Hermione and Remus said in unison.

"Fourteen?! Why so many?"

"Harry is… Well…" Remus said slowly.

"I love him to death, but he's a royal pain in the arse," Hermione said bluntly. "He's impulsive, headstrong and cocky."

"Y'know, maybe it's not a good idea for Sirius to work with Harry," Tonks said. "They're both too…"

"Pigheaded? Surefire?" Hermione input sweetly, grinning at Sirius. "Too cocky for their own good?"

"Who is?" Harry asked, walking back into the room. He'd showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"You and Sirius," Hermione said, rising from her seat. She poured a cup of coffee and another of juice and set them in front of Harry and Teddy, respectively. Harry grinned and snaked an arm around her waist, yanking her to him.

"Let me go!" Harry tugged her into his lap. She swatted feebly at him. "You're vile, Harry James Potter."

"You love me," he said, planting a noisy kiss on her cheek. Teddy giggled loudly.

"Against my better judgment, I assure you," she said, finally extracting herself from Harry's hold. The bell sounded again and Kingsley walked in followed by a short balding man.

"Good morning all," he boomed. "Morning, Sirius. Sleep well?"

"Fine," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow at the short man. "Who's your friend, Kings?"

"This is Percival Laina, Head of the Experimental Medi-Magic Department," Kingsley said.

"Experimental Medi-Magic?" Harry echoed. "The Healer cleared Sirius."

"I'm not here to examine Mr. Black," Laina said.

"Healer Laina is here because the Ministry has a proposition for you, Sirius," Kingsley said.

"What kind of proposition?" Remus asked suspiciously. "The last proposition I heard from the Experimental Medi-Magic Department was a 'cure' for werewolves that would turn us permanently into wolves." Tonks stood and led her son into the living room to watch television.

"It's nothing like that," Kingsley said. "It's… well, I was a Junior Auror when you were arrested, Sirius, and I feel badly about what happened. Now I'm in a position to make it right."

"How?" Hermione sat down next to Sirius and handed him a fresh cup of coffee. He took it gratefully, smiling at the young woman. "I don't want Ministry money, Kings. Money's not going to make up for what I lost."

"You lost 15 years, Sirius," Kingsley said, "because of a prejudiced mistake. We don't want to bribe you. We want to reverse it."

"Sending him back in time would change the makeup of time now," Hermione argued.

"Which is why we're not going to send him back in time," Kingsley said calmly. "We want to reverse the effects of the 15 years you spent on the run or in Azkaban, Sirius."

"I don't know if I want some king of experimental magic done on me," Sirius said, eyeing Laina warily.

"Oh, this is not experimental," Laina said. "This procedure has been tried and tested since the time of Merlin."

"Then why're you here? Why not some other Healer?" Sirius asked.

"It is… well, understandably, we cannot allow the general public to have access to this information. No one would ever age if they could. So it is entrusted to the Head of my department."

"What is this procedure?" Hermione asked.

"A potion," Laina said. "It will not be painful, I am told."

"Gimme a minute to think, okay?" Sirius asked. Kingsley nodded, moving to the side of the room with Laina. Sirius looked to Remus. "What do you think?"

"It's your life," Remus said. "Do you want to go back to being 25?"

"I was awfully pretty at 25," Sirius said with a rakish grin. Harry laughed loudly as Hermione smiled in amusement. "And I don't like being old."

"You're not old now," Hermione pointed out. "You're… about 40?"

Sirius winced. "Yeah. But with Azkaban… I'm ancient compared to what I was." He cast a sidelong look at Hermione. "What do you think, Bookworm? Should I do it?"

"They're giving you another chance," she said. "I mean, you could have a life now, get to make up for time lost."

"And you'll be just a couple years older than me," Harry pointed out with a grin.

"I don't think any of us can make this decision for you," Hermione said. She placed that small, warm hand back on his arm. "Do what you think you should."

"Oi, you, Healer," Sirius called. Laina turned to him. "'Ve got a question."

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Will I forget?" he asked. "Will I forget everything that's happened? I don't want that."

"The potion will return the body you had at 25, Mr. Black," the Healer said. "You will be exactly the same as you are now, but in that body. Scars, injuries, and marks you had then you will have now. But personality-wise, you will be the same man sitting here now."

"Thank Merlin," Remus said. "25-year-old Sirius was a terror."

"Oi! I was fun."

"You were wild," Remus said. "Remember, I lived with you most of that time. Out at all hours of the night and day, bringing home a different girl every night…"

"Yeah. Fun, Moony." Hermione snorted next to him. How did that one sound of disapproval serve to shame him? He coughed and sat up a little straighter. "Not that I'd do that now. 'Ve learned."

"Sure you have," Hermione muttered. Harry pinched her and she yelped like a puppy.

"Have you decided?" Kingsley asked.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, nodding. "Let's do it."

"Excellent," Laina said, pulling a large vial from his bag. "Now, some side effects may include dizziness, nausea, fainting, and a slight fever, but they're all temporary. And I'm told it doesn't taste very good, but you must drink all of it."

"Got it," Sirius said, taking the vial. The liquid inside was dark blue and thick. Sirius uncorked the bottle and lifted it to his mouth. "Bottoms up." He shot the potion back. It slid thickly down his throat.

Then everything went black.

* * *

oh no! i wonder if he's dead! you'll just have to review to find out. I'll try to post another tomorrow.

ps. i think Sirius was actually about 20 when he went to Azkaban, but i wanted to make him older than harry and Hermione, and in this they're about 24, so i'm taking some license (Really, all of this is license-taking. disregard all canon up to the last few chapters of DH. and that epilogue? puh-leeze)


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you again for the reviews! it makes me so happy to know that other people enjoy it! so, because you wanted more- "mush, mush, mush" i believe- here's chapter 4. i really won't post another until at least tomorrow, because i have some finals i really should be working on... enjoy, and leave some love!~ K

* * *

"I _told_ you fainting was a side effect!" Sirius heard Laina's voice say. He was flat on his back, and something soft, damp, and warm was touching his face.

"He'd better wake up," Harry's voice said threateningly. Sirius tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. He felt like he'd been sleeping for a year.

"Harry, stop threatening the Healer," Hermione said patronizingly. "I think Sirius is waking up."

"'M awake," he mumbled. His eyes fluttered and déjà vu hit him. Hermione smiled down at him, brandy eyes dancing and caramel curls a halo on her head.

"Morning, Sunshine," she said. Sirius tired to sit up, but found himself a bit weak. Hermione's gentle hand on his back helped him sit up.

"How do you feel?" Remus asked at his side.

"A little shaky, but good," he said. He looked down at his body. He was larger, muscled like he had been before Azkaban. His skin was golden tan and the tattoos on his arms looked fresh again. He touched his hair; it was soft and wavy and shorter than he'd worn it after escaping.

"How do I look?" he asked, looking at Hermione's smiling face.

"See for yourself." She held a hand mirror up for him to look at. He grinned when he saw the face he'd honestly missed. It wasn't necessarily vanity, either. Azkaban had taken such a toll on his body and spirit. His skin was bright again, cheek and jaw bones defined. The distinctive Marauder glint was back in his steely eyes. His teeth were pearly white, not the rotting brown and yellow from after his escape. He was Sirius Black, Casanova of Hogwarts, no longer Sirius Black, escaped murderer.

"Told ya I was pretty," he said, grinning at Hermione. She blushed prettily and stood.

"And this is permanent, correct?" she asked the Healer, all business. "He won't have to take the potion again in a year or something?"

"No, it's permanent," he said. "Mr. Black will age a normal rate."

"I feel good," Sirius admitted. He smiled broadly at Harry and Remus, who hovered next to him.

"You look good, Pads," Remus said. "You're fresh out of Hogwarts again." Sirius looked up and noticed Hermione staring at him. She blushed again and looked away when he caught her.

"Now that it's all settled, I need you to sign a few documents, Sirius," Kingsley said. He pulled out a few rolls of parchment and a quill. Sirius realized he was sitting on the table, and he swung his legs over the side.

"What are these papers?" he asked, standing.

"Re-establishing you as being alive," Kingsley said. "And reinstating the contents of your will." He handed two rolls to him and held back the last. "And this one. If you want, your position with the Auror office is yours to take."

"You could work with me!" Harry said with a grin. Everyone settled back into their chairs, except for Teddy, who had been taken to watch television when Sirius had passed out.

"We already established that's a bad idea," Hermione said, matching his grin. "Although, I'm the beneficiary of your will, and you two would probably get yourselves killed. So go ahead."

"Ha ha," Harry said. He tugged the curly-haired witch back into his lap. "You're a riot."

Sirius laughed at them and signed all three documents with a flourish. "So, what now?"

"I'm going to hold a press conference later," Kingsley said, "to announce your return. Would you like to be there?"

"Nah," Sirius drawled. "Give 'em the standard. 'Mr. Black requests you respect his privacy.' Blah blah blah."

"Got it," Kings said with a grin. "The press will be all over you, you know that?"

"Well, the camera loves me." Sirius grinned. He couldn't stop smiling.

"We should get you some clothes," Hermione said. "I think Harry's things might be a little tight on you." She blushed again and Harry burst out laughing. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush again.

"We need to let the Order know," Remus said. "Molly Weasley would kill us if she found out from the Prophet."

"I'll send her an owl," Hermione said. "And we can stop by the twins' shop today."

"You'll love the shop," Harry said to Sirius. "It's better than Zonko's by half."

Sirius grinned. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

After jotting a quick but informative note to the Order members- promising an appearance by Sirius at the dinner that night- Harry, Hermione and Sirius set off for Diagon Alley. They bought Sirius an entire new wardrobe, consisting of far too many pairs of leather pants in Hermione's opinion. Though he did look extremely good in them with his new, er, old body back. Sirius took delight in making the saleswitch blush and stammer with his constant flirtation. Once they paid and left, Hermione ducked into a bookstore while the two men went into a Quidditch store. Whispers followed them wherever they went. People didn't know it was Sirius officially, but they commented on how much this mysterious man resembled the ex-convict. The trio were gone from the Alley by the time news broke that Sirius was back, so they avoided the crush of reporters and rubbernecking bystanders.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was the last stop on their trip, but first they needed to go to Ollivander's for a new wand for Sirius. If he had his wand when he went into the Veil, he didn't come out with it. And truth be told, he was itching to hold a wand in his hand again. He felt defenseless and naked without one.

"Mr. Black," Ollivander said as they walked in the shop door. He stood and nodded at Harry and Hermione. "I'd heard whispers that people saw you."

"Mr. Ollivander," Sirius greeted. "I'm glad you made it through the War. No one makes wands like you do."

"Well, I wouldn't have without your godson here," Ollivander said. Sirius grinned and slapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We need a new wand for Sirius," Hermione said. "His previous wand was lost."

"And the one before that was destroyed, was it not?" Ollivander asked. Sirius nodded. "Eleven inches, oak, with dragon heartstring. Good for Transfiguration."

"Was my specialty," Sirius said. Ollivander nodded, walking slowly to peruse his shelves.

"Try this one," he said, handing Sirius a wand. "Twelve inches, birch, with dragon heartstring. Nice and sturdy." Sirius took hold of the wand, which erupted in sparks. Ollivander smiled smugly. "Adults are so much easier to place with a wand than children. That will be twelve Galleons, please."

"Harry, pay the man," Sirius said, twirling the new wand between his fingers.

"Happy?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Very," Sirius grinned back. "Do we get to go to the joke store now, Mummy?"

"Lead the way," Hermione said with a put-upon sigh.

WWW was bright, loud, and bustling, as always. Sirius held the door open for Hermione, who walked into the busy shop. He stopped and took a moment to look at the shop around him. There were children everywhere, begging their parents for one trinket or another. Grown wizards were playing with toy wands and putting on joke hats. It was amazing that the boys he'd known had produced all of this.

Twin cries of "Hermione!" preceded the impact of two tall, well-muscled redheaded men on either side of Hermione. They crushed her into a hug, kissing either cheek.

"How is our favorite future sister-in-law?"

"When are you going to dump ickle Ronniekins and marry me?"

"Or me?"

"_Or both of us?"_

"Enough!" Hermione giggled, fighting them off playfully. "You're terrible brothers."

"Nah, we just know you're better than _Ronald_," one of them said.

"No matter how high-placed he thinks he is," the other twin said.

"Boys! You haven't even noticed who I've brought," Hermione giggled, still batting away hands that were determined to muss her carefully-styled hair.

"You mean you didn't come to visit us?"

"We're heartbroken." Both young men clutched their hearts. Sirius laughed at their antics, so like the boys he'd gotten to know briefly. James would have loved them.

"You brought Harry, so what?" one of them said, glancing at Sirius and Harry.

"Not just Harry, George," Hermione said. She gestured to Sirius. "Fred, George, you remember Sirius?"

"Well shag me silly," George said, awed.

"And call me Nancy," Fried continued. He grinned and offered a hand to Sirius. "Sirius, old friend! Welcome back!"

"A man returns from the dead and you don't question it?" George asked.

"Eh, I'm optimistic. I survived that wall falling, didn't I?"

"Your skull's too thick to break," George said. He grinned and extended a hand to Sirius. "Good to have you back, mate."

"Thanks," Sirius said. He looked around the shop again in awe. "This is some store."

"Help yourself," Fred said.

"Marauder money's no good here," George added.

"The _really_ interesting stuff's behind the black door," Fred said, pointing to the back of the shop.

"But Mione's with you, so we'll just send a box to you," George said.

"I'm sure you know what to do with it." Fred gave him a wink.

Hermione tutted at them and the twins vanished with identical grins. Turning to Harry, Sirius whispered in his ear. "What's in the back?"

"Fred and George have developed a line of… 'relationship aids' you could call them," Harry said, his ears turning pink. "Toys."

"Aahh." Sirius' eyes flicked to the black door. "They any good?"

"They've got a line of flavored lube that's not bad," Harry said honestly. Sirius barked a laugh, drawing a glance from Hermione, who was busy playing with a pink Pygmy Puff.

"Y'know, Mione thinks you have a lover," Sirius said conversationally, looking at joke wands. "She says you've been sneaking out at night."

"Dunno what she's talking about," Harry said evasively. "You should see the Skiving Snackboxes."

* * *

i hope you stick with it- it's going to get really good in a few chapters. now, i really need to work on this whole college thing, so no more discouraging me from my work!


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all the reviews! i promised a new chapter today, and it's sort of still today, so here it is! enjoy, and give me lots more reviews! maybe i'll be tempted to give you another new one tomorrow!~ K.

oh, and be prepared for the weasley-bashing. it's starting...

* * *

They returned to Hearth House late in the afternoon laden with parcels and bags. Hermione scooped up her packages- a new dress and a couple of books- and started towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go take a bath," she said. "I told Remus we would be there for dinner at 6, so be ready."

"Got it," Harry called, going to the living room and plopping down on the couch. He reached for the television remote and flipped on the TV.

"Been awhile since I watched one of these," Sirius said. "It's changed."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Me and Mione are addicted though. It's the only time she puts down a book. And Malfoy made me get one of these video game things. It's brilliant. We'll teach you how to play. Mione hates it. She says it confuses her. Girl can do quantum physics and every spell known to man, but she can't figure out a video game."

"Funny girl," Sirius observed. "How does her fiancé take that? He didn't seem like the type to like Muggle technology, when I knew him."

"Ron…" Harry let out a deep sigh. "Sometimes, I think they've been together so long they've forgotten why they got together in the first place. But Ron's my friend, and Hermione says she's happy, so…"

"So you don't say anything?" Sirius raised an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's just the way he acts sometimes… I dunno. Hermione's my family, y'know? She's my sister, and I love her. For a long time, she's been the only one I've got."

"I know," Sirius said. "What about Hermione? Where's her family?"

"Dead," Harry said. "Car accident two years ago. Hermione was devastated. She Obliviated them and sent them to Australia during the War. And after… I don't think they ever really forgave her."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I missed so much."

"We've got some time till we leave," Harry said. "I can tell you what I know, what I remember."

Sirius nodded, and Harry started his story, starting after the moment when Sirius fell into the Veil. He told him about his sixth year at Hogwarts, about hunting for Horcruxes, the Final Battle, and the aftermath. Sirius learned about his brother Regulus' dying effort, and he had to bite his lip at the tears of disappointment that he hadn't listened when his brother had tried to reach out to him. Harry recounted the Death Eater Trials, buying Hearth House with Hermione, Hermione becoming partners with Draco and working to pass pro-Muggleborn laws and House-elf regulations. Auror training, Ron joining the Canons, becoming good friends with Draco, his former enemy. Nothing was left out, and by the end of it, both were exhausted.

"Time to go get dressed," Hermione's voice said from the doorway. She was wearing her new dress, a deep blue thing that clung to her curves, but not indecently so. Her hair and makeup had been done, and she wore heels. Her small form stood to just below Sirius' nose, and he wasn't overly tall.

"You look beautiful, Heart," Harry said, standing. Sirius stood as well, not tearing his eyes off Hermione's form.

"Gorgeous," he murmured.

"Thank you," Hermione said. "Now go get dressed. We'll be late." Harry kissed her cheek as he passed and Hermione smiled. "You too, Sirius. I won't have Molly lecture me because you show up a mess." Sirius smiled and walked past her to dress.

* * *

Dinner with the Order was always a loud, boisterous affair, and Sirius' presence only made it more so. The Order raved over his appearance, Hermione's brilliance, and how happy Harry must be. Hermione stayed close to Sirius, her hand a comforting presence on his arm most of the night. She caught him up on all the gossip as people came up to talk to him, making sure he knew of relationship developments and new job positions. Harry played with Teddy and Bill and Fleur's young daughter Victoire while Hermione and Remus flanked Sirius. Tonks stayed off her feet most of the night; her due date wasn't far off and she was becoming miserable with the weight of her pregnancy.

Hermione was in her element, Sirius realized. She was at home with all of these people, talking and laughing with them. She seemed to know everything about everyone and loved to ask about new developments in their lives. The Weasley family seemed particularly fond of her. The twins, of course, liked to tease and tickle her, but Bill and Charlie, who had both taken jobs in London and returned home, were fond of talking with her over policies the Ministry enacted. It seemed that Hermione had her finger in every pot in this new government. She worked with Charlie- now a high-ranking official in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures- to change the policies surrounding enslavement of House-elves and removing the ban on wands to the Goblin population. She had Kingsley's ear over every new law and policy enacted, and Arthur Weasley practically begged her for advice over Muggle technology and the laws surrounding it. She was on the Governing Board of Hogwarts- the youngest in a century and first Muggleborn- as well as working as an Auror. It was an amazement that the girl ever had a chance to sleep. Everyone told him about her skills and how they were proud that she was living up to the expectations of the brightest witch of her age.

Molly Weasley, however, did not seem as approving of her future daughter-in-law's success. Sirius saw the contemptuous looks she shot the girl, and her greeting to Sirius had been cold at best. She seemed suspicious of Hermione's reasons for bringing Sirius back, even though she'd quite adamantly told everyone it was a happy accident. She'd truly just been looking for answers for Harry. Molly, on the other hand, seemed to view her success as a deterrent.

"I'm sure your fiancé has been aware of your… work with the Veil," Molly said coldly.

"I actually haven't told Ron yet," Hermione said. "No one save Remus knew that I was even working with the Veil. It was just a research project, Molly."

"Quite," the Weasley matriarch said. She leveled a cool stare at Sirius. "You would do well to remember that you are living with impressionable young people. My Ron wouldn't like it if you brought in trollops every night."

"Ron doesn't live at Hearth House, does he?" Hermione shook her head and Sirius glared back at the older woman. "Then I don't think he's got any say in what happens there. If my behavior offends Hermione and Harry, I'm sure they'll tell me, Molly."

"She is engaged to my son," Molly said, though she didn't sound happy about that. "And in a year's time she will be married and setting up house to prepare for her family." It irked Sirius that she talked about Hermione as if she wasn't standing right next to her.

"I'm not going to be a housewife, Molly," Hermione said. "Ron and I have talked about this."

"I'm aware," Molly said. "You'll change your mind after your children are born. Weasley men are quite fertile, of course, so there will be at least five children, provided you can bear them."

"Dinner time!" Remus called, just as Hermione opened her mouth to argue. Sirius cast his friend and grateful smile and let Hermione lead him to the table. It was a large family meal, with everyone laughing, eating, and drinking wine. Teddy was actively changing his appearance to make Uncle Harry and Victoire laugh, and the Weasley twins told raunchy jokes that had even Minerva McGonagall laughing.

Hermione was sitting at Sirius' side, laughing at a story he and Remus were recounting when a flash of green erupted from the fireplace. A tall, broad-shouldered and freckled redheaded man stepped through. Hermione immediately set her wine glass down and stood. She walked over to the man, eyes downcast.

"Ron," she said. The room had gone still. "I- I didn't think you were going to make it tonight. I thought you had practice."

Ron grunted, glaring at Sirius. He obviously didn't recognize him. "Who's that? And what are you wearing?"

"I-it's new," she said quietly, smoothing at her dress. "And that's Sirius, Ron."

"Sirius?" Ron looked skeptical.

"Yes. I was working in the Veil room, and something happened… and _poof_, Sirius is back." She looked up at him hopefully. She was fiddling with her engagement ring and biting her lip.

"We'll talk about this later," Ron said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Sirius didn't miss her slight wince, and it made him want to hurt Ron. The redhead flashed a practiced smile at the room. "Sorry I'm late. It was a hellish day at practice."

He and Hermione sat down, Hermione giving Sirius a small smile. Ron's table manners had not improved with age. He spoke with his mouth full, wiped his lips on his hand, and sloshed wine on the tablecloth. Hermione's smile was tense and practiced. Sirius glanced to Harry. The younger man just shrugged as Ron forced the conversation to revolve around him. Sirius noticed that his brothers looked at him disdainfully while his mother seemed to hang on every word.

"So, happy to be back, Sirius?" Ron asked. He had a firm grasp on Hermione's left hand.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "I'm endlessly grateful to Hermione."

"And you're staying with Harry, right?" Ron asked, ignoring the comment about his fiancée.

"And Mione."

He gave Sirius a tense smile. "Well, I don't expect Herms will be living there much longer. Mum's got Charlie's old room ready for her."

"Ronald, we've discussed this," Hermione said tightly. Her voice dropped. "I do not want to live with your parents. I want to live in my house."

"We'll discuss it later, darling." Hermione grimaced and removed her hand from his grasp. Her knuckles were red when Sirius glimpsed them before she tucked her hands under her napkin.

"I'm a bit tired," Sirius mentioned to Harry. "Inter-dimensional jetlag's a bitch."

"We should go," Hermione said, standing. "Ronald, are you going to come to the house?"

"I dunno," Ron said, eying Sirius.

"Ron," she murmured, dropping her eyes to the floor. "I've barely seen you in months."

"I dunno. We'll see. I have practice early."

"Fine," Hermione said, though she looked anything but. "Owl me." She kissed him on the cheek quickly and turned to Harry and Sirius. "I'll meet you two at home." She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and disappeared.

* * *

huh. wonder what that's about? you'll just have to keep pushing that review button to find out!


	7. Chapter 6

what is this? a new chapter in less than 24 hours? well, i just wrote a kick-ass spanish paper, so i'm feeling generous. some of those predictions of yours may be coming true in this chapter... oh, who am i kidding? i'm not subtle at all. the plot of this is hitting you upside the head. but it's worth it, because eventually, sirius will be naked. and who doesnt love that? so... if you ever want to get to that point where he is naked... i think you know what to do. loves!~K.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, staring down at Draco.

"Good to see you, too, Spots," Draco sneered. "Work was fine, but my mum kicked me out 'cuz I told Lucius I was gay and refused to marry some pureblood. Thanks for asking."

Hermione paled and sank down on the couch next to him. "Oh, Drake. What happened?"

Draco waved her off. "You look pissed. What happened at dinner?"

She sighed deeply. "Nothing. Everything. Molly was barely civil to Sirius and told me that I should be preparing my house for my many redheaded children. Then Ron showed up late. He was his usual self-"

"So, disgusting." He grinned when she swatted at him.

"And then he brought up me moving into the Burrow again," Hermione said.

"I hate him," Draco said. "I know you think I'm just being narrow-minded or what all, but I don't like the way he treats you."

"I know," she said quietly. Draco wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "But…"

"I know," he said. He kissed the top of her head softly. It had taken him a long time to get to this point with Hermione especially. Most of the Wizarding world seemed to forgive him after the Death Eater Trials, when he testified against his own father and many of the people he called friends. When he publically denounced his father's practices and asked Hermione Granger for her forgiveness in the middle of Diagon Alley, people started to believe that maybe he was honestly trying to change. After the laws passed to make non-magical violence a crime- where previously it had been largely ignored- Draco requested to be placed in the new department, with none other than the Gryffindor Princess herself. After a year of tense comradeship, the two began talking, and their friendship progressed until now, when Hermione was cuddled up to Draco's side trying to give and get comfort.

"What happened with you?" she asked.

"Lucius was yelling at me because he found out I denied Astoria Greengrass," he said.

"Ugh. I _hate_ that Narcissa did that," Hermione said. Narcissa had gone behind Draco's back and arranged a marriage to Astoria. Draco found out at the engagement party, and had refused. Narcissa nearly killed him.

"Yeah. Well, I lost my temper," Draco said. "I told him I wouldn't marry any woman because I was gay."

"Drama queen," Hermione murmured with a smile.

"Hush, woman, I'm telling a story," he answered. "So Lucius didn't like that. He told me he didn't care what I thought and that I _would_ marry a respectable pureblood girl and produce an heir."

"I'm guessing you didn't take that well," she said, lifting a hand to stroke his hair.

"No," he laughed. "I told him to sod off. Narcissa said they'd take away my trust fund. I told them about my savings, and Narcissa said it was the last straw. She told me to pack my things and leave."

"'The last straw'?" she asked. "Is she still angry about Astoria?"

"Probably," Draco said. "But… erm, well, the other night…" His ears turned pink. "I had someone over at the house. And Mother… erm… walked in on us."

Hermione burst into raucous laughter. "Your mum saw you and some guy-"

"Not _some guy_," he sniped. "We've been seeing each other six months."

"Who is he?" Draco had never said anything before about a boyfriend. He shook his head.

"He's not out to his family yet," he said. "And you've heard of him, so I can't tell you his name."

"All right," she said. "But he'd better be good enough for you."

"He is," Draco grinned. Two flashes of green from the fireplace and Harry and Sirius stepped into the room.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry said, brushing the ash off his clothes. He could never travel by Floo and not get dirty.

"Potter," Draco greeted. "How was dinner?"

"Same as always," Harry answered. "Mione, about what Ron said-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said, standing. "Drake, if you want to stay here, you know the Green Room is always yours."

"Just because you don't like green," he said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Goodnight, boys." She kissed each man on the cheek and left.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa kicked me out," Draco answered. "I pissed Lucius off, so now I'm out. Pretty sure I'm out of the will too. I think old Lucius is going to live forever just to spite the world."

Harry laughed quietly and offered the blond man a smile. "You should've moved in a long time ago."He cast a long look at Draco and Sirius glanced between them, eyebrows raised. "I'm off to bed. G'night."

"Good night," Sirius and Draco said.

"Feel like a night-cap?" Draco asked, standing. He strode over to a cabinet on the wall, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Did Hermione talk to you?" Sirius asked. He'd been worried about her after she left dinner, but Harry had wanted to talk to Ron. Sirius had never been as proud of anyone as he had been when Harry told Ron that he needed to shape up, and that no matter what he was on Hermione's side. Harry and Ron may have been best friends at one point, but time and distance had driven a wedge between them. Harry and Hermione were, for years, all each other had.

"Yeah," Draco said, not betraying anything she'd said. "Weasley say anything else?"

"Told Harry it wasn't his business," Sirius said. "I thought Harry was going to kill him."

Draco made a disgusted sound and sipped from his glass. "I should've taken him out when I had the chance."

"What happened to him? When I knew him, he was just a stupid kid. Nice, sort of funny. But now-"

"He got famous," Draco said with a shrug. "All three of them were given Order of Merlin, First Class. Potter and Hermione were used to the attention, but no one had ever cared about Weasley. After the war, Witch Weekly did a story about the 'Bashful Hero Ron Weasley'. Then he became Keeper for the Canons, and since then he's gotten a bit… egotistical is a nice way to put it."

"Seems like a prick," Sirius said.

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, that too."

Sirius' eyes turned dark. "Have you ever seen him hit her?"

"No," Draco said, "but I figured he did. When she's around him… she acts like my mum around my dad. And I know Lucius hit her."

"Bastards," Sirius said quietly.

"I've talked to Potter about it," Draco said. "He's worried too. He thinks if we give her time, she'll leave him."

"Not if she thinks she'll lose everyone she calls family over it," Sirius said. "You know as well as I do that Molly would never forgive her."

"I dunno," Draco said. "She doesn't talk to me. Then again, Weasley doesn't either. He still hates me. Not that I mind, of course."

"Of course," Sirius said. He eyed his young cousin. "How… how did you get here? I knew Lucius when we were kids, and…"

"Yeah," Draco said. "I was as bad as he was. I'm sure Harry told you stories." Sirius nodded. "I was… jealous, mostly. Hermione's always been smarter than me, but she's Muggleborn, so everything my father taught me said she had to be beneath me. And Potter… he had friends that would take a curse for him. I had lackeys. I was jealous that they had better lives than I did, but I was the one that was supposedly 'better'." He sighed and ran a hand through that Malfoy hair. "Do you know what really changed my mind about them?" Sirius shook his head. "Harry told you about getting captured and brought to the Manor."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "He said some things happened to Hermione there, but he didn't know what it was exactly and she doesn't talk about it."

"I was there," Draco said. He visibly shivered. "Bellatrix ordered the Snatchers to keep Hermione upstairs while the others were taken to the dungeons. Spots had done something to Harry so he looked a mess. And she was covered in dirt and muck. She was skinny, but that hair is rather distinctive. I knew it was her."

"Did you tell Bellatrix?"

"I told her I couldn't be sure," Draco said. "I didn't want to watch her kill Hermione. She would've tortured her until she talked, and then she would have tortured her until her mind broke just for the fun of it. I couldn't watch that. So I lied."

"Brave. Bellatrix was a half-decent Legilimens."

"She tried a couple of times, but she'd taught me Occlumency, and I'm better at it than her."

"What happened to Mione?"

"Bellatrix hit her with the Cruciatus a few times. She was screaming so loud. Then… I don't know what happened… Potter and Weasley were there. They got her out. But Bellatrix had cut her. Her blood was so red. It was the same as mine."

"The first Muggleborn I met was Lily Evans on the train to Hogwarts," Sirius said. "I teased her about her red hair and she shot the strongest Jelly-legs Jinx I've ever gotten."

"That's Potter's mum, right?" Sirius nodded. "He's told me about her."

"She was amazing. Like Mione, but feistier."

"Oh, Spots is plenty fierce," Draco said. "Don't back her into a corner. She'll tear you to pieces. I think Potter's still got some scars from her."

"Why do you call her Spots?"

"Auror thing," Draco said. "You get a partner and spend enough time with them, you'll make up nicknames for each other too."

Sirius made a sound of agreement and sipped his drink for a long moment. "So… you and Harry?" He grinned when Draco sputtered on his drink.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I'm good at reading people," Sirius said. "And you're trying too hard, calling him 'Potter' all the time."

"Don't tell anyone," Draco said, looking more boyish than Sirius had seen. He blushed and played with his drink."He's not…"

"Marauder's honor," Sirius swore. "Just do me a favor and put up silencing spells? He is my godson, after all."

"Got it," Draco said, placing his empty glass on the table. "Well, I'm off to bed. G'night."

"Night," Sirius said. He finished off his whiskey slowly to savor the taste. He flipped off the lights and made his way upstairs when he finished, listening to the sounds of the quiet house. As he approached Hermione's room, he heard quiet sobbing. Knocking on the door, he heard her sniffle and quiet.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" He laid his hands on the cool wooden door.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. He heard quiet footsteps, and the door opened. Her eyes were red and he could see tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Have you been crying?" He leaned heavily on the doorframe.

"I'm fine, Sirius," she said. She laughed a little, but the sound was forced. "I've got to stop reading in the dark. It's giving me eyestrain." Sirius reached out to touch her face but stopped. It wasn't his place.

"Okay," he said. "You should get some rest."

"Good night, Sirius." She gave him a strained smile which he returned sadly.

"Good night, Mione." She closed the door and Sirius made his way to his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed. What a strange couple of days.

* * *

Yeah, so a couple of you called the whole draco-harry thing. i think they hated each other waaaaaayyyyy too much for there to be no unresolved sexual tension. i'm mentioning the Manor as the turning-point for Draco, because really, how did he not recognize her? they've hated each other for a very, very long time, and he should have recognized her. this is my basis for the whole draco's-not-really-evil-JK's-just-jealous-of-his-hair thing. because she is. have fun!


	8. Chapter 7

Whew! One final down, but I've still got three more to go. This will probably be the last post until the weekend, when I'll be done with finals. to address some things in your reviews briefly:

Some of you have been mentioning the possible problems for Ginny in this story. To be perfectly honest, i dont like her either, but i dont care about her in this story. The plot of this will mainly revolve around Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Remus. there will be some minor involvement of Fred/George, but only as comic relief.

there was also some mention (i think only one, really) about who the father of Hermione's daughter in the prologue is. Trust me, you'll know when we get there.

thanks again so much for the reviews! they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Now, on with the story!~K.

* * *

Sirius could tell it was late when he woke the next morning, because the sun wasn't streaming through his windows as brightly as it had yesterday. He hadn't slept as well as the night before; his nightmares seemed to return as soon as he got comfortable, and he had awoken a couple of times after seeing Lily and James' faces haunting his sleep. He disentangled himself from his sheets and stumbled to the bathroom to shower. After he was clean and dressed, he walked downstairs, where Draco and Harry were seated at the kitchen table. Draco was reading the newspaper as Harry worked on paperwork.

"Morning," Sirius said, announcing his presence. He noticed Harry's flinch, pulling his hand from where it had been entwined with Draco's. Sirius smirked and shook his head.

"Morning?" Harry echoed. "It's nearly noon!"

"Welcome to the life of a Marauder," Sirius said with a shrug. He grabbed a muffin from the plate on the table and munched on it. "Where's Hermione?"

"Outside," Harry said.

"Taking a cat-nap." Draco smirked.

"Or a sun-bath. Sometimes it's hard to tell if she's asleep or not," Harry said,

"She likes the apple tree at the far end of the garden," Draco said. "Approach with care."

Sirius frowned at their knowing grins and walked outside. Hearth House had beautiful grounds surrounding it, no doubt cared for dutifully. Tall tress shaded the back yard, and a small pond surrounded by rosebushes stood at the side. A small vegetable garden, neatly rowed and tended, was near the house, and various fruit trees were in the orchard behind the pond. He walked over to the orchard, looking for Hermione lounging under the trees. He didn't see her, but the tingling on the back of his neck told him he wasn't alone.

"Mione? M-m-m-i-i-i-i-o-o-o-on-n-n-n-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e! Where are you?" She didn't answer. A frown crossing his handsome face, he looked around. There was a patch of warm sun near a tall apple tree. He stripped off his t-shirt and dropped down to the grass, stretching. He felt eyes on him, but he closed his and basked in the sun.

A low growl broke the air. Sirius cracked an eyelid in time to see a blur of gold and black drop from the apple tree. He startled and tried to leap up, but the impact of a growling, teeth-baring leopard against his chest kept him down.

"Erm, hello, nice kitty," he said shakily. The leopard growled once more before calming and laying her head down. She settled down on his chest comfortably, a low soothing purr rumbling through her. When Sirius raised his hand to pet her, however, she growled again. Sirius lay his hand down and focused on not moving.

"Spots, are you comfortable?" Draco drawled from the house. Sirius turned his head to look at him.

"Yes, quite." Sirius looked back. The leopard was now Hermione, grinning like a fool.

"Can you come in now? Harry and I are hungry."

"Then 'Harry and I' can make some lunch," Hermione said, still perched atop Sirius with her head resting on her arms.

"But Spots-

"No." Hermione shifted back to leopard and jumped lightly into the tree. Sirius stood, looking up at her. He could hear her purring, and her tail flicked around his face.

"Well, kitten, aren't you just full of surprises?" He reached up, scratching behind her ear. "How long has this been going on?"

"After the war," she said, shifting back. She balanced precariously on the branch. "I was bored."

"You were bored?" he chuckled. "So you decided to devote months to becoming an Animagus?"

"It only took me a month, and-"

"A month! It took James and me more than a year!"

"Well," she said, smirking, "maybe I'm just better than you. I am the brightest witch of my age, after all."

Harry called to them for lunch. With a grin Hermione dropped out of the tree, landing as a leopard. She sprinted toward Harry, pouncing on him and knocking him to the floor. Harry laughed raucously as she licked his face, purring like an engine.

"Mercy!" he cried. "You're the king of the castle!"

"Does that make you the queen?" Hermione asked, shifting back and perching on his chest. Sirius chuckled, entering the house.

"She's got you there," he said.

"I didn't see you fighting her off," Harry said, climbing to his feet.

"Who would fight when there's a beautiful woman sitting on top of them?" Sirius argued. Hermione blushed vibrantly as Draco handed her plates with sandwiches.

"Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute before we eat?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded, following Harry into the living room.

"What's up?" Sirius asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Erm, Draco… told me about your conversation last night," Harry said, cheeks stained reed.

"Yeah," Sirius said slowly, sitting up. "You okay with that? Me knowing?"

"I… I dunno," Harry said. "It's not that I'm ashamed of it, but-"

"Knowing isn't going to change the way anyone looks at you," Sirius said. "Hermione will still love you. Me and Moony will still love you. Hell, we all fooled around enough in school that we can't judge."

"You… and Remus?"

"No, never the two of us," Sirius said. "But boys experiment. Girls do too. Ask Mione if she's ever kissed a girl."

"No, I don't think she'd do that," Harry said. "She's not that kind of girl."

"I think you'd be surprised," Sirius said. He'd known quite a few girls who were 'not that kind'. They'd all, including Harry's mother, had a wild streak in them. Hermione's Animagus form was particularly telling of what kind of woman she was. Strong and smart, of course, but untamable and secretive. He wondered what secrets she was keeping. "My point, Harry, is that no one here will judge you."

"You don't think it's just a phase?" It hit Sirius how much Harry had been affected by not having a proper family all these years. "I mean, if boys experiment... I never…"

"If it is a phase, that's okay," he said, touching the younger man's arm. "And if it's not, that's okay too. Malfoy… He's a lot different from the rest of our family. You could do a lot worse."

"Yeah. Draco's- He's a good guy."

"You should tell Hermione," Sirius said. "She already knows you've been sneaking about, and she'll be hurt if she finds out from someone else."

"I know," Harry said. "I'm just not ready yet."

"You're her family, Harry. You'll still be her family when you tell her."

A light knock on the door frame announced someone else's presence. Hermione smiled down at the men, who could pass for brothers now. "Are you two going to come eat?"

"Yeah, pet, we're comin'," Sirius said, climbing to his feet. Harry followed suit, smiling gratefully at his godfather.

"You two look awfully serious," Hermione said to Harry. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, love, everything's fine." Harry kissed her cheek and followed Sirius into the kitchen.

"So I was thinking," Hermione said.

"You always are, Spots," Draco countered. Hermione shot him a glare and he smirked.

"What were you thinking about, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, shooting another light glare at Draco. "Now, I was thinking about throwing a party for you, Sirius."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well, sort of as a 'Welcome Back to the Land of the Living' thing," she said. "I thought we could have it here in the place of next month's Order dinner. We could invite some people from the Ministry or Hogwarts."

Sirius shrugged. "Sounds fine to me."

"Could be good to let a reporter in, too," Harry said. "Let the Prophet get their story."

"Fine, but I am not letting Rita Skeeter into my house," Hermione said.

"You're the boss," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him and stood.

"Good. Now, I've got to go into the office for a bit. I'll be home later." The men said their goodbyes and Hermione departed.

* * *

sorry this one is a little short. Just have some patience, and i'll put up lots more over the weekend!


	9. Chapter 8

mmmmkay... finals are over, and i may have squeaked through with decent grades. or i'm delusional. either way, here's a new chapter for you! enjoy!~K.

* * *

The party was planned for a month exactly from Sirius' return. Those first two weeks passed in relative peace for the occupants of Hearth House. Tonks gave birth to Melody Rose a week after Sirius' return, so little Teddy came to stay with his godfather while his parents were at St. Mungo's and settling in with the baby.

Sirius loved the little boy like he was his own. They spent their afternoons together, with Sirius as a dog, running about and chasing the giggling child. Hermione took to watching them play while in her leopard form in the tree. Work in the Auror Department had been slow, so Harry, Hermione, and Draco were able to stay home most days, working on paperwork or training with Sirius to prepare him to be an Auror. They went out some nights, meeting the Weasley twins at a bar or having dinner with Remus and Tonks. Sirius' return was big news all over the wizarding world, so whenever he went out he was constantly barraged by people. The press all wanted an exclusive with him, but so far he hadn't granted one. There was always a woman or ten offering to show him a good time, but Sirius found that after twelve years in Azkaban, two years in hiding, and then eight years in the Veil, he was hesitant to meet new people. He hadn't taken a single witch up on her offer, even though there were many temptations. Hermione liked to come out with the boys every once in a while, and he found it easier to deny the many admirers when she was sitting next to him smirking at his fangirls.

It was difficult at first for Sirius to adjust to living in this world again. It had been so long since he'd lived properly as a wizard, and he found himself foundering at times. Harry tried to be understanding, spending long hours together in the library or outside. Sirius especially liked being outside after so long indoors. Hermione's support came in a gentler manner, usually a soft touch or a gentle hug when she thought he needed it. She was an extraordinarily affectionate woman with everyone she met. She was fond of spending long hours curled up on the couch with Harry or Draco, reading a book or watching television. The Twins always managed to find her ticklish areas or tugged her into their laps at pubs, and even Ginny was given hugs and kisses from the brunette witch. Draco was the listener of the group, having confided in Sirius that his mouth often got him in trouble, so he found it easier to stay silent. Sirius didn't mind though, and spent many afternoons talking to the boy about the world, about living in Hearth House, everything. The boy was a wealth of information, really.

Hermione still didn't know about Draco and Harry, but Sirius was beginning to wonder if she didn't have her suspicions. They were very good together, he realized after seeing them exchange heated looks and sweet kisses. He was sure James and Lily would have liked Draco as a mate for their son.

Ron appeared at the house once during those two weeks. He and Hermione disappeared upstairs to her room. He left under an hour later, but Hermione didn't come out of her room the rest of the night. When she had finally emerged, there was a fading bruise on her jaw. She told Harry she tripped and fell into her bookshelf. Harry didn't believe it, but he didn't say anything.

The one time he did say something, while Teddy was over to let his parents take Melody in for a check-up, Hermione began a screaming match that had Teddy cowering against Sirius. Harry said she was being irrational, and she countered with a missed hex that singed the hair near his right ear. Draco finally steered the pair into the library and shut the door. He scooped up the now-crying Teddy and took him to the living room to play video games.

"They'll fight it out and be done in an hour or so," he told Sirius, as the older man hovered near the door.

"Are you sure?" Sirius said. "I've never… Do they fight like that a lot?"

Draco shrugged. "Only when Harry lets his mouth get ahead of him. I don't start to worry unless she starts the fight with a Severing Hex."

"Uncle Siri?" Teddy asked. "Why is Auntie Mione and Uncle Harry fighting?"

"Why _are_ Auntie Mione and Uncle Harry fighting," Draco corrected.

"Sometimes grownups fight, little man," Sirius said. "Your mum and dad probably don't, because your dad's just about as good as it gets-" The sound of breaking glass interrupted him. He looked at Draco in worry.

"Relax," the blond said, not looking up from his game. "They're fine. They do this about three times a year. They'll scream for a bit, Hermione will throw some things, and then they'll calm down. They'll fall asleep on the couch tonight, and Spots will be a bit sheepish in the morning. It happens every time."

Sirius wanted to hover by the library door, but Draco made him sit by Teddy and play a video game. Eventually the screaming quieted down and stopped altogether. By the time Remus and Tonks showed up to pick up Teddy, the embattled pair was silent in the library. Draco peeked in a few hours later and held the library door open with a smug smirk. There, in front of the fireplace, were Hermione and Harry, wrapped up in each other's arms and sleeping soundly.

"I told you they'd be fine," Draco said. "Spots just gets a little testy when you push the right buttons. Harry knows which buttons to push."

* * *

The next week was all but perfect. The only bump in the road was Sirius' continuing nightmares. Try as he might, sleep, when it came, was tumultuous with dreams from Azkaban and the Veil. He often saw James and Lily, quiet and still in death. Those nights he woke up screaming. The other nights he just awoke drenched in sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. No one ever mentioned it, but on the nights when the dreams were worst, when he awoke screaming for James or begging Remus to believe him, he found a small bottle of the Draught of Dreamless Sleep at his bedside. He suspected Hermione was behind it, but his pride didn't let him mention it in public. Other than a gentle smile in the morning and a strong cup of coffee, she never mentioned it either.

Three weeks exactly after his return, Sirius came downstairs relatively early in the morning. The night before had been particularly bad and the potion hadn't helped. To top it off, he'd tripped on something while getting out of bed and had bashed his shoulder against the wall. When he entered the kitchen, he glimpsed Harry and Draco kissing before they separated.

"Morning, Sirius," Harry said. "Breakfast's on the counter."

Sirius grunted, pouring himself some coffee. "Mione not up yet?"

"No, little Miss Perfect is having a lie-in," Draco said, munching on some toast. "I'm going to get her up in a bit though; we've got a job to do today."

"Good morning," Hermione said, entering the room slowly. She looked as tired as Sirius felt, her eyes half-lidded and red, and her hair wildly curly. While it was normally sleek and controlled, Sirius noticed that when she was stressed or tired, like today, it reverted to the wild bush he remembered from her childhood.

"Coffee?" Draco asked.

"Why are you being nice?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. The girl really could read anyone like a book.

"We have a job," Draco said. "I got an owl this morning."

"What kind of job?" Hermione asked, spooning jam onto her toast.

"Muggles are being sold as slaves to wizards," Draco said. "The Ministry of Magic in Bulgaria did a couple raids on Dark wizards and found them. The Muggles said they were kidnapped in London. They remember a man with a wand."

"Lovely," she said. "What do they want us to do?"

"Well, a lot of the slaves were teenage girls taken outside a shopping center," Draco said. He looked to Hermione sheepishly. "So it looks like you get to be bait."

Hermione growled at him. "I hate being bait."

"No one's as good at it as you are," he argued. "C'mon, Spots. It'll be easy. You dress up like a schoolgirl, we catch the bastard, we party."

"I still hate being bait," she pouted.

"Well, we'll stage a coup and make you Minister of Magic and you can outlaw witches as undercover agents," Draco said. "But until then, go get dressed."

"I hate you," she snapped. She stood to leave.

"You love me!" Draco called after her.

"You should be nice," Harry chastised. "Mione did let you move in here."

"You would've argued for me," Draco said, taking Harry's hand in his.

"I dunno," Harry said. "Mione loses an argument and she stops cooking. And I burn water."

Draco snorted. "She's just grumpy. A good hunt and she'll be her normal chipper self."

"Speaking of hunting," Harry said, "the Department of Magical Law Enforcement director sent an owl for you, Sirius." He handed Sirius a rolled piece of parchment.

"They want me to start official training the Monday after the party," Sirius said, skimming the letter. "He expects I'll be ready in a month or so."

"That's about the same time Tonks will come back," Harry said. "Maybe they'll partner you two together."

"Maybe," Sirius said noncommittally.

"Just so you know, I hate you, Draconis Abraxus Malfoy," Hermione's voiced called from the hallway.

"Just get your cute little arse out here," Draco replied. A little more grumbling from Hermione and she entered the room.

The girl who entered the kitchen was not Hermione. Dressed in a short plaid skirt and uniform skirt, she had shoulder-length honey blonde hair and green eyes, not waist-length brown curls and brandy eyes. A dusting of freckles covered her ivory cheeks and her small cupid's-bow mouth was perfectly pink. She was a bit taller and thinner than Hermione, not as curvaceous.

"How…" Sirius shook his head.

"There's a series of spells the Ministry created that do the same as Polyjuice potions but last longer," Harry said. "They come in handy for undercover missions."

"You need to disguise your voice," Draco said. "And your nose is the same."

"My nose? My nose is not this large, Draconis," Hermione warned. "You had better not think this is my nose!"

Draco grinned broadly. "Just checking."

"I hate this outfit," she griped, tugging on the short skirt.

"Some men like the schoolgirl thing," Sirius pointed out.

"Some men are disgusting," Hermione retorted. "Drake, can we go? I want to get this done with."

"Fine," Draco said. He looked to Harry and Sirius. "If she doesn't kill me, we'll be back for dinner."

* * *

I wanted to give you a glimpse into the life in Hearth House. Did you like it? If you did (and if you ever want to get to the yummy-naked-sirius parts) you should press that little button labeled "review" and let me know! please? pretty please? with strawberries and marshmallow creme on top?"

There will probably be another chapter added tomorrow, if i get around to it. It's my lazy day, so who knows if i actually do.


	10. Chapter 9

i actually don't have any notes for this one... weirdness. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!~ K.  


* * *

Draco and Hermione returned in the mid afternoon, bursting into the house. Hermione, glamours removed, stomped past the living room where Harry and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap.

"Spots!" Draco called, chasing her into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Draco," she snapped.

"The Healers wanted to examine you," Draco said.

"I said I'm fine!"

"You're bleeding, Spots!" This got Harry and Sirius off the sofa.

"Mione, what happened?" Her wrists were read and bloody, and a cut on her lip had bled onto her shirt.

"Nothing," Hermione said, running cold water over her wrists.

"We found the guy," Draco said. "He… I dunno, one second I saw her, and the next she was gone."

"Mione," Harry said again.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, leaning over the sink. "He may have Imperioused me. I was looking at a magazine, and the next thing I knew Draco was untying me."

"I think he made her as an Auror," Draco said. "None of the Muggles said they were hit."

"Lemme see that lip," Harry said, holding a hand out to Hermione. She walked slowly to him, eyes downcast.

"I'm fine," she said. "I've had worse."

"Don't remind me," Harry said darkly. "It makes me want to lock you away in your room." He raised his wand and touched it to her lip. "Did you see his face?"

"If I did, I don't remember," she said.

"He got away when I found her. He won't go back there now," Draco said. "We're going to need backup."

"You should've had it today," Harry muttered. Sirius shot him a look.

"It's not Draco's fault," Hermione said. "I wasn't paying attention like I should've been." Harry just grumbled under his breath.

"I'm… erm… I'm gonna go back to the Ministry," Draco said quietly. "I need to write up the report." He left the room before anyone could stop him. Hermione sighed heavily.

"It's really not his fault," she said, pulling away from Harry.

"I know," Harry sighed. "I just- you know I don't like it when you-"

"Well I don't like it either!" she snapped. "But you're not my father, Harry. You're not my husband. It's my life, so let me bloody well live it!" she stalked out of the room, slamming doors in her wake.

"She has a point," Sirius commented at length.

"I know," Harry sighed. "What do I do now?"

"Go talk to Draco," Sirius said. "I'll handle Hermione."

"Thanks," Harry said, giving him a sad smile.

"No problem. Go." Harry left, heading to the fireplace, while Sirius headed upstairs. Hermione's door was closed, so he knocked quietly. "Mione?"

"What?" Came the muffled reply.

"Can I come in, kitten?"

"Fine." He opened the door slowly. He hadn't been inside Hermione's bedroom fully. She was sitting at a large wooden desk positioned in front of the window. Her four-poster bed was neatly made, and the bookshelf on one wall was well-stocked. There was a library downstairs, but Sirius guessed she just liked having books around her.

"What do you want, Sirius?"

"You changed your clothes," he observed. She was now wearing a ragged old t-shirt and a torn pair of jeans.

"You expected me to stay in that dreadful thing?" She turned around in her chair. "What do you want?"

"Harry didn't mean to sound over-protective," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He just worries about you."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "And I didn't mean to snap at him. But he and Draco have been driving me crazy."

"What have they been doing?" He hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, but he didn't spend all of his time with them. He was fond of taking long runs in either his Padfoot form or his human one, just grateful for the open air. He also liked to spend long lazy afternoons in the garden, although Hermione usually joined him, working with her plants.

"They've just been pestering me about Ronald," she said. "Drake's always hated him, but Harry…"

"They're just worried, kitten," he said. "They want to make sure you're happy."

Hermione shook her head and ran a hand over her hair. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Okay," Sirius said, thinking of something to distract her. "Erm, I'm staring training a week from Monday."

"That's wonderful!" she said. "I loved my training. Have you any idea about what division you'll join after?"

"Nah," he said. "I'll figure it out after I've met the people."

Hermione chuckled. "So you'll decide what you're going to do with your life based on the people you like?"

"Sure," he said. He winked at her. "You never know. Maybe there's a pretty brunette in some division that's just waiting for Sirius Black to come along and steal her heart."

"How do you fit through doors with that big head of yours?"

He grinned wolfishly at her. "I coated all the doorjambs in butter while you were sleeping." She giggled, smiling brightly. Sirius' eyes ticked over to her bookcase to avoid staring at her. She was just so damn pretty. "You do realize there's a rather well-stocked library downstairs, don't you?"

Hermione gazed over at the wooden shelves. "Those are my parents' books. I couldn't put them in the library."

Sirius stood, walking over to the case. He touched the spines gently, reading the titles. "Shakespeare, Blake, Wordsworth, Dickens. No wonder you're such a bookworm, love." He smiled back at her.

"You've read Muggle literature?" she asked, standing.

"Another rebellion against my parents," he said. "Lily loved to read. She gave me my first Shakespeare. _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ She said I reminded her of Puck."

Hermione laughed. "I agree with her."

He smiled and pulled a leather-bound book from the shelf. "_Paradise Lost_. I love this one."

"It was my father's favorite," she said. "He said Milton was one of the most brilliant men in the world."

"I've got some lines from this on my back," Sirius said.

"Really?"

He nodded, handing her the book. "Here, have a look." He pulled his shirt off and turned his back. On his left shoulder, in elegant black script, was Hermione's favorite passage.

But wherefore let we then our faithful friends,  
The associates and copartners of our loss  
Lie thus astonished on the oblivious Pool,  
And call them not to share with us their part  
In this unhappy Mansion, or once more  
With rallied Arms to try what may be yet  
Regained in Heaven, or what more lost in Hell?

She touched his skin gently as she read, her touch sending shivers down his spine. "It's beautifully done," she said. "This is my favorite passage."

"I had a good artist," he said. Hermione stepped around him, taking in his many tattoos. He was the absolute picture of the bad boy her mother had warned her about. The word 'Marauder' was displayed in bold gothic script across his firm belly. A Celtic knot decorated one wrist like a cuff, a paw print stamped his right pectoral muscle, and the names 'Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs' lay on his left bicep. There was a nasty pink scar right next to it.

"What happened here?" she asked, touching the mark.

"Took a knife to that traitor's name before I went to find him," Sirius said quietly. "The four of us got that the day after we graduated.

Hermione noticed a series of runes on his right forearm. "That's Harry's birthday."

"Got it about ten minutes after he was born," he said with a smile. "I'll never forget it. Lily was exhausted, but gorgeous as always. James wouldn't stop grinning. None of us did. Harry was so small, but he was perfect. They were so proud."

"I wish I could have met them," Hermione said. "Last year for his birthday, Remus gave Harry memories of his parents. She was beautiful."

"Yeah, she was," Sirius said, gazing out the window. "She'd have loved you, pet. She was brilliant, just like you. She could do charms no one had even thought of. And she had a good heart. Had to have, since she loved me like a brother. I have a feeling James would've driven you bonkers though. He was a bit like Fred and George on speed."

"He could do no more than you, Harry, and Drake already do," she laughed. She ran her fingers over the paw print tattoo. "I'm a bit surprised you don't have a naked woman tattooed somewhere. Or is she just somewhere I can't see?"

"Mum Potter made me promise that the only woman's name I'd ever get was my daughter," he said, catching her hand in his. "And I don't have a child yet."

"Do you want them?" she whispered. He was transfixed by her soft, small hand.

"Eventually, I s'pose," he said, looking into her honey-gold eyes. "If I met the right girl."

Hermione made some sound of agreement, hypnotized by his steel-blue eyes. Before she realized what was happening, the space between them disappeared and their lips met. His lips were soft and gently, such a contradiction to his personality. Their tongues danced, stroked each other as his hands drew her closer. She moaned into his mouth when she felt the hard length of his arousal press against her belly. He tasted so good.

When his hand moved to cup her breast, she broke away with a gasp. "Wait. Stop," she panted. "We can't do this. I can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, his lips plump and red from her kisses.

"I'm engaged to be married," she whispered.

"He's not good for you, Mione," he said, stepping toward her again. She stepped back.

"That makes it okay to cheat on him?" she asked. "He is my fiancé, Sirius."

"He's a bastard," Sirius seethed. "Why do you stay with him? He's not good enough for you, and he hits you! Why would you stay with that?"

"I think you should go," Hermione said, turning her back on him. She sat down at her desk again, ignoring his presence until he left, muttering to himself.

* * *

oh no! what could happen now? hmm.... i have no idea... and neither will you unless you review! (just kidding, of course, i'll keep posting. there will probably be another by tomorrow.) loves!


	11. Chapter 10

have a little patience, loves. I promise there's a happy ending, but first we've got to get a little angstiness out of the way. you're gonna hate me in a couple chapters anyway, so i'm not worried. it will be good, so just breathe.~K.  


* * *

A few days later in the evening., Sirius was reading the Prophet in the living room while Draco and Harry played wizard's chess. Hermione hadn't spoken to him since dismissing him from her room that night, and the tension had begun to be palatable. Sirius avoided Harry's worried glances and dodged Draco's leading questions. Hermione, on the other hand, simply ignored his presence whenever they shared a room. She had taken to spending long hours alone in her room, even avoiding the garden whenever Sirius was awake. They heard the distinct sound of feet on stairs, and Hermione entered the room. She was dressed in jogging shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'm going out for a run," she announced.

"Want company?" Sirius offered. They'd been out running together since he'd been home. She steadfastly ignored him.

"I'll be back in an hour or two," she said, looking to Harry.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked, darting his eyes from Hermione to Sirius.

"Fine. I'll be back later." She nodded to Draco and left.

"Sirius?" Harry asked once she'd left. "Want to tell us what's going on?"

"Dunno," he said, shrugging.

"Hermione hasn't spoken to you in days," Harry said. "Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"I said some stuff 'bout Weasley. Must've pissed her off."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. None of them bought that answer, but they knew they wouldn't get anywhere by pestering him. "Harry, do you know where my file on the Moxley case is?" Draco asked casually.

"Yeah, I think I saw it in your room," Harry said.

"Help me look for it?" Harry nodded, rising from his chair. The men left the room, Sirius calling after them.

"You're not subtle, you know!"

Ignoring him, they went up to Draco's room. "What do you think?" Harry asked, lounging on Draco's bed.

"It's not just that he said something about Weasley," Draco said. "Spots doesn't hold grudges, and if he pissed her off, she would've just had it out with him."

Harry nodded, patting the space next to him. Draco flopped down, smiling when Harry started running his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe something happened between Mione and Sirius," Draco suggested. "Something of the naked and sweaty persuasion." He turned over, propping himself up on one arm. He trailed his fingers over Harry's abdomen.

"Do you think they'd do that?" Harry asked. "I mean, Sirius, sure, but Hermione would never cheat on Ron. Even though I'm sure Ron is cheating on her."

"You have proof?"

"I heard Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown talking in the elevator last week," Harry said. "Ron and Lavender had a thing in school."

"Trust me, I know," Draco said with a grimace. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I caught them in an empty classroom sixth year. Lemme just say this: even Weasley's arse is freckled."

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ugh. I have never wondered that."

"Good," Draco said, grinning.

"You know…" Harry said, matching his grin. "Sirius won't come up here and Hermione will be gone for awhile…"

"I like the way you think," Draco said. He moved over Harry, kissing him soundly. Harry barely remembered to shut the door and put up silencing spells.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius was dozing in the living room when the first clap of thunder startled him awake. It was pouring rain outside when he went to the window. A bolt of lightning flashed over the sky. Was Hermione home yet? He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, and worry clenched his stomach. Glancing back outside at the storm, he ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"Mione?" he called, knocking on her door. Her room was empty. Draco and Harry came out of Draco's room, hair a mess and Harry's shirt half buttoned.

"What's going on, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Have you heard Mione come home?" he asked. "There's a big storm out. If she's still out-"

He was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and Hermione's voice calling out. "Boys? Anyone home?"

Harry smiled. "There. You were worried for nothing."

"Yeah," Sirius said, still shaken from the fear for Hermione. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, of course. But he'd come into this family, and it had truly frightened him to see that storm and not known where she was.

"Now, go back downstairs. We'll be down for dinner in a bit," Harry said. Sirius nodded distractedly, already making his way downstairs. Hermione stood in the entryway, completely soaked to the skin. She was shivering, and something snapped inside Sirius.

"What the hell were you doing out in the storm like that?" he asked, immediately guiding her into the living room. He lit a fire in the grate, even though it was a warm summer, and took a blanket from the sofa. He wrapped it around her tightly and pushed her toward the chair by the fire.

"I'm fine, Sirius," she protested as he stared her down.

"Sure you are," he said snappishly. "What if you'd been hit by lightning? You could've been killed! You should've Apparated home as soon as the rain started."

"Didn't realize you cared," she muttered, pouting. Sirius sighed.

"I fell asleep," he admitted. "I woke up and it was raining buckets, and I didn't know where you were. It… it scared me."

"Oh," she said, blushing. "I wasn't terribly far away when the rain started. It only got bad the last two hundred meters or so."

"You're soaked," he mumbled, kneeling in front of her. He touched her dripping hair gently.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," she said. He smiled softly up at her, enjoying the warmth in her eyes that had been absent the last few days.

"I'm sorry about the other day," he said. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that. And… I know you… are with him. I just-"

"Shh," she said, touching his mouth with two fingers. "It's forgiven and forgotten." She smiled a little. "Gods, it's been a horrid day. Maybe we should just go to bed and start over." She blushed vibrantly. "I- I mean go to bed separately, of course. Not to your bed, or to my bed, but…" She covered her face with one hand. "Make me stop."

He chuckled, touching her cheek with one hand. "Go take a shower, love. I'll make up some dinner, and then you can go to your own bed, all alone."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to cook?"

He pinched her shoulder. "Oi! I'll have you know that I'm a master chef. When it comes in a box. But I can make up some sandwiches and stuff."

"Fine," she laughed. "But don't touch the cake I've made for the party!"

"Yes, sir, general," he mocked, saluting. She swatted at him as he stood. He helped her to her feet, taking the damp blanket from her and swatting at her behind as she left. He heard her giggles as she walked down the hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sirius was alone, falling. Darkness surrounded him. He could hear screams, wails of agony. It reeked of sulfur, and he couldn't breathe. An enormous weight seemed to be crushing his chest. Someone was screaming his name frantically, but he couldn't reach them. "Sirius! Sirius!"

"Sirius! Wake up!" Someone was shaking him. His eyes shot open and locked on Hermione's worried face. She leaned over him, her curls falling over one shoulder and dangling across his chest.

"Oh," he panted, struggling for breath.

"That was a bad one," she said, stroking his sweaty brow. He nodded shakily.

"What time is it?" he asked, still staring at her.

"Too early to be up yet," she said. She touched his cheek gently. "Calm down. Close your eyes and go back to sleep. No more dreams tonight."

He murmured sleepily as she continued running her hand over his face. She caressed both cheekbones and traced a finger over his jaw. He closed his eyes as she lifted her hand to run her fingers through his long hair. He felt her get up from her spot next to him on the bed and his eyes shot open. "Stay. Please."

She looked torn, conflicted. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sirius."

"Please," he said again. "I see- I can't be alone. Please don't leave me alone."

After a long moment she relented, smiling softly at him. "Okay," she said. "Calm down. I won't leave you." She climbed into the bed next to him and pulled his discarded quilt over her body. Sirius stayed under the sheets as she turned and presented her back to him. He leaned into her, wrapping a strong arm around her waist. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Okay, lemme just say something real quick- Hermione's not going to just dump ron just because Sirius is here and gorgeous. yeah, she's thinking about it, but she can't just dump the guy she's spent 5 years with, even though he's a prick. she's not that kind of girl. just be patient and give me a few more chapters, okay? please? pretty please?~K.


	12. Chapter 11

I know! two in one day! have fun, loves.

* * *

When Sirius awoke next, his hair was being stroked by gentle hands. He'd twisted around in his bed; his head was pillowed by Hermione's belly and his legs were kicked out to the side. He was still covered by tangled sheets, and he thanked the gods for that. He didn't think Hermione would stay in his bed after learning he slept naked.

"Erm, good morning," he said, turning his head to look at her. She smiled kindly at him.

"Good morning," she said, still petting his hair. "You managed to get some sleep."

"Yeah," he answered even though it wasn't a question. "Did you sleep?"

"A bit," she said. She continued stroking his hair. "You could use a haircut."

He chuckled. "Harry said you'd say that."

"Well, it's true," she tutted. "You three ragamuffins make me look like a terrible-"

"Mother?" he teased. "Wife? Hermione, love, you've got to lighten up. Have a little fun. Let that wild curly hair down."

"Hey!" she protested. "I have plenty of fun, I'll have you know."

Sirius raised up on his arms, making sure to keep the sheets wrapped tightly around his waist. His eyes raked over her slender form. "Oh, I have no doubt, love," he murmured huskily. He stared her down, watching as her breathing sped up. "Mione, I want to kiss you."

"I know," she whispered, "but we can't." She climbed out of bed quickly, putting distance between them.

"Tell me something," he said, getting out of bed. He kept the sheet around his body and stalked over to her. "Do you love him?'

"He's my fiancé," she said breathlessly. He chuckled wryly, pressing her against the wall.

"That's not an answer, but I'll let it go," he said. He leaned in, kissing her throat gently. "Do you want him? Does being around him make you ache to be touched? Do you kiss him and rub against him like you did with me?"

"Sirius, please," she whimpered.

"Please what, love?"

She placed a hand on his chest. When he looked up at her eyes, there were tears in them. He backed away in surprise. "Please don't ask me this," she said. "I can't, Sirius. I-"

"Gods, I'm such an arse," he said. "I'm sorry, love. I- Dammit!" He turned and pulled at his hair. "I just- I'm sorry, I shouldn't've…"

"It's okay," she said. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. I won't do it again, I promise."

"Thank you," she said, sniffling. He pulled away, forcing a smile.

"You should probably go," he said. She nodded mutely, not meeting his eyes.

"The party's tonight," she reminded him. "Everyone will be here at five. Molly and I will be cooking if you need anything." Sirius nodded, watching as she left the room. She closed the door behind her and he let out a long breath.

What the hell was he doing? He'd never chased a girl wearing a ring. He prided himself in never being that man. So why was he chasing Hermione now? Granted, she was gorgeous, smart, and insanely talented. She was funny and sweet, and she gave him a run for his money in any conversation. But he was Sirius Black. The Casanova of Hogwarts. The original Gryffindor Sex God. Women swooned and cast aside their boyfriends when he walked in the room. He'd gotten nearly a hundred owls from women since his return. All of them offered their services to distract him from the demands of fame. So why did he want to go after Hermione, to beg her to leave Weasley? Why did he want her so badly?

He dressed quickly, pulling on his boots as he walked down the hall. He needed to talk to Remus. Moony would know what to do. Harry caught him as he exited Draco's room.

"Hey, where're you headed?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Remus," Sirius said. Harry frowned.

"Everything okay?"

Sirius nodded distractedly. "Marauder thing, Harry. I need Moony's advice."

"Okay…" Harry said slowly. "Make sure you're home in time for the party, though. Mione'll have your hide if you're late."

"Don't worry," Sirius said. He went downstairs, carefully avoiding the kitchen. He tossed a handful of Floo powder into the grate. "Hey Moon!"

Remus' head appeared in the fire. "Sirius. How are you?"

"I need to come over," he said. Remus had seen that look before, although it was usually on James' face, not Sirius'.

"Of course. Dora's just getting Teddy up. Come on through."

Sirius landed in Remus' living room, brushing soot off of his shirt. "I don't know what I'm doing, Moon," he said woefully.

Remus wrapped an arm around his old friend. Sirius had never been given a chance to grow up. They were still living together as bachelors, acting much as they had as teenagers, when Sirius was arrested. Now, he had to mature, while everyone he knew already was. Remus knew his friend would have some difficulties with it.

"What's wrong, Pads?"

"It's-"

"Uncle Siri!" Teddy squealed, running into the room. He launched himself into Sirius' lap, giggling like mad.

"Hey, little man," he said, ruffling Teddy's purple hair. "Have you been behaving?"

"Yessir," Teddy said. "I even helped Mummy with Melody's diaper today."

"Good man," Sirius said. "You remember what I told you?"

"Uh-huh," Teddy said. "You know what Uncle Siri said, Daddy?"

"No, I don't," Remus said, raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

"He said that I hafta take care of Melody all the time, even when she bugs me," Teddy said. "Cuz it's the Rotter's Code."

"Marauder's Code," Sirius corrected. "We always take care of our girls."

"Right," Teddy said, nodding seriously.

"Speaking of," Remus said, "Dora and I have something to ask you, Pads."

Sirius frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, originally, we were going to ask Harry again, but now that you're back, we were wondering…" He smiled broadly. "Will you be Godfather to Melody? I know it's a little late, but-"

"Of course!" Sirius hooted. "Moon…"

"We've asked Mione to be Godmother," Remus added. He watched Sirius' face cloud over again. The werewolf cocked his head and looked to his son. "Teddy, why don't you go check in with your mum? See how breakfast's coming?"

"Okay Daddy," Teddy said, hopping off Sirius' lap.

"So…" Remus started. "Whatever's bothering you has to do with Hermione?"

Sirius looked up in surprise. "How… Never mind, you always could read me like a book." He shook his head.

"Sirius, what's happened?"

"I kissed her," he said quietly. "Er, or maybe she kissed me. I don't…"

"She's engaged, Sirius," Remus reminded him.

"You think I don't know that?" He stood and started pacing. "I've never- I stay away from girls like that. I've never taken a girl that was spoken for."

"Never?" Remus was surprised.

"_Never_," Sirius stressed. "But he… she can't love him. There's no way."

"They've been together since they were kids, Sirius," Remus said.

"He treats her like shit, Remus. She acts like a dog that's been beaten around him. Why doesn't she leave him? She's… she should have someone who worships her. Who laughs at her jokes that aren't really funny, but she tries so hard. And someone who will play with her hair while she reads, because she's always twirling a finger around in that nest. Why doesn't she leave him and find someone else?"

"I don't know," Remus said. "But Sirius-"

"Sirius, Teddy said you were here." Tonks entered the room, newborn baby Melody in her arms. "I've got breakfast ready, you two."

"Thanks Dora," Remus said. He touched Sirius' shoulder. "We'll talk after breakfast, Pads."

Sirius nodded, plastering a smile on his face. He stood and held out his arms to Tonks. "Give me that gorgeous goddaughter of mine." Tonks laughed and handed the baby over. Sirius gave the happy little girl a cuddle, dropping a kiss to her downy forehead.

"Do you remember when Harry was this little?" Sirius asked Remus. "James would never let him down. I think Lily had to pry him away to feed him."

"He's the same," Tonks said. "With both of them." She smiled fondly at her husband.

"It's just so strange," Sirius commented, following the Lupins into their tidy kitchen. "I mean, she'll be a full person some day. But right now she's so small."

"Have you ever thought about kids, Sirius?" Tonks asked, dishing out potatoes. Teddy sat next to Sirius, tugging on his arm.

"Are you gonna have a baby, Uncle Siri?" the boy asked.

"Gotta find me a girl first, mate," Sirius answered with a wink. "Got any ideas?"

"Yeah!" Teddy answered. "Auntie Mione!"

"Teddy, Auntie Mione is going to marry Uncle Ron," Remus said. Teddy made a face.

"I agree," Sirius whispered in the boy's ear.

"When is Uncle Harry going to get married?" Teddy asked. "I heard Mrs. Weasley talkin' 'bout it."

"Harry's still young," Sirius said. He cast a significant look at Remus. "I don't see him marrying any girl right now."

Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius wouldn't out Harry and Draco, but Remus was a smart man. Surely he had seen the same clues that tipped Sirius off. That was just one of many things he needed advice about. Remus nodded, indicating they'd talk about it once they were out of range of young, talkative ears.

* * *

By that afternoon, Sirius and Remus had discussed every issue that had arisen since Sirius' return. Remus advised that Sirius back of Hermione right now. She was still engaged, though privately, he didn't think Hermione's relationship with Ron would last much longer. He'd suppressed some pictures of Ron with a leggy blonde that the Prophet was going to run. He simply couldn't allow Hermione to be humiliated like that. There were some benefits to being the Head of a department no one could ask questions about.

"Right," Sirius said, smiling at his friend. "Thanks, Moon, for everything." He hugged the werewolf tightly. "I don't know what I'd 've done if I came back and you weren't here."

"I'm glad we don't have to find out," Remus said, hugging the man who had been a brother to him.

"I should go. Mione'll flay me alive if I'm late to my own party."

"We'll be there," Remus said, escorting him to the fireplace. Sirius grabbed a handful of powder and disappeared.

"There you are!" Molly Weasley greeted him angrily as his feet touched ground. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

"Had to talk to Remus, Molly," Sirius said, a little irritated. He wasn't one of her sons and he wasn't a boy anymore; she didn't need to talk to him like one.

"Hermione has been working so hard for-"

"Molly, I'm a grown man," he interrupted. "I don't need you mothering me, please." Molly's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I'm sorry, Molly, but it's been a rough day." Remus was one of the few people who had ever seen him cry, and Sirius had done more than a bit of it that day.

"Sirius, is everything all right?" Hermione asked from the doorway. She approached him slowly, raising her hand to brush soot away from his face. "You're all dusty."

"It's fine, love," he said, catching her hand. She stared up at him, noticing the frown and the red-rimmed eyes but not commenting.

"Okay," she murmured. "You should go get ready. That shirt I bought you last week would look wonderful with your eyes. " He forced a smile, brushing a curl from her forehead.

"You're subtle with your orders, Granger," he said.

She smiled mischievously. "You should've seen Draco's face when I suggested he wear red. I thought he was going to cry."

"Sorry I missed it," he said, staring at his boots."I needed to talk to Rem-"

"It's fine, Sirius," she said, glancing at Molly. "Harry told me. And really, I have everything under control here. We didn't need your help. Harry and Draco just got in the way."

"Still, I should've…" She squeezed the hand that still held hers. Sirius looked up to see her smiling softly.

"Go get cleaned up. People will be here soon." Sirius nodded to her and Molly, leaving the room. He caught Molly's comment as he left.

"I hope you know what you are doing, girl."

"My mother died two years ago, Molly," Hermione snapped.

"Maybe it's time you moved out of here," Molly suggested.

"This is _my_ house, Molly," Hermione said coldly. "If you or Ronald have a problem with who I let live in _my_ house, you can get out."

She left Molly stuttering in the living room. Sirius was still standing in the hallway. She met his eyes briefly, conflict marring the caramel brown in her eyes.

"You should change," she murmured.

"I will," Sirius said. He looked her over. She was in a pretty yellow sundress, her feet bare. "You look very pretty, kitten."

"Thank you," she whispered. She rose up on her toes and brushed a kiss over his cheekbone. She turned her back on him with a sigh, walking back to the kitchen. He watched her walk away before turning and going upstairs.

* * *

Okay, so- i wanted to show that both of them are having problems with this attraction between them. Hermione's not going to just dump Ron, and Sirius is having issues with the feelings he's developed for a girl that, for all intents and purposes, is taken. I promise you've only got to wait one more chapter for the Hermione-Ron show to implode. be patient. and don't yell at me. ~ k.


	13. Chapter 12

brace yourselves...  


* * *

The party was an all-around success. The food Hermione had prepared was magnificent, and the music playing was popular and appropriate. Sirius mingled with people he hadn't seen since his Hogwarts days, all the while keeping an eye on Hermione. She was in her element once again, entertaining her guests. He watched as she and Draco laughed at a story Charlie Weasley was telling, her arm resting lightly on Draco's arm.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Harry said, sidling up to him. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, I was never interested, but I've got eyes. She's my sister, and she's hotter than hell. I can admit it."

Sirius chuckled. "She's prettier when she laughs," he said.

"Yeah. She doesn't do enough of that," Harry said. He watched Hermione for a long moment, swirling his drink around in its glass. "Ron's not right for her," he said. He gave Sirius a stern look. "I'm not saying you're right for her either. I've heard the stories about you, Sirius. I love you, but you've been around more than anyone I would want for Hermione."

"Who said I was interested?" Sirius said, bristling slightly. He ignored the jab at his previous womanizing behavior, even though he hadn't touched a woman other than Hermione since he returned.

Harry gave him a long look. "I know that look. That's the look a man gets when he starts a chase."

"Harry-"

"I love you, Sirius, but so help me, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Sirius could suddenly see why Harry was successful as an Auror. He could be downright scary.

"Understood."

"And half the people here agree. You weren't here, Sirius. You don't know what we've gone through. What she's gone through. Yeah, you've heard the story, but you weren't there to see the bodies lining the Great Hall. You didn't see your best friends covered in blood. You didn't have to hear Hermione's nightmares after she killed Bellatrix."

"No, I wasn't here," Sirius agreed. "But why just me? You say you'll kill me, but what about Ron? Why aren't you kicking the hell out of him?"

"Because I've never seen him actually do anything," Harry said sadly. He ran a hand through his hair. "I want her to leave him, because I know she's not happy, and she's not safe. But she thinks everyone will hate her if she doesn't marry him. I don't know what to do, Sirius."

Sirius pulled his godson into a hug. "It'll work out, Harry. And for the record, I'd never hurt Mione if I could help it. Even if I couldn't help it. I mean, not that it matters, because she doesn't like me like that, but you know what I mean."

Harry pulled away and smiled. "I know. We should get you back to your party. The witch from the Prophet has been aching to see you."

"Ugh," Sirius said, eyeing the bleached blonde monstrosity that was the reporter. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Harry ordered. "Now go."

Sirius gave a short, polite interview to the witch, who was mainly interested in knowing who he was dating. After that, he gave another to a wizard from the Wizarding Wireless Network about his return and his future. It seemed everyone was interested in what he was going to do next. When he finally managed to escape the reporters' clutches, he made his way to where Remus and Hermione stood. Hermione held little Melody in her arms while Teddy chattered next to her.

"She's falling asleep," Remus said, gazing at his daughter. He brushed a light brown curl from the baby's face.

"I've got the yellow room set up from them," Hermione said, smiling at her goddaughter. "I even have one of those monitors to know when she cries."

"You're an angel," Remus said, kissing her forehead. Tonks walked up, a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand.

"Hermione, are you aware that my husband's in love with you?" the metamorphagus sighed.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? Yes, we're going to run away together," Hermione giggled.

Remus nudged her playfully. "As if you'd ever go for an old man like me," he lamented.

"Yes, there is that," she laughed. "You are quite old, Remus darling. Ancient, in fact. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be abed by now, dear? All the geriatrics are."

"You are wicked," Remus laughed. Hermione smiled broadly, catching Sirius' eye.

"Did you see me on my broom, Uncle Siri?" Teddy asked, tugging on Sirius' pant leg. He picked the little boy up.

"Yes, I did," he said. "You'll be a Seeker like your Uncle Harry in no time."

"I want t' be a Beater like Fred and George," Teddy informed him with a yawn. He rested his head- now sandy blond like his father- on Sirius' shoulder.

"I think that's our cue, young man," Sirius said. "Up to bed now."

"I'll take him," Sirius said, holding the boy a bit tighter. Teddy nestled against him, wrapping his small arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius couldn't resist smelling the clean scent of his hair- like sunshine and grass.

"Come on then," Tonks said. "I've got to feed Mel before she sleeps anyway."

The foursome walked into the house- the party was centered in the garden- and were instantly assaulted by yelling.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

"That's Ron," Hermione whispered. "He said he couldn't make it."

"Here, give her to me," Remus said. Sirius handed the dozing Teddy off to his mother and followed Hermione into the living room.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. Her fiancé stood in front of the fireplace, obviously having just Flooed in. Harry and Draco stood next to each other by the sofa. Harry stood a bit in front of Draco, and all three had their wands drawn. Hermione stepped between them, holding her arms out.

"Put those down," she said. She turned to Ron. "Ronald, what's going on?"

"Them!" Ron yelled. "I got out of the Floo and saw those two snogging!"

"What?" She turned to Harry and Draco. Her brandy eyes were hurt. "Harry? Drake?"

"I should've told you," Harry mumbled, eyes downcast. His shoulders slumped, like a little boy being chastised by his mother.

"Six months," she whispered. "Six months you've been hiding this from me? Or was it longer?"

"After that weekend you went to Brighton," Draco said, shamefaced.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Harry?" The black-haired man shrugged.

"Who cares, Hermione? The point is that they're-"

"Shut up, Ronald," Hermione hissed. She looked back to Harry. "What, you thought I would reject you? That I would hate you? That I would demand you and Draco leave my house? Did you really think I thought that? It's all right for everyone else in the world to be gay, but not the great Harry Potter!"

"Mione…" Harry murmured.

"How could you not trust me?" she asked. She stepped toward him, taking his hands in hers. Soft tears fell down her face. "What did you tell me, Harry? You told me we were a family. You said family was more important than anything else."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered, bowing to kiss her hands. "I'm so sorry. I was scared and-"

"Shh," she soothed, gathering him in her arms. He let his tears escape onto her shoulder. "I love you," she said, kissing his temple. "You will always be my brother, Harry, no matter who you love. Always."

"Love you," Harry sniffled. Hermione pulled away and smiled.

"Does he make you happy?" Harry darted a shy glance at Draco and smiled.

"'Does he make you happy'?!" Ron echoed. "NO! That's it, Hermione! You are moving out of this house! Tonight!"

"Excuse me?" she hissed, turning to look at him. Ron grabbed her arm hard and yanked her away from Harry. Her wand fell out of her pocket and onto the floor. She pulled free with a glare.

"You will not continue living here," Ron said.

"This is _my_ house, Ronald."

"I don't care!" he said. "You'll not live in this… this bordello with that-" he pointed at Sirius- "and those two." He cast a disgusted look at Harry and Draco. "How can you even look at those animals?"

Hermione slapped him. "How dare you?!" She didn't notice the crowd that had gathered at the door. Ron grabbed her wrist again, hard enough to bruise, but she didn't wince.

"No fiancée of mine will live here," he growled.

Hermione jerked free and raised her left hand. She pulled off her engagement ring and threw it at his feet. "Lucky for you, I'm not your fiancée. The wedding is off, Ronald."

Ron backhanded her. She stumbled, catching her leg on the coffee table and falling. Her lip bled from the blow. "You won't do better than me," he spat. "But go ahead and try. You're probably fucking all three of them anyway. You're nothing but a dirty Mudblood whore."

Draco, Harry, Sirius, and Remus all rushed to attack Ron, but something held them back. An invisible force held them away from the embattled pair. Hermione, lip bleeding and tears running down both cheeks, stood up on shaky legs. The magic around her, incited by her anger, crackled in the air. She sent Ron flying with a look. His head hit the wall and he hit the ground in a heap.

"Mione! Hermione, let me through!" Harry pleaded, pounding against the barrier she'd put up. She let it fall with a sob and the men rushed to her. Harry caught her as she slumped to the ground. Draco and Sirius tied Ron up and took his wand. Molly Weasley was screaming, cursing them for hurting her son, but her husband and oldest sons held her back forcibly. Draco and one of the other Aurors present hauled Ron outside to be taken to the Ministry for charges.

Harry rocked Hermione gently, stroking her hair as she cried. He was crying as well. Sirius took in the sight somberly before realizing the audience they had. He stepped in front of the pair, shielding them from view.

"Party's over," he announced. "Thanks for coming, but get out." The crowd dispersed silently, gathering their family members and leaving without a word. Sirius turned back to the sobbing pair.

"Take her upstairs and get her cleaned up, Harry," he said softly. "I'll take care of things down here."

"We'll help," Remus said. Harry nodded, rising to his feet. He cradled Hermione to his chest and carried her up to her room. Remus let out a deep sight. "That wasn't how I expected things to come to a head," he said.

"You didn't think she'd marry him?" Tonks asked, vanishing shards of glass broken by Hermione's fall.

"No," Remus said. "I was going to give her some pictures I confiscated from the Prophet. I expected her to break it off then."

"He used to be such a happy kid," Tonks said. "What happened to him?"

"People change," Sirius said. "He changed."

"She'll press charges, right?" Tonks said, looking to her husband.

"I doubt it," Remus said. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "She's too kind-hearted for that. She wouldn't want to send him to Azkaban unless she really had to. She'll probably settle on some kind of magical restraining order."

"Bastard should be Kissed," Sirius said. "You don't hit women." His father had beaten his mother; it was common in pureblood families. Sirius had never raised his hand to a woman not in self-defense and certainly not one he was involved with.

With the Lupins' help, he cleared away the mess from the party quickly. They kept the leftover food, since Sirius knew Hermione didn't like to waste anything. By the time they finished, Draco had returned from the Ministry. Ron was being held at Azkaban, pending charges and a trial. Sirius convinced Remus and Tonks to stay the night, since their children were already asleep upstairs. He said goodnight to them and he and Draco headed for their rooms,

Hermione's door was open a crack, and Sirius could hear Harry's voice drifting out. "Did you love him?"

"I thought I did," Hermione answered. "But we'd been together so long… and everything has changed so much."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I know. I mean, he was my best mate at school, but I've seen him maybe twice in a year. I don't know the last time I actually had a conversation with him." Sirius sat down with his back against the wall, listening. Maybe it was wrong, but he couldn't tear himself away.

"He's changed," Hermione agreed.

Harry coughed lightly, trying to find his voice. "When… when did it start?"

"When did what start? The relationship? You were there for that, Harry. In the Room of Requirement."

"No… I mean…er… when did he start…"

"When did he start hitting me, you mean?" Sirius was surprised that her voice was so strong.

"Yeah." Harry, on the other hand, sounded close to tears.

"Erm… About a year in, I think," Hermione said quietly. "He… we got into an argument because I saw him flirting with Lavender Brown. He slapped me, but then he was so upset and horrified about what he'd done. He apologized and promised he'd never do it again."

"You put up with it for four years?" Harry asked.

"It wasn't all the time," she said. Her voice was quiet. "He… he could be very sweet when he wanted to be. I mean, you remember what he was like after he got the position with the Cannons. He was always buying me things, and taking me out to fancy restaurants. He was a very good boyfriend for a long time."

"Did you have sex with him?" Sirius was a little surprised that Harry would ask such a bold question, but then again, they were family, closer than siblings, and they'd undoubtedly spoken about it before.

"Once," she said. "Erm… about two years ago. I told him I wasn't ready before that. And after… I don't know… he just didn't want to. Not with me."

"What do you mean, not with you?"

"Reporters from the Prophet approached me a few times," she said. "They had photographs. Of Ron. With Lavender, with one of the Chasers from the Cannons, with Fleur's sister… At first I paid them off, but recently… They came to me about a month ago. They had pictures of Ron and Lavender having sex in an alley outside a bar after a Cannons match. I told them to run the pictures."

"They didn't."

"I don't know why," Hermione said. "Maybe they just thought it wasn't worth taking the pictures if they weren't going to get paid for them."

"Did you ever tell Ron about the pictures?"

"Yes," she said. "That's when it got bad."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. "Jesus, Hermione, I could have helped."

"He told me that if I told you, he'd kill me," she whispered. She finally sounded like she was crying. "He said he'd kill you and Drake too. He said he could make it look like Draco snapped and killed us both."

"We could have arrested him," Harry said.

"I know," she said. "I don't… I was scared." She dissolved into tears, and Sirius could hear low, soothing sounds from Harry.

"I'm sorry, love," Harry said, rubbing her back gently. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should've seen it. I should have stopped it."

"I don't think you could have," she said, sniffling. "He was always very good. He never left a mark. And who would have believed me? He's a war hero."

"Heart," Harry said. "_You're_ a war hero. You took down Bellatrix Lestrange, for God's sake. What the bloody hell could that wanker have that you couldn't've beat? He was worthless. He never deserved you."

Hermione sniffled loudly. "I don't know why you got together with him in the first place," Harry said quietly. "A girl as wonderful as you…"

"Let's face it, Harry, I'm a bossy know-it-all, and everyone knows it," she said. "I'm not pretty and athletic like Ginny. I'm not funny or sexy. I've got my brain and that's it. What man is going to want that?"

"Lots of them," Harry said. "Jesus, Mione, do you really think that?" Hermione shrugged and Harry took her face in his hands. "You are perfect. You are so beautiful, sweetheart, and everyone sees it. And really, you? Not sexy? If you're not sexy, I'd love to know why Sirius was drooling over you all night. Or why the Twins follow you around like lovesick pups. I mean, hell, Mione, Draco's so gay he can barely walk straight, and I caught him staring at your arse the other day."

"That's not true," she said, blushing.

"Gryffindor's honor. I swear it."

"I don't… no one's ever…" She bit her lip. "Ron always said… he told me that I should just deal with his affairs. He said no one else would ever want me, but he'd keep me around, because I looked good for his reputation."

"Why did you say you'd marry him?"

"He told me he'd kill me if I said no," she said. "He said I would raise his children, but they would be Lavender's. He said I wouldn't be able to bear his children because I was Muggleborn."

"He's an arse," Harry said. "I'm going to kill him. Rip him limb from limb."

"No," she said. "No, Harry."

"We'll lock him away forever," he said.

"I don't want that," she said quietly. "I don't want… I'd have to testify at his trial. Everyone would know. They'd write stories in the papers about it. I don't want anyone else to know what happened."

"No one else?"

She was silent a long while. "Well, maybe the family. Remus and Tonks. Draco and Sirius, I suppose. I don't want people to look at me like I'm a martyr. I don't want…"

"I understand," Harry said. "We'll send an owl to Kingsley in the morning. But we're getting a restraining order. That bastard is never coming near you again, do you hear me?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about Ronald anymore," she said. "Tell me about you and Draco."

"What do you want to know?" he asked. Sirius could hear the shy embarrassment that had slipped into his voice.

"Do you love him?" There was a long pause. Sirius wished he could see them, watch their faces.

"I've never loved anyone before," Harry said. "Not like that. I mean, the only other was Ginny, and it was never… So maybe? I don't know."

"How did you even get together? A year ago, you two were barely civil."

"That weekend you were in Brighton, he came over to talk about a case at work," Harry said. "We were talking, and then we started arguing about something. Quidditch, I think. I don't really know what happened next, and all the sudden we were snogging… and then we were…"

"Had you ever… Have there been other…"

"Other guys? No. Draco was the first." Sirius heard Hermione murmur something in agreement. "Have you ever… Sirius said something…"

"You told Sirius before me?" He heard a smacking sound.

"Oi! He found out! Jesus, woman!" Harry laughed as Hermione slapped at him playfully. Their laughter died off after awhile as they settled back down.

"So, what did the Great Sirius Black have to say?" Hermione asked.

"Erm… well, about… experimentation."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, yeah, that went on a lot at Hogwarts."

"So you've snogged a girl?" Harry asked.

"Well… er… yeah," Hermione said at length. "And… well…"

Harry hooted with laughter. "You did not! Who?"

Sirius could picture her, vibrant blush on her cheeks and eyes dancing in embarrassment. "Padma and Parvati."

"You had sex with the Patil twins?!" Harry cried, laughing raucously.

"More like they had sex with me," Hermione grumbled. "It was fifth year, and we'd snuck in some Firewhiskey. I don't know why I let them talk me into it. I was absolutely petrified. I couldn't even enjoy it." Harry laughed again, tears leaking from his eyes.

"But you're not…"

"No," she said. "I like men."

"So do I," Harry said with a grin. Hermione laughed and swatted playfully at him.

"Hush, you," she said. "I don't want to hear details of your sex life with my partner."

"But really," Harry said. "You should see him naked." Sirius heard the distinct sounds of a pillow striking a body. "He's really fit!" Harry cried as Hermione assaulted him. There was a slight ruckus, and Sirius peeked in the door. Harry was sitting on top of Hermione, her arms restrained by one of his hands.

"I hate you," she laughed.

"Nope," he retorted. "You love me. You said it; you can't take it back now."

"Vile creature," she said with a grin. Harry shifted them around so she was cradled in his lap. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Love you," he murmured. "More than anything.

"Love you too." She settled comfortably into his arms. Satisfied that she was taken care of, that she would get through this, Sirius stood silently and made his way to his room.

* * *

There! are you happy? she kicked his ass and broke up with him. yay! the story isnt even close to over, so hold on tight. i'm currently on page 117 of 237 and we're at 16 chapters at the moment, soooooooo.... it's gonna be awhile till it's finished. i hope i live up to your expectations. did you like this one? i think Sirius has a bit of a voyeur-like tendency to him, after all, he spent a lot of time on the run, only getting information when he could overhear it and such, which is why i had him listening in on the conversation. let me know your thoughts! loves!~K.


	14. Chapter 13

Did you like that last one? thanks for the reviews on it! i'm glad i made you all happy with her kicking that jerk's ass. to clear some things up- Hermione did not have her wand when she cast the forcefield thingy and shot ron across the room. that was all uncontrolled natural magic, like children are known to do when they lose their tempers. she felt helpless and tried to protect the ones she loved- hence, the force field- and wanted to hurt ron, so she threw him around a bit.

this one will make you a bit angry. it made me angry when i wrote it, but i promise it gets better! leave some love~ K.

* * *

"Uncle Siri! Uncle Siri!" Sirius shot up in bed, bleary-eyed. Teddy bounced in front of him, grinning broadly. "Uncle Siri! Mummy and Daddy made pancakes! You have to come down!"

"Okay, little man," Sirius said groggily. "Lemme get dressed, yeah? Scoot along. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay!" Teddy bounced happily out of the room. Sirius groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. He climbed out of bed, pulling on some clothes and stumbling out into the hall. He'd never been a morning person. He made his way to the kitchen, where Hermione greeted him with a steaming cup of coffee.

"You're a goddess," he rasped, taking the cup.

"We tried to stop Teddy, but he was upstairs before we could catch him," Hermione said with a smile. Sirius downed the coffee, holding the cup out for more.

"Good morning," he said, looking to the rest of the room. Teddy was eating a rather messy plate of pancakes while his father looked over some parchment. Tonks and Melody sat next to Remus, the baby babbling happily. Draco and Harry sat next to each other, casting glances they thought no one noticed. Hermione looked a little haggard, but she was smiling.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, touching her hand.

"I'm fine," she said with a shaky smile. "Now sit." She refilled his cup and sat down across from him with a healthy portion in front of her.

An owl with the Daily Prophet flew in from the open window. Harry paid it and offered a bit of toast as he took the paper. He opened the paper and let out a deep groan.

"Dammit," he growled. Draco took the paper from him, glancing at the front page, and handed it to Hermione mutely. There, in moving black and white, was a picture of Harry and Hermione, wrapped around each other. In the picture, Sirius tried to hide them, but it was apparent what was going on. The title "A Golden Trio Love Triangle?" was emblazoned over the page.

"Let me see," Remus said, reaching across the table. Hermione handed the paper over silently, her jaw set angrily. Remus read the article quickly. "Rita Skeeter wasn't even here!"

"She's an unregistered Animagus," Hermione said. "She was probably here, hitching a ride on the other witch from the Prophet. Or maybe she just wrote it off what the other said."

"This is rubbish," Remus seethed. He handed the paper to Sirius. A bit incensed, Sirius read quickly.

~~~A Golden Trio Love Triangle!~~~

Drama erupted at a party last night in honor of infamous playboy and _Witch Weekly's_ Most Eligible Bachelor Sirius Black, writes Rita Skeeter for the _Daily Prophet_. The party, hosted by Order of Merlin First Class and the Boy-Who-Conquered Harry Potter, was brought to an unfortunate end when Hermione Granger, famed brain of the Golden Trio, broke off her engagement to Cannons' Keeper and Order of Merlin, First Class, war hero Ronald B. Weasley. The argument was quite violent, resulting in grievous injury to Mr. Weasley.

Granger, who denied comment, accused Mr. Weasley of cheating on her, and then broke off the engagement. It comes as a shock to this writer that Granger would accuse Mr. Weasley of such an offense. (Of course, it was always a shock to this writer that Mr. Weasley would choose to tie himself to a "witch" like Granger to begin with.) After this accusation, Granger accosted Mr. Weasley and sent him flying into a wall. Of course, due to Granger's influence in the Ministry of Magic, she convinced Minister of Magic Shacklebolt to lay charges against the innocent Mr. Weasley. He is currently awaiting release.

When asked for a comment, Mr. Weasley's mother, Molly Weasley, said, "My son is very delicate right now. How Hermione could have the nerve to accuse him of disloyalty is beyond me. She's the one who lives with three other men. My son has done nothing to her, other than attempt to bring her into a higher quality of Wizarding society, and this is how she treats him?"

My faithful readers may remember Granger's reputation for playing the field. During her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Granger found herself caught in a love triangle with Triwizard competitors Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. It seems now she is vacillating between Sirius Black, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy, with whom she lives.

My gracious readers must not put blame on Potter, Black, or Malfoy, who have obviously been trapped in the web of a talented seductress. No doubt the Muggleborn Granger is striving for a foothold in this world, where she had previously garnered so much fame. Perhaps she just appreciates seeing her name in the papers.

"She won't get away with it," Remus said. "We'll level charges against her for being unregistered. Make her issue a retraction with the real story."

Hermione shrugged, picking at her breakfast. "Does it really matter, Remus?" she asked sadly. "If we do that, people will just assume that you and Kingsley really are… what was it? Oh, yes, 'caught in my web'."

"Mione…" Harry said. She brushed him off.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, standing and all but running from the room.

"Did Molly really… she'd never…" Tonks was speechless.

"She thinks the sun rises and sets on Ron's arse," Remus sneered. "He's the most famous of all her boys. And Hermione's exposed him for what he is. Now he's in Azkaban. I wouldn't doubt a thing."

"What do we do?" Harry asked. "I can't just let Skeeter get away with it. She… Mione…"

"I'll draw up the papers to charge her," Remus said, thinking fast. "Tell her we found out because the wards on the house revealed people disguising themselves. I'll tell her if she doesn't issue a retraction and set the story straight, she'll go to Azkaban."

"Then we're back to the same problem," Draco said. "People thinking Mione's got the Ministry under her thumb."

"People said that about Dumbledore for years," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, but they didn't say he earned his influence on his back," Remus said.

"Skeeter's making Weasley out to be a martyr," Sirius said. "We can fix the other parts later. Make people realize what he is now."

The bell announcing someone's arrival via Floo sounded. Fred and George Weasley entered the kitchen, pulling their mother in by her wrists.

"Our mother here has something to say to Hermione," Fred said.

"Something about being an insufferable pain in the arse," George added with a glare at his mother.

"She's in the shower," Harry said. He turned sad and disappointed eyes on Molly. "How could you do that to her? After everything she's done-"

"She was never good enough for my Ron," Molly said, nose in the air.

"He was never good enough for _her_," Remus hissed, standing to glare at her. "You saw what he did, Molly. You saw him hit her. You heard what he called her. And you have the nerve to call her a whore in the press? Do you have any idea what you've done to her?"

"Ron was not faithful to her a day in his life," Harry said. "She knew that. Everyone knew that. She stayed with him because she thought everyone would hate her if she left. Turns out she was right about you."

"At least now my Ron is free of her. He can marry-"

"A pureblood?" Hermione snarled from the doorway. Her hair was wet and curly, her eyes fierce. "Maybe Lavender. He's been sleeping with her. The Prophet was going to run pictures of them together. They came to me asking for a bribe. I sent them away with a hex." She tossed her curls over her shoulder. "Maybe now he can marry a girl you'll like. Now that he's rid of the Muggleborn, that is. But how will he overcome the shame?" She stalked toward the other woman, her look murderous. "I may be Muggleborn, Molly, but I'm stronger and more powerful than any pureblood whore your son could find." She glanced at Fred and George, smiling at their awed looks tinged with a little fear. "Boys, you should send a box to Lavender. Unless Ronald has finally mastered that penis-enlargement charm, she's going to need some help." The men of Hearth House snorted with laughter and Hermione looked back at Molly. "Get out of my house, you jealous old hag. Fred, George, it's always lovely to see you. Come by for dinner more often."

"Wouldn't miss it, Mione," Fred said.

"I may be in love with you, Granger," George added. Hermione smiled, touching their faces as she passed.

"Sweet boys." Without another glance, she shifted into her leopard form and bounded out the door.

The bell sounded again and Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley. Arthur said you were here."

"You needed me, Minister?" Molly asked sweetly.

"You and Rita Skeeter will speak at a press conference today, clearing the air surrounding that article, or I will have you arrested." Kingsley towered over the dowdy redheaded woman. She shrunk under his gaze, nodding fervently. "Hermione has expressed to me that she does not want Ron imprisoned, but you, he and Skeeter are forbidden from ever approaching her again. Skeeter will be serving time in Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus."

"How'd you know that?" Draco asked. "We just found out from Hermione today."

"I knew fourth year," Harry mentioned.

Kingsley gave the young men a benevolent smile. "I'm the Minister of Magic, Draco. You think I don't have information on people who could undermine me?"

"Good point," Draco said.

"Weasley, you are to report to the Ministry of Magic in two hours. If you are one minute late, I'll throw you in Azkaban," Kingsley said, suddenly cold again.

"Why are you being so cruel?" Molly asked.

"You and your idiot son forgot one thing," Kingsley said. "We all love Hermione a hell of a lot more than either of you. If you thought for one second that we would take your side-"

"You're both morons," Harry said. "Now get out." Sirius smiled proudly at his godson. Molly left the room, grumbling to herself as Kingsley followed her.

"Dad's not talking to her," George said.

"Nor are Bill or Charlie," Fred added. "Ginny sent her a Howler."

"You two are still living above the shop, right?" Harry asked. "Because if you're not, we've got a couple of extra rooms in the hotel."

"We're good," Fred said.

George glanced at the door, ensuring Hermione wasn't listening. He grinned at Sirius. "We told you she was scary."

Draco laughed. "You weren't there when she was dueling Bellatrix," he said. "She was terrifying."

"Daddy?" Teddy asked, looking up from his booster seat. "Why was everyone so mad at Mrs. Weasley?"

"She was very mean to Auntie Mione," Remus said. "She said some very bad things."

"Oh," Teddy said. "Why were they talking about Uncle Ron?" The boy made a face at the name.

"He's not your uncle anymore," Remus said. "Auntie Mione's not going to marry him anymore."

"Yay!" the boy cheered. He looked at Sirius. "Now you and Auntie Mione can get married and have babies, right?"

"We'll see, mate," Sirius said. He glanced to the door. "Someone should check on her."

"I'll go," Draco said, standing. "I have some experience at being drug through the mud in the press."

"So, Fred," George said as Malfoy left.

"Yes, George?"

"How dead do you think Hermione would kill us if we sent her a box as well?"

George grinned. "Very dead. Or she'd kiss us."

"50-50 chance, then?"

"I'll take it."

Sirius laughed at their antics. The thought of Hermione using any of the Weasleys' products- they'd sent him a catalog- made his pants tighten a bit. He should let her know that more than one wizard was interested in taking care of those needs for her. There was no need for toys when the real thing was available, just down the hall. Although, the idea of having sex with her made his pants tighten even further.

"Erm, I'm gonna go take a shower," Sirius said, clearing his throat. He fled the room and dashed up to his bathroom, which he shared with Hermione. Her scent, still fresh from her shower, only served to make his cock harden even more. He stripped out of his clothes and turned the shower on. He stepped under the warm spray and sighed. Wrapping a hand around his throbbing dick, he imagined her.

She'd be tight, of course. Hot, too. Would she stroke him like this? Maybe she'd lower that gorgeous pouty mouth onto him. He'd make sure it was good for her too. He'd eat her till she screamed. Then he'd shove his dick into her soaking pussy and fuck her until she begged for more. Until she moaned his name, those strong muscles milking his essence from him. Sirius came with a moan, slumping against the cool tile. He leaned on the wall, panting and turned the water to cold.

He was in deep. Merlin help him.

* * *

naughty sirius! hahahaha. keep those reviews coming, and we'll get to the good part soon!


	15. Chapter 14

hmm, what will come next? thanks for the reviews! they make me want to write more and more and more! *hint hint*

loves!~K.

* * *

The next month passed in a blur. Auror training kept Sirius busy most days, and he spent his evenings watching television with Harry and Draco or reading in the library with Hermione. They hadn't discussed their kiss since the morning of the party. She was busy with work and her other projects, and to be honest, he was afraid to ask her again. He had never been afraid to ask a witch about anything, but then again, Hermione wasn't your normal witch.

Harry's birthday came and went quietly. They had a small family party at Hearth House with the Lupins. Hermione gave him a beautiful new pair of dragon-skin boots. Sirius gave him a new set of work robes and some memories of his father as a boy. Draco's gift made Harry stammer and snap the box shut, so everyone assumed it was better not to ask.

Hermione and Draco had had no luck on the Muggle-slave case, though they spent every day casing different Muggle spots. Hermione even spent one agonizing day in the leopard exhibit of the London Zoo.

The Twins had made good on their idea to send Hermione a box of toys after the retraction of Skeeter's article. She opened the box at the breakfast table, blushing brightly when she saw its contents. The next time she saw the Twins, however, she sidled up to them, purring a thank-you and praising them for their excellent designs. Sirius could hear her moaning at night, accompanied by a faint buzzing sound. He hadn't spent so many nights tugging on his dick since he was a teenager.

He spent his afternoons, when he wasn't at work, trying to get to know this new Hermione better. He knew quite a bit about her from living with her, but he didn't feel like he really _knew_ who she was. She tended to play her hand very close to the vest. He knew her basic likes and dislikes- like the fact that she loved strawberries but absolutely loathed peanuts- but he didn't know things like what her favorite color was or what she wanted to be when she was a child. He knew from training with her that she was an excellent duelist and fiercely competitive. She was a fantastic cook, and she liked old black and white movies, and her favorite book was a collection of fairy tales. She liked staring out at the stars at night because she felt like she could talk to the heavens then. But Sirius didn't really know her as a person, like he did with Harry or Remus. She seemed to keep people at a distance, or perhaps it was just him.

He wanted to know her, especially, as a woman. He wanted to know what spots she liked kissed. He wanted to know where he could touch her to make her moan. He wanted to see her face as she came. He wanted to see her lazy smile first thing in the morning, when she tried to hide her morning breath from him, even though he didn't care. He wanted to know if she would sleep in his arms or if she liked to hog the covers.

Harry and Remus cautioned him against haste in this situation. They told him that it had to be her idea or else it would never work. Draco told him to forget that and go for it. From the long, lingering looks he sometimes got from her- especially on days when he wore leather- he thought that maybe he wasn't the only interested party. If she was also curious about what they'd be like together (there was no doubt in Sirius' mind that they would be brilliant) then maybe this wouldn't be so hard. He settled for a slow and subtle seduction. He made no secret of his attraction- running his fingers down her arm or telling her how delicious she smelled as he sat next to her at the dinner table- but he also tried to give her space. He hadn't looked at another witch since before the party, but he felt like she still thought of him as the playboy he'd been in his youth.

One evening after work, Sirius sat reading in the living room. He sat on the floor with his back pressed against an armchair, where Hermione was currently curled up with a book. Harry and Draco were engaged in an epic battle in a video game as the pair looked on. Hermione closed her book with a sigh and rubbed her forehead wearily. Sirius glanced up at her, a frown creasing her pretty face. She'd let her hair down from the ponytail she normally wore, and he couldn't deny that she was extremely pretty,

"You should wear your hair down more often," Sirius said, laying a hand on her knee. "It's very pretty down on your shoulders."

"Thank you," she said, a bit of red staining her cheeks. She grumbled and rubbed one shoulder.

"Sore?" he asked.

"It's been a bit bothersome ever since the Zoo," she said. "I've just been sleeping on it wrong."

"Here, trade me," he said, standing. Hermione slid to the floor and he settled in the chair behind her. He spread his legs, pulling her shoulders in between his thighs.

"Why- oooohhhh." She moaned when he laid his hands on her shoulders and began kneading. "Oh, right- right there. Ye-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s. Gods, your hands are fantastic."

"Not the first time I've heard that," he purred into her ear. Her head lolled to one side and her eyes drifted closed. Sirius continued massaging her tense muscles, effectively reducing her to a quivering, Hermione-shaped puddle of goo.

"Did Sirius tell you he's getting his assignment tomorrow?" Harry asked, not looking up from his game.

"Huh?" Hermione blinked. "Oh, no, I hadn't heard. That's… that's good." Her eyes fluttered shut again when he began drifting his hands down her back. "Gods, that feels good."

"Fitz called me in for a meeting, so we're pretty sure we're going to get put together," Harry added, smirking at Draco as his character did a little victory dance.

"That's excellent," Hermione said. She forced herself to lean away from Sirius' hands and looked up at him. Her eyes were a little bleary, a little dilated, but she focused on him. "It's amazing you got through so fast, Sirius."

"I have done this once before," he reminded her. "But you did help with the studying part." She'd devoted her evenings and weekends to helping him study and practice for the numerous tests. She insisted it was good for her too, but he was grateful all the same. And it let him spend long hours in close quarters with her.

"You didn't need the help," she said, blushing again.

"I did," he said, looking down at her earnestly. "Thank you, Mione."

"Thank me by keeping yourselves alive," Hermione said. She let out an exaggerated yawn. "I'm off to bed. Good-night, boys. Good-night, Sirius."

"Good-night, kitten," he purred, smiling rakishly at her. Not long after she toddled on upstairs, Sirius followed her, falling into his own bed. He wouldn't spend many more nights in this bed alone, he vowed. She would be in his arms before the end of the month.

Instead of the soft moans and sighs he'd admittedly become accustomed to at this time of night, he heard faint whimpers and cries from Hermione's room. Springing to his feet, he rushed to her room, bursting through the door. Hermione was alone, thrashing in bed. She was dreaming, and it was obviously frightening. Harry had told him about the terrible nightmares they'd both suffered after the war, which kept them sharing a bed even after they'd purchased Hearth House. Sirius approached the bed quietly, kneeling at the edge. "Hermione love," he said, touching her arm. "Mione, wake up now, kitten. It's just a dream." Her eyes shot open and she sat up, panting. Sirius stood, wrapping an arm around her. He soothed her gently as she sobbed and gasped for breath.

"Shh, love, it was just a dream," he said, now sitting and rocking her. "It's over. You're safe. You're home and you're safe. I've got you."

"It was horrible," she said, clutching at his shoulders. "It was… there was…"

"Shh, baby. I'm here. You're safe now." He held her until she cried herself out, falling asleep in his arms.

Hermione awoke with her head pillowed by a strong chest. Opening her eyes slowly, they landed on Sirius' sleeping face. She was draped over him, her hand resting on his abdomen and her legs tangled with his. He was dressed in his pajamas, low-slung black silk pants that showed the world the glory that was his body. He liked to strut about the house in them, winking and grinning at her when he caught her staring at his sculpted chest and washboard abs. He didn't notice, or ignored, the fact that Harry and Draco stared as well.

Hermione didn't know what to do with Sirius. There were some times, like the day before when he was massaging her shoulders, that she was sure he only wanted to throw her over his shoulder and cart her away to his bed. And other times, like a few days ago when he growled and snapped at her over dinner, that she thought for sure he hated her. He was so mercurial.

He was attracted to her, she knew. A person doesn't beg for kisses like he had the day of the party if they weren't attracted. No one stares blatantly at another person over the breakfast table if they don't like what they see. But in the month since the party, he hadn't said another word about the kiss. He hadn't asked for another, or asked her out on a date, or even offered to accompany her on her daily runs. He wasn't seeing anyone else, but why hadn't he done something? She wondered briefly if he'd been turned off by the press' portrayal of her, but quickly blinked the thought away as nonsense. He lived with her; he wouldn't believe anything in the press, even though they had recently taken to speculating on the possibility of a lovechild between Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Maybe Sirius had decided she wasn't worth the trouble. Ron lost his position with the Cannons after the news of the truth of their breakup got out. Rita Skeeter was in Azkaban for a year, and she'd had her Animagus magic stripped and she was expressly forbidden from writing in a publication ever again. Arthur Weasley had left the Burrow, now living with Bill and Fleur and their young daughter Victoire. No one had news from Molly, because none of her children were speaking to her. That must be it, Hermione reasoned. He was afraid of the repercussions if they were together and broke up. He didn't want to lose the family he'd only just regained.

And really, getting together with Sirius was a terrible idea. He was Harry's godfather for Merlin's sake. If it went badly, as she was sure it would, it would ruin everything. They still bickered constantly over everything, and if they added a relationship to the equation, she was sure everything would implode. Then Harry and Remus would have to choose between her and Sirius, and she wasn't confident that they would pick her.

She would just have to ignore his behavior, then. The casual touches when they were in the library meant nothing. It meant nothing when he brushed her hair from her face or when he told her she looked pretty. It was just like when any other man in her life said it. There was no want there, only affection between friends.

Oh, but how she wanted him. She could attribute some of it to lust; it'd been ages since a man touched her. Ron had only had sex with her once, making excuses to leave early every other time. Before that, she'd lost her virginity to a Muggle boy the summer before taking off with Ron and Harry to hunt horcruxes. 24 years old and she'd had sex with two men. Well, and the Patil twins, but really, that was only oral sex and it was their fifth year.

When the Weasley twins sent her that box, she'd initially rejected the idea of masturbation. Getting herself off with her fingers to relieve tension was one thing, but using an enchanted vibrator? Out of the question. But she remembered Sirius' history with women. No doubt he'd been with dozens of women more beautiful than her. More sensual than her. Women who knew how to please a man. So she gave in, and the vibrator had become an addiction to her. She came nearly every night, visions of Sirius dancing before her eyes.

Hermione didn't know what she'd do when Sirius finally got a girlfriend. Women practically handed their knickers to him whenever he was out. One witch at the Leaky Cauldron actually _had_ handed her knickers to him. It was only a matter of time until he gave in and brought some bint home to ravish while Hermione cried herself to sleep.

Sirius was sleeping peacefully while Hermione tortured herself. Her hand caressed his belly lightly, her thumb brushing over the line of coarse black hair trailing down from his belly button. She tilted her head up and inhaled the scent of his neck. Rich and smoky. Cut grass, worn leather, brandy, and cinnamon. It was mouthwatering, to say the least.

She had to stop this. He'd wake up soon enough and he didn't need to know she'd spent the last half an hour staring at him. He stayed the night with her because she'd fallen asleep on him after sobbing because of a nightmare. She felt like a child, getting scared by a dream, and she didn't want to see his patronizing face when he woke. Slipping quietly out of his arms, she stood and made her way to the bathroom, just as Sirius opened his eyes.

"Love?" He opened his eyes just in time to see her disappear.

* * *

dont be mad at me!


	16. Chapter 15

okay, i'm posting a couple today, and they're going to make you mad. just breathe, and trust me. i know what i'm doing. promise.

note- i kind of look at the Aurors like US Marines. Yeah, they know how to blow people up with guns (in this case spells) but they also know how to kick your ass with their hands. Hence this scene.

* * *

"He just doesn't like me," Hermione said, hitting the punching bag with a grunt. Draco rolled his eyes from where he stood, holding the bag. Hermione turned, kicking the bag with a bare foot. They'd conjured the training equipment in the backyard so they could train in the warm sunshine.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" she asked, pounding the bag again.

"You think he doesn't like you, he thinks you don't like him." Draco shrugged. "You've both got your heads up your arses."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, stopping. "He doesn't like me. He hasn't said anything about it since the party!"

"Never mind," Draco said. "C'mon, keep going."

"No, what are you talking about?" she asked, throwing a punch at the bag. Draco shook his head. "Drake…"

"You're a moron," he said. "You like Sirius, right?"

"Well… I mean…Do you mean… sexually?"

"Oh, come on, Spots. The man is a piece of artwork. Everyone in a three hundred kilometer radius wants to have sex with him. I mean you _like_ him. Like you want to date him like him."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. There's just so much to think about when it comes to him."

Draco plopped himself down on the ground. "Explain it."

"He's Harry's godfather."

"Yes, and I'm Harry's boyfriend, and you're his sister. So now that we've got all of the family roles laid out-"

"You know what I mean," she snapped. She sat down next to him. "If it went badly, it would go very badly."

"Most relationships have that possibility," Draco pointed out. "I mean, think about what could happen if Harry and I split up badly."

"I know," she said. "But… after all of this with Ron…"

"I understand," Draco said. "But it's been a month since Ron, and you haven't even thought about making a move, have you?"

"He's the man," she said. "If he wants me, he should make the move."

Draco chuckled. "Ever think maybe he's scared too? Maybe he thinks Harry and Lupin would choose you over him if things went south."

"That's… well…"

"Look," he said, touching her arm. "The next time we go out, Harry and I had a plan for you."

"What is this plan?" She raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to leave you with Sirius. Then it's up to you. I say you get him a little drunk and then shag him until he can't walk."

"Drake!"

"What?" He raised his hands innocently. "You've got it in you, I'm sure of it. Or you could just take your shirt off the next time you see him. I'm sure that would work too."

"I'm going to pummel you!" she cried, launching herself at him. They wrestled around, turning the playful fight into another training bout.

Sirius walked out from the house, watching the pair at work. He'd just come from the MoM after getting his assignment. He and Harry were to be partnered up and assigned to Draco and Hermione's division for the time being. They were still working on the slave case while trying to do their other work as well. The Head of the Auror Corps decided maybe they needed some help.

Sirius took a moment to watch Draco and Hermione work. They'd vanished the punching bag, now facing off against each other. Draco wore only grey sweat pants, letting his alabaster skin gleam in the sunlight. Hermione was wearing the shortest, tightest pair of workout shorts Sirius had ever seen. A sports bra served as her top, exposing nearly all of her gold skin to his view, and displaying her well-developed breasts proudly. Sirius watched, almost drooling, as she jumped and dodged around Draco. The man made a misstep, and Hermione's foot connected with his chest. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Oi! Damn, Spots!" Draco cried.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said, offering him a hand up. Draco took advantage of her relaxation, flinging her to the ground next to him. He covered his body with his, pinning her down.

"I win," he said with a grin. Sirius felt jealousy bloom in his chest, even though he knew Draco was in love with Harry. Hermione wasn't his; she made that abundantly clear. She didn't even want to be close to him. She'd gotten out of bed that morning and fled to work without a word to him.

"Oi, hey Sirius," Draco said, rolling off of Hermione. She glanced over at him, her face coloring slightly.

"We've got news," Sirius said as Harry exited the house behind him. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows.

"What news?" she asked. Sirius was distracted by the long lines of her legs.

"Fitz put us together," Harry said with a grin. "And he's put us in with you."

"That's excellent!" Hermione said, climbing to her feet. "We should go out to celebrate."

"We saw the Twins at the Ministry," Harry said. "They suggested that new pub in Diagon."

"I'll owl them," she said. "Why were they at the Ministry?"

"They got a citation for hidden spells on a product," Harry said. "Something about a vibrator that takes down silencing spells."

_That's why I could hear her,_ Sirius thought to himself. Hermione's face turned bright red and she glanced at Sirius, who was steadfastly avoiding her eyes. Surely he hadn't heard her at night, or he would have mentioned something, right?

"You should go to Diagon and buy that dress you've been eyeing for a month," Draco said.

"No, it's far too expensive," Hermione said.

"Your birthday's soon," Draco said. "Take it out of my vault as a gift."

"Drake-"

"No. if you don't go buy it, I'll get it for you myself." Hermione frowned, stamping a foot. Draco ignored her pouting and grinned. "In fact, I'll just go now. The store's got your measurements on file, don't they?" He pointed is wand at his body, clothing himself, and Disapparated with a crack.

Hermione glared at Harry. "That boyfriend of yours is a pain."

Harry grinned and shrugged. "He was a spoilt pureblood for a long time. I don't expect him to change quickly." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him as she passed him on her way into the house. Sirius couldn't help but turn his head to watch the sway of her hips as she walked.

"So, Draco and I will leave the pub early," Harry said, smiling knowingly at Sirius. "You convince Hermione to stay, and see if you can break down some of those walls of hers."

Sirius looked at his godson in surprise. "You want me to get her drunk and seduce her?"

"No," Harry said. "I want you to buy her a drink or two, dance with her, and maybe get a goodnight kiss out of it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Maybe? Harry, I'm Sirius Black. I always close."

Draco Apparated in with a crack. "Got it." He held up a long garment bag. He grinned at Sirius. "She'll make your eyes burn, mate."

Sirius grinned back. "Always does, cousin.

* * *

"Mione, be still my beating heart," Fred, or George- in the haze of the club Hermione couldn't tell- said, clutching his chest dramatically. Hermione gave him a giggle and a little twirl in her blood-red, curve-hugging silk dress. Draco's taste hadn't failed her, if the dropped jaws of her housemates were any indication. She'd decided it was now or never for Sirius. If he wanted her, tonight was his night. After that, she would let the ghost of the possibility of any relationship with him die.

"Oh my god, Hermione!" The female cry was followed by a redheaded blur tackling her in a hug. Ginny Weasley grinned fiercely at her school-age friend. "You look stunning. More gorgeous than that slag Brown by a hundred."

"I'm not wearing the dress for your brother, Gin," Hermione said. She grinned at the Twins mischievously. "Well, not that brother, anyway."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Granger," one Twin said. The other pressed a drink into her palm, whispering naughtily in her ear.

"Sirius is quite a piece, innit 'e?" Ginny said, eyeing said piece at the bar. He stood with Draco and Harry, laughing as they sipped their drinks.

"That he is," Hermione agreed. The Twins pressed themselves on either side of her, one kissing her shoulder while the other caressed her arms. Hermione continued looking at Sirius as they grinded together to the music, smiling at the way his face lit up when he barked out a laugh.

"I'll bet he's a stallion," Ginny said bluntly. "Prob'ly hung like one too."

"Ginevra!" one Twin cried.

"We'll put you in a nunnery if you go anywhere near him!" the other said.

"Not that we don't like Sirius-"

"But we'll kill him-"

"And we think Mione's a bit partial to him."

"Quite partial, I'd say, judging off that look."

"Seems ol' Black's a bit partial to her as well, brother."

"What's he got that we don't?"

"A singular personality," Hermione said, still dancing suggestively against them.

"Oh, you love us," Fred purred.

"Why isn't Black over here marking his territory?" George asked. "If you're his girl…"

"He should make it known."

"Maybe we should back off his girl then, Freddy," George said, kissing her throat.

"If Sirius wants me, he knows where I am," Hermione said tartly. A tall brunette approached the bar where Sirius stood, smiling coquettishly at him.

"I guarantee you there's not a straight man in this pub that doesn't want you, beautiful," a deep voice crooned behind them. Hermione turned in the Twins' arms to see the speaker.

"Blaise," she said with a smile. "I heard you were in Italy."

"Returned last week," he said, taking her hand to kiss it. "Imagine my surprise to hear the happy news that you had finally used that big brain of yours and dumped Weasley. No offense," he added, nodding to the three Weasleys present.

"None taken," Ginny said. "Our brother's a lousy git."

"I can't help but agree." He hadn't released Hermione's hand. "Tell me, _cara_, has anyone stepped up to take his place? A woman such as you should never sleep in a cold bed."

Hermione's eyes flicked over to the bar, where the tall brunette was currently hanging all over Sirius. And he didn't look very torn up about it. She looked back to the dark-skinned man. "No. There's no one."

"Well then, beautiful, may I have this dance?" She smiled and nodded, shrugging at the Weasleys. She handed her drink to Ginny and let Blaise lead her to the dance floor.

"You know you didn't have a chance with her," Ginny reminded her love-struck brothers."'Even if you shared her, you couldn't handle her."


	17. Chapter 16

breathe. in. out. in. out. don't hate me.

oh, there's a bit of smuttiness here. relatively light compared to what's coming. if you dont like it, turn away now. or just skim.

* * *

Hermione's head was pounding. She'd drunk entirely too much, and to top it off she woke in Blaise Zabini's bed. Naked. Feeling the kind of sore one only experienced after rigorous sex. Shooting up in bed, she gasped. What would Sirius do when he found out? She had feelings for him, and had intended to begin something, if he would only make a move.

"Princess?" Blaise asked. "Is everything all right, _bella_?"

"I need to go," she whispered. Wide brown eyes settled on his black. "I-"

"I understand, Hermione," he said. "You are with Black. Perhaps he made you angry last night-"

"No, we're not together," she said quickly "I thought maybe- but… do I remember seeing his hand up that slag's skirt?"

"Yes, you were quite upset," Blaise said. "But I think I managed to distract you."

Details began to emerge from the haze. Seeing Sirius snogging that brunette. Letting Blaise buy her an unreasonable amount of drinks. Harry telling her maybe she should go home, but she blew him off. Going back to Blaise's apartment. Having intensely satisfying sex with him. "Oh. Yes, you were quite a good… distraction," she said.

"Perhaps I am out of line, but a man who has affection for you should act on it," he said. He smiled softly at her. "I am not stupid, Hermione. I know you have feelings for him."

"Yes," she admitted.

"Maybe what he needs is some competition," Blaise said. "You and I-"

"I don't want to use you to get to him," she said. "That's petty and childish."

"Then perhaps just allow me to make you feel good for the time being." He ran his hand up her leg, cupping her sex gently with one hand. She let out a moan and arched into him.

"I don't want to use you."

He smirked- that one that all Slytherins seemed to know- and dipped his head to suckle a nipple through the sheet. "Trust me, love, it will be mutual. Just let me show you how any man who claims to care for you should touch you."

He slipped a finger past her folds, and she lost the ability to protest. "Yes," she gasped. "Anything… Just don't stop…_ that!"_

Blaise grinned. "As you wish, my dear."

* * *

She came home late in the afternoon. Blaise was a skilled lover, and he held no qualms over their unorthodox relationship. He said to protect her reputation they should be seen out dating, and he promised that he would not date other women while with her. She agreed, and the pair decided to go to the theater the next night together.

Sirius was sitting in the living room when she Flooed in, just staring out the window. He jumped to his feet as soon as she entered.

"Where the hell have you been?" he bellowed, bearing down on her.

"None of your business," she said, trying to brush past him. He blocked her path, eyes flashing.

"You smell like sex," he hissed.

"And you smell like whiskey," she retorted, forcing her way past.

"Who was he?" he demanded, chasing her. She didn't answer. "Who the bloody fuck was he?!"

"Not you!" she cried, turning. "Do you want to know _why_ I fucked Blaise? Because he made a fucking move!" Sirius stood in the hall, speechless, as she continued her rant. "And don't tell me you didn't fuck that little tramp. I saw you with her. I can see the scratch marks on your neck." She sneered at him. "You know, Blaise has some of those on his back." She turned around and went to her room without another word.

* * *

Sirius didn't come out of his room until Monday morning. He sat at the breakfast table, silent, with bloodshot eyes like he hadn't slept in a week. Hermione felt bad for a moment, but took it back as soon as she remembered his jealous yelling when she came home. If he wanted her so much, why hadn't he made a move?

They went to the Ministry in relative silence. Harry and Draco didn't really know what to say, and Hermione and Sirius hadn't said some much as hello to each other. They made their way down to the Auror department to get their assignments for the day.

"Black, Potter," Fitz, their director, said, giving Sirius' disheveled state a once over, "go down to the Department of Mysteries. See what the Unspeakables have to say about our slave case. Granger, Malfoy, there's a possible Muggle-on-Wizard killing at Goswell Road and Beech Street. You'll be working with Muggle police." The four nodded and split, the only communication a goodbye between Harry and Draco.

"Sirius," Harry said once they were on the elevator alone. "Maybe you should talk to Remus while I talk to the Unspeakables."

"'M fine," he mumbled.

"Sirius," Harry said, turning Sirius around to face him. He reminded Sirius of James now more than ever. "Go talk to him, because I don't want to see you hurting like this. Please."

Sirius nodded, heading for Remus' office while Harry met with the Unspeakables. Remus was sitting at his desk when Sirius pushed open the door. The now-younger Marauder looked to his friend and sighed deeply.

"She's shagging him," he said.

Remus removed his reading glasses. "Who is shagging whom, Sirius?"

"Hermione," Sirius rasped. "She's shagging some bloke named Blaise or something."

"Zabini?" Remus asked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Heard 'em last night," Sirius said. "Didn't see 'em, but heard 'em through the wall."

"Oh, Pads," Remus said, standing. He could see that his friend was torn up over this.

"'S my fault," Sirius muttered. "Saw 'er flirtin' with Fred and George-"

"They've only ever been just friends," Remus interjected.

"I _know_ that," Sirius said, "but they were all over her, kissin' her and I just… And there was this witch-"

"Oh, Sirius," the werewolf sighed. "What did you do?"

"Then I saw _him_ kissin' her. Mione. Yeah, I fingered the wench for a bit, and she marked up my neck, but I didn't shag her. I swear it, Remus."

"I believe you," Remus said. "Did you tell Hermione?"

"No," he said. "Fucked up and yelled at her. But she was there, and she looked…" He looked up at Remus' eyes with tears in his own. "I don't… 've never felt like this, Moon. I can't-"

"Hush, Pads," Remus said. "Maybe you had to get out of that house for a bit. Come and stay with Dora and I for awhile. Clear your head." Sirius nodded, tears leaking out of his eyes. He felt like he couldn't breathe for the pain.

"Go. I'll send a Patronous to Dora," Remus said. "And I'll cover for you today. Go get some sleep, Sirius." The Animagus nodded, leaving the room to go collect his things. He went to Hearth House and packed a bag. He wrote Harry a note and left.

* * *

"Gods, are they always like that?" Draco grumbled.

"It's not like they have Veritaserum, Drake," Hermione said, dropping her bag and robes to the floor. "They've got to ask all those questions to find out the truth."

"Ugh," Draco said. He flopped onto the couch and eyed Hermione. "So, do you have another date with Zabini?"

"It's just casual," she said quietly.

"Didn't sound casual," he said, smirking. "Why do Harry and me have to put up silencing spells if you don't?"

Hermione raised a hand to her mouth in horror. "Oh, gods. I forgot! You don't think Sirius-"

"Sirius is gone," Harry said from the door. He looked to Hermione with cold disappointment. "If you didn't want him, Mione, you should have just told him. Did you have to break his heart?"

"If I… He didn't want me!" she cried. "He shagged that slag in the pub! He-"

"Came home with us, alone, and spent all night and much of the next day pacing," Harry said. "He- Gods, Hermione. I'd say he was in love with you-"

"He doesn't know how to love anyone," she said, on the verge of tears. "You can't… He doesn't love me."

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Harry said. "By the way, I arrested your boyfriend today."

"On what charges?" she cried.

"Human trafficking," Harry said coldly. "He's the slave trader."

* * *

ooooh, drama. leave me some love and i'll see if we can get Hermione and Sirius together soon.


	18. Chapter 17

another one?? omg, it's progressing so nicely... although, i'm on chapter 21 of typing, so we're not done yet, kittens. be patient. there's fighting. calm down.

* * *

It was two days before she gathered up the courage to go to Remus' home. Two days of not hearing from Sirius, two days of disappointed looks from anyone who'd heard. The great Hermione Granger had been seduced by a Dark wizard. By a kidnapper and slave trader. Remus had not spoken to her and it was clear in Harry's coldness that he was angry with her. She didn't know if he had spoken to Sirius, but he'd barely said a word to her since Sirius left Hearth House.

She went to Azkaban with Draco to interrogate Zabini. He said he wanted her distracted. Actually, he said his _master_ wanted her distracted, but he didn't know his master's name or what he looked like. His master had Obliviated him after every meeting, and even the most powerful spells and potions could not retrieve the memory.

The day after her Azkaban trip, she was standing on Remus' doorstep, head hung low in shame. She'd been tricked, and she hurt Sirius. Stupid, stupid girl.

Remus opened the door at her knock, looking down at her in surprise. "Hermione."

"Is he here?"

Remus nodded, keeping his body in her way to enter. "He's upstairs. Why are you here, Hermione?"

"I screwed up, Remus," she said quietly, shamefaced.

"Yeah, Mione, you did. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Obviously I wasn't," she said. She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Can I see him, please? I need to talk to talk to him."

"Sirius isn't well, Hermione," he said. "I don't think seeing you will make it better."

"Please, Remus, I need to make this right." She turned those sad brown eyes on him and he melted.

"If he's awake, you can talk to him," he said, letting her into his house. "He hasn't been sleeping well."

"The nightmares?" she asked. Remus nodded. Hermione frowned in thought.

"You know about them?"

"I can hear him at night," she said, following Remus upstairs to the room Sirius occupied. "When it's bad, I take Harry's invisibility cloak and sit with him. He calms down if you hold his hand or touch his face."

"How many nights do you sit with him?" Remus stopped her, looking down at the young woman he thought he knew.

Hermione shrugged. "All of them. He… the dreams are bad, Remus."

"I know," the werewolf sighed. He paused outside Sirius' door. "Hermione… just- be prepared. He's really not well." He pushed open the door and allowed her to look in."

"Oh, Sirius," she gasped, looking at the man on the bed. He looked feverish, sweat-soaked and shaking. Hermione's heart broke at the pained cries that escaped his lips as his eyes darted beneath their lids. She toed her shoes off quietly, tiptoeing to his side. He turned his back to her in his sleep.

Remus opened his mouth to stop her, but kept silent as he saw her slip into the bed behind Sirius. Silent, slow tears made their way down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around the black-haired man. Sirius calmed instantly, settling into Hermione's embrace.

Her legs tangled with his as she pressed her face into his shoulder blade. Remus could hear her whispering, but not what she said. Sirius seemed to be at peace in her arms, so Remus backed out of the room slowly.

* * *

Sirius slept for hours while Hermione lay next to him, stroking his brow while softly talking to him. It was mostly nonsense, but she felt good talking to him. He woke finally, bloodshot grey eyes finding hers.

"What are you doing here?" He sat up, turning his back on her.

"Sirius-" He flinched when she touched his back. Choking on a sob, she pulled away.

"What would your boyfriend say about this, Granger?" His back muscles clenched as he spoke.

"I'm not… He was…" She let out a deep breath. "Sirius, will you please look at me?"

"No," he growled.

"Why?"

"Because if I look at you, I'm afraid I'll hit you, and I've never hit a woman."

"Siri-"

"Stop!" he snarled. "Stop talking. I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well too damn bad!" she yelled, climbing out of bed. "You can't always get what you want. I don't want to argue with you, but we are. I didn't want to sleep with a man who kidnapped my people and sold them, but it turns out I did. I-"

"What?" He finally turned around to look at her.

"Zabini was the slave trader," she said dispassionately. "Well, he worked for him apparently. We don't have the master yet."

"And he-"

"He seduced me because his master ordered him to. He wanted me distracted. And you pissed me off-"

"You started it!" he cried. "Carrying on with the Twins like that-"

"That's how they always are-"

"And driving me mad every night listening to you get yourself off-"

"That wasn't my fault! The Twins-"

"So yeah, I got a little pissed and snogged some bint-"

"It was more than snogging and you know it! You had your hand up that whore's skirt-"

"You let Zabini practically fuck you in the middle of that pub-"

"Oh he did not and you know it-"

"What do you think I felt? I woke up that morning and you're gone-"

"I don't need your pity-"

"And then you stay out all night with him and come home reeking of sex and-"

"You know, that whole smelling-people thing is a little gross-"

"What the fuck, Hermione? I thought we were going somewhere!"

She lost her steam then, looking up at him with sad eyes. "Sirius-"

"I gave you your space, because that's what everyone said I should do," he said. "I know that Weasley hurt you, and I wanted to give you time to heal. But goddammit, Hermione, I thought you would come to me after you'd gotten over him."

"I… Sirius…" She sighed again.

"If… Tell me something true," he pleaded. "At the pub, if I'd've asked you to dance instead of him…"

She looked away guiltily, blushing. "We'd probably be home in bed right now."

"Together?"

"Yes."

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. It hadn't been washed in awhile. "We really fucked things up, didn't we?"

"Yeah." Sirius sat, dangling his hands between his legs. Hermione sat next to him, placing a warm hand on his arm. She wanted to cry when he flinched away.

"Come home, Sirius."

He shook his head. "No."

"Why not? Harry misses you."

"Because that sentence should've been 'I miss you,' Hermione." He stood again, walking to the door. "I think we need some distance, Mione. Get our heads on straight."

"But-"

"No," he said again. "Just go, Granger. Tell Harry I'll see him at work tomorrow." Hermione left, sobbing, and ran past a concerned Tonks and Remus on her way out.

* * *

yes, i know this is short. don't yell.


	19. Chapter 18

it's been so long, kittens! days! well... you're not going to be happy yet. patience, i promise!

* * *

Hermione stood tall and proud as she and the boys walked into the Ministry the next morning. It was no one's business that she'd spent nearly all of the 12 hours since she left the Lupins' house crying, and she made it clear she didn't want to talk about it. She strutted past Remus and Sirius as they Flooed in, barely looking at either of them. Sirius followed the trio to the Auror department, saying goodbye to Remus as he went.

"Black, good to see you've recovered from that bug," Fitz said when they entered. Hermione flinched at Sirius' name. "We're going to switch things up today," their boss said. "Potter, you and Malfoy go to Azkaban and continue interrogating Zabini. I want names of slave owners. Black, you and Granger will be staking out Alexandra Park."

"But-" Sirius began.

"Fine, Fitz," Hermione said curtly. "Both in disguises?"

"You especially. If Zabini-"

"Thank you, I understand," Hermione said, cutting off any mention of her mistake.

"Mione, a word?" Harry said, pulling her asked. "If you aren't comfortable-"

"I'm a professional, Harry," she said tartly. "My work will not be affected by any past quarrels with Auror Black."

"But-"

"I think I'll go with the red hair today," she said, pulling away. "Perhaps I'll get some reading in while we're waiting for someone to kidnap me."

* * *

Sirius watched Hermione vigilantly while she lay on her blanket reading. She was wearing a skimpy Muggle bikini, taking in the late summer sun. Sirius couldn't hold in the growl every time he saw a man look her way. She may have changed her face and hair, but that was still her body those men were ogling.

He was playing the lovable mutt today, though they'd changed him into a German Shepherd instead of his usual Grim. He'd chased sticks thrown by children and let a couple of pretty co-eds pet him, all while keeping a keen eye on Hermione. So far, no one fitting the bill for the kidnapper had surfaced.

Sirius forced himself not to think of her or what he felt for her. He forced himself not to dwell on the fight they'd had. _Don't think about her. Don't hurt because she's not talking to you. Don't dream about licking those creamy, soft tits…_

The sun began to set and they finally left. They'd switched roles throughout the day, Hermione hiding in the trees as a Disillusioned leopard and lounging as a tabby cat after Sirius had changed her form. He'd been a runner and an old man playing chess. She'd admittedly been impressed to know that he knew how to play Muggle chess.

She didn't say a word to him beyond telling him to make his hair a little shorter, a little grayer. All business. Straight and to the point. Cold. She didn't even speak to him when he offered his arm for Side-Along Apparation back to the Ministry. Draco asked if they had fun as they entered the squad room. Hermione had shrugged, saying their search was unproductive.

"Sirius, you and Remus and Tonks and the kids should come over for dinner." Harry said. "Mione will cook."

"Sorry, Harry, I'm going out with Ginny and Luna," Hermione said, filling out a few forms at her desk.

"Since when?" Draco asked. "This morning you said you'd make lamb."

"Since Harry decided to invite Black," she snapped. "Have a lovely dinner without me. The recipe's in the cupboard."

"Hermione-" She left the room in a swirl of curls and flowing skirt and disappeared.

* * *

Sirius sat at the Lupins' table the next morning, staring into a cup of coffee. Remus sat down next to him, taking in his friend's unshaven face and red eyes.

"Rough night?" he asked quietly.

"Always," Sirius said. "Since…"

"She spent the night with you, you know," Lupin said. Sirius looked at him in confusion.

"Once," he said. "I had to ask her to stay."

"Every night," Lupin said, shaking his head. "She used Harry's invisibility cloak so you wouldn't see her. She sat by your bed every night when you had nightmares."

"Why?"

"Because she's a good soul," Remus said. "Because she's been the one having the dreams before. Because she's one hell of a woman. Because she _likes_ you, you moron."

"She hates me," Sirius said quietly. "I kicked her out, and now she hates me. She doesn't look at him. Only talks to me about work. Calls me 'Black' all the time. Hell she left Hearth House last night because Harry invited me to dinner."

"Harry said she had other plans," Remus said, a little shocked at the woman's behavior.

"She said she had plans because Harry asked me over," Sirius said. "Maybe she liked me once, Moon, but she hates me now."

* * *

"You look like hell, Black," Harry said, clapping a hand on Sirius' shoulder as he and the Lupins' entered Hearth House. He didn't know why he'd let Remus convince him coming here two days in a row, even if it was the Order dinner. He doubted Hermione would stay if she knew he was here.

"You sound like Lily every time you call me Black," Sirius said. He ducked his head shamefully. "Is… she's…"

"She's upstairs with Draco," Harry said. "'E's decided he's a girl today. They're probably painting each others' nails."

"You're such a good boyfriend," Tonks chided, ruffling Harry's hair. "They'd left the children with Andromeda for the evening so they could enjoy their dinner. Most of the Order was seated around the table when Hermione and Draco came downstairs. She was dressing in a breathtaking black slip of a dress, gorgeous long hair tied up and eyes smoky. She didn't seem to notice Sirius, going immediately to Harry's side. His godson was rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Is it your scar?" she asked worriedly.

"No, love, my scar hasn't hurt since Voldemort burned," Harry said, touching her face gently. "My head just aches, that's all."

"I've got a draught-" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Sirius. She stood straight and tossed her head back. "I'm leaving," she announced.

"Spots-" Draco protested.

"I have to go to the Ministry," she lied, badly. She tried pushing past Draco and Harry, who held firm.

"You're staying," Harry said.

"Let go of me, Harry," she said coldly. "I. Am. Leaving."

"No you're not," he called as she forced past him to the fireplace. She tossed a handful of Floo powder in, but nothing happened.

"What did you do?" she asked, not turning around.

"Shut off the Floo for the night," Harry said with a shrug. He held his wand lightly in his hand.

"I'll leave out the front then," she said, starting toward the door.

"No, actually, you won't," Harry said. He raised his wand. "_Stupefy_."

"Harry!" Sirius bellowed as she slumped to the floor. "What the bloody fuck?!"

"It's for your own good, Sirius," Remus said, raising his own wand. "Sorry. _Stupefy_." Sirius slumped to the floor silently. Harry nodded to Remus and flicked his wand at Hermione. Remus copied his movement with Sirius and the two unconscious bodies were levitated into the air. They directed them into the library and locked them in.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Draco asked, clapping his hands.

"You think someone should be in there with them?" Fred asked.

"Be a witness?" George added.

"Although, if there's no witness, when Hermione kills him…"

"No one can testify," George finished with a grin. "I like the way you think, brother."

"Hermione made lamb," Harry said. "And since she's locked up, she can't keep us away from it."

"For the record," Ginny said, "she's going to kill you."

* * *

yes, i know it's terribly short, but there will be more. maybe tomorrow? who knows. leave me some love!~ k.


	20. Chapter 19

caution. there be smut ahead. if you don't like it, i suggest closing your eyes... for the rest of the story. i'm just saying.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'm going to kill you!" Hermione yelled, pounding on the door.

"You might as well give up, love," Sirius said, lounging on the sofa.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "Why don't you want out of here?"

He shrugged. "Figure they'll let us out after awhile," he said. "And I'm not nearly as upset about this as you are."

"Why not?" She turned to glare at him. He shrugged again.

"We need to talk, kitten."

"Don't call me that either," she said. She stomped across the room. "And I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" He stood to follow her as she paced through the stacks of her haven.

"Do you have brain damage?" She tossed her hair as she stalked past him. "_You_ kicked _me_ out, remember?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't talk to me," she ordered. She stomped over to her large oak desk and sat.

"Too bad. I'm gonna," Sirius said, perching himself on the desk next to her.

"Go away."

"Please, Mione, talk to me."

"NO!" she cried, standing. "No! You wouldn't listen to me, so I don't have to listen to you!"

"I did listen to you-"

"No, you didn't," she said. "You were angry and jealous. Yes, I know that's my fault, but-"

"You shagged him! That-"

"I know that! You don't think I'm humiliated enough? Everyone at the Ministry knows. The great Hermione Brainger was so stupid and weak she let a Dark wizard into her pants!"

"Brainger," he chuckled. "That's funny."

"No it is not!" she screeched, slapping at him.

"Hey, stop that." He restrained her hands with one of his. "Can we just start over? You screwed up, and once you've apologized-"

"Apologized?! Why the fuck do I have to apologize?!"

"You shagged-"

"I'm sorry, do I have 'Property of Sirius Black' stamped on my arse? I'm not yours. I didn't cheat on you."

"But-"

"And why don't you have to apologize for shagging that slag at the pub?"

"I didn't shag her, just-"

"Snogged her? Shoved your fingers into her cunt?"

"Didn't you know you had such a mouth on you, Brainger."

She slapped him. Hard enough to make his head snap back. He held a hand to his face in shock, looking at her with angry eyes.

"Don't do that."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I please," she snapped.

"Stop it," he growled. "Stop talking like that."

"I'm an adult, Sirius. I can do what I want. And if that means I curse and shag strange men I find in bars, I can. You've made it abundantly clear that you don't want me-"

"You don't know anything," he snarled. "So just shut your mouth."

"Aw, the proud, wonderful Sirius Black can't take it when his women talk back? Prefer them on their back, legs spread and mouths like this?" She gave him her best blow-up doll impersonation.

Remus and Draco had warned him she was like this. The afternoon he spent telling Remus about his feelings, the werewolf said she'd developed a wicked streak when cornered. Why, he hadn't said. Draco said it stemmed from her ordeal at Malfoy Manor. Regardless, she was like a wildcat snarling and scratching at him. Where was the brainy, beautiful, sweet woman he'd grown to know? The girl who taught little Teddy how to make cookies and who sang to Melody. Where was she in this hateful, raging creature?

"Stop it, Hermione," he said again. "Stop talking."

"Make me," she retorted maturely.

He did the only thing he could think of, honestly. Yanking her toward him and crushing her mouth to his. Their kiss was angry, passionate, and soul-searing. The only thing he was made to do was kiss this woman. This woman, who was currently biting none-too-gently on his lower lip. He growled, tightening his hold on her. She gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around him.

It was unreal, the feeling of her. She was soft, but hard, like velvet-wrapped steel. She moaned into him as he kissed her. She gasped for breath when he licked a path down her throat. Cried out when his hand squeezed her arse. He was on autopilot, his mind completely turned off. If he'd been thinking, he would have stopped this. It was wrong. She didn't really want this. Didn't want him.

"Fuck that," he growled, laying her back on the desk.

"Ow," she mumbled into him. "Quill."

He lifted her up again, clearing the desk of debris in one swipe. He laid her down again, spreading her legs wide. He was still kissing her as he yanked her skirt up around her hips. Still kissing her as he unzipped his jeans and freed his hard cock. Still kissing her as he shoved her panties to the side and thrust inside her in one go.

All 723 wonders of the Magical World couldn't compare to this. To this tight, hot, slick passage that hugged his cock. No music had ever been as beautiful as her pleasured moans when he began thrusting into her. No painting could ever be as magnificent as her eyes looking up at him while he was inside her.

She clawed at his shoulders as he thrust into her. Mewling, panting, she begged him for more. He yanked on the neckline of her dress, exposing one pert breast to the cool air. Dipping his head, he enveloped her nipple in his hot mouth and grinned when her hands clasped at his head. His hips pounded into her rhythmically, his pubic bone striking her clit on every thrust.

She came hard, unexpectedly, and the force of it nearly pulled him over as well. He pulled out of her before the wave caught him. Flipping her over artfully- this was not his first walk in the park- he laid a sound smack on one perky cheek.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again," he said, thrusting back inside with a grunt. He smacked her arse again, smirking when she moaned. "Do you understand me, little witch?"

"Yes," she forced out.

"My gorgeous little kitten." He groaned into her ear, leaning down to cover her body with his. "You're so fucking beautiful, d'you know that? Tight and hot, and you make such pretty sounds. Do you like it, witch? Do you like having my cock in you?"

He pulled out when she didn't answer. She wiggled that pretty arse at him. "Sirius," she whined.

"What?" he asked. "What do you want?" She whimpered in answer. He thrust all the way in and pulled out. "If you want that we're going to have to use our big-girl words, love."

"Sirius, I swear to god if you don't fuck me right now, I'll kill you," she growled.

He smacked her arse a third time and pushed back into her pussy. She moaned again, her fingers white-knuckled in their grip on the desk.

"Tell me," he whispered, biting her shoulder lightly. "Tell me how you like it, Mione."

"Harder," she moaned. She turned her head to look at him. "Fuck me harder, Sirius."

"With pleasure." His pace sped up, the head of his dick rubbing her sensitive g-spot on every thrust. He felt her begin to shake and knew she was close. She got tighter and wetter as he felt his orgasm approach. When she screamed out his name, her entire body shaking, he came with a dull roar.

They slumped to the floor; his pants still around his ankles and her skirt rucked up over her hips. He pulled her to him, kissing her once more and closed his eyes. She laid her head on his chest and panted as her heart slowed. Exhausted, she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

whew! well, kittens, if you expect the angst to stop, you've got another thing coming. leave me some lovely reviews and i'll put up another today or tomorrow! loves!


	21. Chapter 20

there be more porn. watch out. there also be angst and tears. keep reviewing, kittens! i like to know you like my stuff!~k

* * *

"Oh my god."

Her crying woke him. Loud, anguished sobs. He sat up quickly, his sleepy eyes finding her huddled by the desk. Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her body shook with her sobs.

"Baby, don't cry," he said, pulling up his jeans and crawling to her side. He sat behind her, wrapping her in his arms. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

"We… w-w-e-e…" she hiccupped.

Was this because they shagged? It was good, so why was she so upset? Maybe she was regretting it already. Couldn't she see how good they were together? What was he going to do if she said she didn't want anything to do with him? He was sure he would never be able to touch another woman after being inside her. He would just have to convince her that she needed to be with him. But ultimately, it was her decision. If she didn't want to be with her, he wouldn't force her. He hugged her tightly. "It's okay, love."

"It wasn't s-s-supp-p-posed t-t-t-t-to happen this w-way," she sobbed. "W-w-w-we weren't-"

"Mione, it was wonderful," he said, a little disappointed. She didn't want that to happen. She never wanted to sleep with him. Now she was probably terrified about the ramifications. Smiling nonchalantly, he touched her chin. "The best shag I've ever had."

She pushed him away with a glare. Standing, she wiped at her face angrily. "You're a pig."

He sighed and stood. "Kitten, I know you're worried 'bout us being friends now. But it's fine. Just a shag between friends."

"I didn't want to shag you!" she cried. She hiccupped again and looked down at her bare feet. "And I don't want to be your friend."

Sirius took a step back in confusion. "You asked me for it. You told me to fuck you."

"I know." She sniffled. "But I didn't want it to be like that."

"What are you talking about?" His head cocked to one side, a remnant from his time as a dog. She shook her head, still crying. He took a step towards her. "Mione, what do you mean?"

"I didn't… the first time isn't supposed to be like that," she murmured. "Bent over a desk. It's…"

"Hermione," he interrupted. She looked up at him. "Before, did you want me?" She nodded. "Do you want me now?" Hesitation, but she nodded again. "But you wanted… you want to make love." Choking on a sob, she nodded again. Gods, he was so stupid. He'd been so caught up, so focused on his anger and his lust…

"Mione," he murmured. "Come here." She shook her head, and he took a step toward her. "Kitten," he purred. "Tell me what you want now."

She shook her head again. "Doesn't matter."

"Why not?" She sniffled again, wiping her eyes with a hand. Sirius closed the distance between them, cornering her against the desk. "Love, talk to me." He lifted her up, setting her gently on the desk.

"Hermione," he said slowly. "What do you want now? Do you want me to leave? If you ask me to, I'll go and never come back."

"No," she whispered. "Don't leave."

"Then tell me," he said. "Please."

"I can't," she said. "Please don't ask me." She started crying again. Sirius gathered her close to him, cradling her head to his chest.

"Do you know what I want?" he asked. Her answer was muffled against his shirt. "I want to take you out of this damned library, and go upstairs. I want to lay you down on that lovely bed of yours and make love to you all night."

"What about tomorrow?" she asked timidly.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow I'll bring you breakfast and make love to you in the shower. We've got the day off, so we'll spend the day in bed, memorizing each others' bodies."

"But-"

"Then, when we finally come out, I'll tell everyone that you're mine." For some reason, this made her cry harder. "I'll tell everyone how you've had me bewitched since the day you pulled me out of the Veil," he murmured, rubbing her back.

"Bewitched?"

"Mm-hmm," he murmured. "By your kind, strong heart. And your brilliant mind. And your gorgeous face."

"I want to go upstairs," she whispered, looking up at him. He kissed her tears away, nuzzling her soft cheek.

"Anything you want, sweetheart." He picked her up, holding her gently in his arms. She wrapped an arm around his neck as he carried her to the door. It was still locked.

"It's time to open the door, Harry," he called loudly. A click, and the door opened. Harry, Draco, and Remus stood just past the door, watching with wide eyes as Sirius exited the library with Hermione in his arms. "Wands," he barked. Draco handed them to the still-sniffling Hermione. "Now leave us alone," Sirius growled. He carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. Her room was dark, but she flicked her wand and turned on the lights.

"New bedclothes," he mumbled.

"After… I needed a change," she said blushing. Sirius nodded mutely. He lay her down on the bed, stretching out beside her. He stroked her arm, side, and face softly. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him. "Can I get up, please?" she asked.

Sirius nodded hesitantly. "You gonna come back if you do?"

"Yes," she said. "I just want to go to the bathroom. Clean up a bit."

"Don't wash," he ordered. She looked at him strangely. "Don't take a bath," he clarified.

"Okay," she mumbled, standing. He watched her walk away, admiring the way her hips swayed with each step. She rummaged through her wardrobe, pulling out some clothes, and walked into the bathroom.

She was scared. That much was clear to him. Of what, he wasn't sure. He didn't think she was afraid of him, but he couldn't be sure of anything now. He'd been… heartbroken, for lack of a better word, when she'd come home from Zabini's. She was Sirius' girl since the day she brought him back. She was the one that cared about where he was, how he was. She took care of him, protected him while he slept. She kept the dark away with her light.

"I'm not very good at this," she said, coming out of the bathroom. She'd changed into her pajamas. The oversized 'Property of Gryffindor Lions' t-shirt and shorts had never looked better on anyone.

"At what, love?" he asked, finding his voice.

"Talking… about things like this."

"About sex?"

She shook her head. "You asked me what I want."

"And?" he prodded. "What do you want?"

"I can't," she mumbled, shaking her head again.

"Why not?" He reached out to touch her. She stepped back, shaking her head.

"Don't touch me" she said. "I can't think when you touch me."

"Okay," Sirius said, raising his hands. "No touching. Just talk to me, Mione, please?"

"I'm scared," she mumbled.

"Of what?" She looked to her feet.

"You." He looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I know I said… Hermione, I would never hit you. I'd kill myself first."

"No, I know that," she recovered. She finally met his eyes. "I'm not… I know you'd never hurt me like that. But… I'm terrified you'd hurt me other ways."

"Mione-"

"I understand, Sirius. Really, I do. You were gone so long, and I understand that you want to be a bit selfish. But I can't… I can't afford to be hurt by you."

"Listen to me," he said. "I'm an arse. I know that. But… baby, we could be good together."

"What about when you get bored, Sirius?" He stood, walking to her and dropping down on his knees.

"Give me a chance, please? I… I'll probably screw up. I know that. But I want… You're my girl, Mione. I want you."

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered, tears beginning anew. He stood, taking her face in his hands.

"I'll try my hardest, baby," he vowed. "I can change. I'll change." Hermione nodded, leaning into him. He hugged her to him tightly as she cried softly into his shoulder. After a long moment, he pulled away from her. "Let me show you?"

She nodded slowly. He smiled and kissed her softy. "Thank you," he mumbled against her lips.

"Make love to me, Sirius," she asked softly.

"All in good time," he said with a grin. Sirius Black, Hogwarts Casanova was back. He didn't have a lot of experience in lovemaking, since most of the women he'd slept with back in the day had just been interested in sex. But Hermione made him want to be good to her. Made him want to be gentle, to make her cry with happiness from all-out intimacy. "Have you ever made love with anyone?" She shook her head. Kissing her cheek softly, he smiled. "Me neither."

"On the bed, kitten," he said. "Lie down." Hermione did as she was told, stretching out on the bed. Sirius lay down next to her and touched her face. "I'm going to kiss you now, Hermione."

"Yes, please," she mumbled, cut off by his lips. He kissed her softly, slowly, for what seemed like hours. His hands found hers, entwining their fingers as she reached up to pull his mouth closer. The grandfather clock downstairs tolled, signaling that it had been nearly an hour. Hermione remembered hearing the bell of the hour just before she'd come out of the bathroom. She pulled away with a gasp and panted for breath.

"You're still all tense, kitten," Sirius purred. "Relax."

"I can't," she mumbled. "You're… gods, Sirius, touch me."

"This isn't about getting off, Hermione," he said. "Lie on your belly and take off your shirt." She did as ordered, frowning softly. "Do you have some lotion or some oil, love?"

"Drawer on the bedside table," she said. The sound was muffled by the pillow.

"Good. My sweet little witch." He kissed the small of her back before climbing over her. He found a bottle of jasmine-scented lotion lying next to her rubber vibrator. He pulled it out of her drawer, swatting her on the arse with the toy. "You drove me crazy with this, you know," he said. He turned the vibe on, running it down her spine. "I've never jerked my dick as hard as when I heard your sweet little moans."

"You should've told me," she said. She groaned quietly when he ran the vibe over her perky bum. "You could've joined me."

"Oh, love, don't tempt me," he said. "I'll use this all over you."

"Yes, Sirius, please."

He tutted quietly. "What did I say, little witch? Lovemaking isn't about making you cum. You will though. You'll cum all over me a hundred times. But this is about making you feel something. Making you feel good, and sexy, and loved." He spilled the buzzing vibe between her legs until its tip pressed against her clit through her clothes. "Now, don't wiggle against this, baby. You'll get to cum soon enough."

Wet, cold lotion was squirted onto her back and she squealed. Sirius' hands were on her in a second, unhooking her bra and letting the straps fall. He rubbed the lotion into her skin as his hands massaged any knots from her back. The vibe buzzed away, making her want to writhe against it. She moaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her spine. After he coated her entire back and arms, he pulled the vibrator from between her legs and sat it on the bed. He ordered her to lift her hips and pulled her shorts and knickers off. The vibe was replaced, this time slipping between her nether lips to buzz against her clit directly. Hermione moaned loudly as he began rubbing lotion over her arse and legs.

"Turn over," he said once he'd finished. Keeping her thighs clenched around the vibrator, she rolled over on the bed. He pulled off her bra and squirted lotion over her heaving breasts. "Pretty little tits you've got," he mumbled, dropping a kiss to her lips. She moaned again and shifted her hips as he smoothed lotion over her breasts, belly, and down to her legs.

At length, Sirius put the lotion down and pulled out the vibrator. It was coated in her slick, aromatic juices. Giving her a grin, he licked the vibe in one swipe, moaning at her taste. "Let me taste you now," he said, lying back down next to her. "But don't try to cum. Just relax and let me make you feel good." Hermione nodded weakly as he kissed her again. His hands ghosted over her breasts, playing gently with her nipples until they stood at attention. His mouth moved down her throat to her chest to one rosy peak. She arched and cried out his name when he sucked firmly on her nipple. He sucked one nipple, then the other, and made his way south. He kissed every inch of skin he could find until he came to the neatly-trimmed patch of hair between her legs.

"Spread those legs of yours, love," he rumbled against her.

"Touch me, please," she whined, spreading her legs so fast he was surprised she didn't pull something.

"Shh, relax," he said again. He moved to lie between her legs, resting his head on her thigh. He petted her mound softly while he pressed kisses to her hip. "You're so pretty here, love," he said. He spread her lips with two gentle fingers. He continued stroking her mound with one hand while he moved his face closer to her dripping pussy. "Tell me if you like something," he said.

"Oh, gods, Sirius," she moaned when he first dipped his tongue into her. "I like that. Oh god that feels so good, Sirius." He swirled his tongue around her clit and inserted two talented fingers into her aching hole. She cried out, trying to muffle the sound with her fist. Sirius pulled away, taking her hand away from her mouth.

"Don't ever be ashamed of feeling good," he said. He placed her hands on her breasts and returned to his feast. "Play with those tits while I eat you, baby," he ordered. Hermione took to it happily, plucking at her nipples while he cleaved his tongue into her. She moaned and shuddered while he supped on her like a starving man. Finally, it was too much for her and she pulled on his hair.

"I can't keep going," she said. "Please, Sirius."

Sirius locked eyes with her, his hand still on her clit. "Cum."

Hermione arched with a scream as she came. His name was ripped from her throat raggedly. He latched onto her pussy again, licking her spendings until her legs stopped shaking.

"So," he said, still rubbing her g-spot with one long figure. "Did you like that, kitten?"

She nodded. "Yes. Oh gods yes." Her body was still shaking.

"Do you want more?"

"Give me a minute," she said quietly. She opened her arms to him. "Come here."

"This looks like a naked party to me," he said, standing. He stripped off his t-shirt slowly, exposing every inch of tattooed flesh to her. His jeans came next as he peeled them off. Hermione gaped as she glimpsed his hardened manhood. She'd tried valiantly to avoid looking at him naked after she woke up. Smiling, he folded himself elegantly onto the bed next to her.

"Kiss me," she whispered as he wrapped himself in her arms. He kissed her deeply. Their hands skated over each others' bodies gently. "You're, erm, really…" She trailed off as her hand encircled his throbbing member.

"I'm really what?" he asked. He thumbed a nipple as she blushed.

"_Merlin_, keep doing that," she said.

"That's not an answer," he said, rubbing her clit again.

"Sirius," she whined.

"Tell me and we can end this torment."

"_Oh gods. _Jerk."

"Tell me."

"Git."

"Tease."

"Prat. _Ohhh._" He caressed her clit softly.

"Yeah, that's right," he said with a smirk. "Ohh. Now, my beautiful, vocal, sweet little girl. What were you saying about me?"

"God, Sirius, you're really big," she panted as he thrust into her hand.

"I know that," he mumbled, kissing her again. "What do you want me to do with my big, hard cock, little witch?"

"Love me," she gasped. He smiled, softly this time, and rolled onto his back. Sitting up, he held out his arms to her.

"C'mere love," he murmured. She crawled into his arms slowly. Her entire body shook with nerves as he guided her legs around his lean hips. She settled onto his lap, sinking down on him with a deep moan.

"Gods, you feel good," Sirius moaned. Hermione rested against him as she tried to get used to his size. Sirius touched her back gently. "Baby? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she mumbled. She kissed his throat softly.

"Does that feel good, sweetness?" She nodded, beginning to rise and fall against him.

"Say my name, Sirius," she pleaded.

He chuckled, kissing her nose. "Afraid I've forgotten who I'm with? Hermione. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. You feel so good around me, Granger. So tight. Perfect."

"You feel amazing," she moaned as he suckled on one bouncing breast. She rocked against him rhythmically. "

"Just amazing?" he breathed. "C'mon love. Tell me how I feel inside you."

"Oh gods, Sirius," she moaned. "You fill me up. So good."

"Baby, I've gotta cum," he said after an eternity inside her. He caressed her clit almost roughly and growled against her throat. "Please Mione. Cum with me. Please."

She arched her back and screamed his name when her orgasm hit. The wringing, milking feeling of her pussy was too much, and Sirius came inside her with a roar.

"Oh my god," she panted, slumping against him. He kissed her gently and pulled back.

"You're fantastic, Mione," he said reverently. "Never… It's never been like that."

"Never," she agreed, pressing her forehead to his. She giggled lightly. "I'm exhausted. You've worn me out."

"Good," he rumbled. He stretched out, pulling out of her and tugging her over. "Let's rest a bit, baby. Close your eyes."

"I'm cold," she mumbled. He yanked the covers over them and spooned into her back. She was asleep in seconds while he kissed her shoulder.

* * *

mmm. he's delicious. i'm just saying.


	22. Chapter 21

more naked. it's just safe to say that Hermione's not going to let Sirius get dressed much anymore. damn her.

* * *

"No! Mine, she's mine. No! Stay away from her!" Sirius thrashed in his sleep, waking Hermione when he smacked her hip with his flailing arm. She sat up, trying to restrain him

"Sirius! Sirius, wake up!" she said loudly. She shook his shoulders, but he didn't wake. "Love, wake up. You're safe. Everyone's safe."

"Mione?" he asked, opening his eyes wide. She squealed when he rolled her over and spread her legs. He thrust inside her almost roughly and kissed her hard.

"Mine," he growled. "Say it, Mione. Say you're mine."

"Yours," she gasped. "Oh gods, Sirius."

He took her roughly, fiercely, with an almost bestial need. His hand found her clit, rubbing, flicking, and pinching until she came with a scream. Sirius emptied himself into her when he found his release as well. He collapsed onto her chest with long, gasping pants.

"Sirius? Baby, you're a bit heavy," she said as he lay on her.

"Oh, sorry," he said. He rolled off of her gingerly. He looked down at her slender body, cringing when he saw red marks on her hip left by his hand. "Gods, Mione, I was too rough. Oh, gods, I'm sorry-"

"Shh, it was good," she said, touching his face. She cracked a little smile. "I mean, we probably shouldn't do it like that all the time. But it was good for every once in awhile."

"My dream… and then… I just had to… I'm sorry." He dropped soothing, worshipful kisses all over her body.

"Shh, baby, calm down," she murmured. Her fingers wound in his shaggy, silky hair and pulled him closer. "You were dreaming of me?"

Sirius nodded. "I have before. After my… after my nightmares, sometimes I dream about you."

"I came to sit with you," she said. "Under Harry's invisibility cloak."

"Remus told me," he said. "Why?"

"You- you cry out while you dream," she said. "The first night I heard you, I thought you were hurt. I came to you and touched your forehead." She mimicked her actions of that night. He nuzzled against her hand. "You calmed down," she said. "Every night you calmed as soon as I touched you."

"Kitten, have you slept at all in two months?"

She smiled shyly. "Sometimes I crawled up into bed next to you. I'm a light sleeper, so I woke up long before you did."

"Should've told me," he said. "I'd've stayed in your room every night. As a precaution, of course."

"Of course." Her serious face broke way to a wide grin.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked.

"No idea. Far too early to be awake on our day off." She slipped a leg over his and cuddled up to his side. "So let's go back to sleep."

Sirius hummed his agreement and curled his body around hers. "What would you like for breakfast in the morning, love?"

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"I promised you breakfast," he said. "How else will Harry and Draco prod me about my intentions?"

"Hmm, surprise me," she mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled and held her tighter, following her off to sleep shortly.

* * *

Draco knew this was a bad idea. Sneaking into Hermione's room when they'd all quite clearly heard the unmistakable sound of sex? Bad idea # 4689 of Draco's life. But Harry gave him those big green you-love-me-do-what-I-want eyes and he couldn't resist.

"Boy-who-is-a-constant-pain-in-my-arse," he muttered. Harry glanced back at him.

"You love me," the Chosen One said, stealing a quick kiss. Remus hushed them.

"Hermione sleeps like a colicky baby," the werewolf said. "So shut up unless you want to wake her."

"She's probably already awake," Draco whispered. "They've been at it all night. I heard her scream at least four times."

"Well, Sirius never did leave his women wanting," Remus said, his ears pink. They finally approached Hermione's bedroom door. Harry laid down on his belly and cast a _Muffliato_ charm on the room through the crack under the door. Remus opened the door slowly, peeking inside. Satisfied the pair was asleep, he opened the door further and allowed the two younger men to look in.

Hermione lay with her head on Sirius' chest and his arm looped casually over her back. Her naked back. Which was exposed by the crisp white sheet that barely covered the curve of her bum. Sirius was equally naked, but covered partially by the sheet. They could see black curls peeking over the edge and the unmistakable bulge of manhood.

Hermione shifted in her sleep, rubbing a leg against Sirius' bulge, and the voyeurs watched as the sheet tented impressively. Hermione shifted again, moving her hips so she lay on top of Sirius completely. The black-haired man woke at this, pulling her up for a lazy, half-awake kiss. The girl lifted her hips and lowered them slowly. Sirius groaned when she did and pulled her to lay flat on him.

Their coupling was slow, lazy, and sweet. Sirius' lips never strayed from hers until his climax hit with a satisfied moan. Hermione rocked on him until finding her own release and moaning his name. Hermione slumped onto his chest with a long satisfied sigh. Sirius rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "I think it's your turn."

"Is it?"

He nodded. "I told you about that time I got lost in the Forbidden Forest fifth year. So it's your turn."

"Something I haven't told anyone else?" She propped herself up on one elbow and thought. Sirius played with her wild curls, twirling a tendril around one finger.

"I'm sure you can think of something," Sirius purred. "More interesting than the fact that you couldn't walk until you were 2."

"Well, I've told Harry a lot," she said with a pout. "Okay, I've thought of something."

"Tell me."

"I dreamed about you," she said. Remus frowned at the doorway. "Before I ever started working on the Veil. It's why I'm started research."

"Must've been some dream," he said. He grinned wickedly. "Was it a naughty dream, bad little kitten?"

"No, it wasn't," she said. "We were sitting on the couch in the library."

"I like that couch," he said. "So, did I have you bent over that couch?"

"No, I told you it wasn't dirty," she said, swatting at him playfully. "We were just sitting together, all cuddled up. But we were older."

"How much older?"

"50s, maybe? We were both the same age, which I thought was strange-"

"Not so strange anymore," he said. His hands found her hips and began their rocking rhythm again. Hermione gave him a small moan, pressing her forehead to his chin.

"Not strange," she said. "Good. Very good."

"So you weren't shagging me 'cuz I was old?" he pouted. Hermione smiled, lifting her head to kiss his lips.

"I'll still shag you when we're old," she said. She didn't see the euphoric grin on Sirius' face, but the three men watching did. "You thanked me," she said between thrusts.

"Thanked you for what?" He rolled them over until Hermione's back hit the mattress.

"For bringing you back. Giving you a happily ever after."

"Mmm, have I said thank you for that yet?" She shook her head as he dropped his mouth down to suck on her nipple. The men watching steadfastly ignored this. Sirius let the nipple slip from his mouth with a pop. "Thank you," he grinned.

"Best thing I ever did," Hermione said. She lifted her legs to wrap around Sirius' waist. The sheet that had been clinging to Sirius' bum rather precariously fell, exposing the pair to all the world.

Harry touched Remus' shoulder. "That's enough," he said. Remus nodded, following as Harry and Draco went downstairs.

Hermione and Sirius continued without interruption until they found their climaxes together. Sirius laid his head on her belly, smiling when she started petting his hair.

"So eggs and toast for breakfast?" he asked, kissing her bellybutton.

"And sausages," she answered. "Toast with marmalade. Orange." He smiled benevolently and rose up to kiss her nose. "And tea with lemon," she said as he climbed out of bed. He found his pants and pulled them on. "And apple juice."

"Bossy," he said, kissing her again. "I'll be back in a minute." He turned to the door and stopped. "Er, love?"

"Hmm?" Hermione said, snuggling into the previously discarded covers.

"Did you by chance open the door? Or forget to close it?" Hermione sat up, clutching the covers to her chest.

"No," she said. Her eyes went wide. "Oh gods."

"I'll Obliviate them if they saw anything," Sirius vowed, kissing her again.

"Okay," she said slowly. Her stomach growled loudly.

"I'll be right back." He made his way downstairs, strutting into the kitchen like a stallion. He tossed a glare at the three guilty-looking men.

"I told Mione I'd Obliviate you lot," he said, flicking his wand to begin preparing her breakfast. "But I won't, provided that you know if you ever mention what you saw, I'll hurt you."

"Understood," Draco said. Sirius began brewing tea and organizing a breakfast tray. He made enough to feed ten, because he was starving as well.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked.

"She's hungry," Sirius said, slathering toast with Hermione's choice of marmalade. He finished the eggs and sausage and put it all on the plate. Levitating it in front of him, he shot another glare at the men. "You come spy on us again and I'll hex your balls off."

"Well, that went well," Draco said. Harry scowled and threw a bit of toast at him.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius didn't leave the room all day. She snuck out to get them lunch and dinner, and Sirius insisted on fetching a bottle of wine and strawberries. They made love a dozen times throughout the day and night, until their bodies were exhausted and more than sated. They took a long hot bath before collapsing into bed to sleep. Hermione giggled when Sirius cried out when he landed on a wet spot and acknowledged that they needed to change the sheets. Sirius was too lazy for that and simply carried her to his bedroom.

They had to work the next day or Hermione would have been more than happy to stay in bed again. As it was, they christened his room in the morning with another round of slow, sweet sex and got out of bed. They dressed for work and went downstairs together. Draco smirked at them while Harry blushed. Sirius said to punish them for their voyeurism they wouldn't put up silencing spells all day.

"We're starting raids today," Harry said, steadfastly ignoring the visible love bites on Sirius' throat.

"Spots, you're with me at the Nott's place," Draco said. He grinned. "How many 'You were a Death Eater!' do you think I'll get?"

"At least two," Hermione said, matching his grin. "And one 'You're a traitor!' and an 'I thought you were Slytherin' or two."

Draco laughed loudly. He'd given up all of that pureblood supremacy nonsense the moment Harry and Hermione had turned back for him when the Room of Requirement burned. It took him nearly a year to speak to her, and when he did, he'd broken down and begged forgiveness. To be honest, he still couldn't believe that they'd been so good and forgiven him.

"You know they're going to gossip like old biddies all day, right?" Harry asked, smirking at his godfather.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a shrug. "I've got nothing to hide."

"I'm going to go change," Hermione said. She pressed a quick kiss to Sirius' lips. He caught her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Why? I like this skirt," he said, fingering the edge of the garment.

"Yes, but it's not so effective for raids," she said. He kissed her throat sweetly.

"Wear those leather pants I saw in your wardrobe," he murmured. "Don't wear any knickers."

"You want me to arrest Dark wizards without wearing any knickers?" she whispered.

"I just want to know you're not wearing any."

"But remember what nice under things I've got on?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. "If you let me up and be a good boy all day, I'll let you take them off me later."

Sirius nearly drooled. She'd had to hold him back with a spell when she'd been getting dressed. As soon as he saw the lacy red lingerie he'd wanted to tear it off of her.

"As cute as that is," Draco started.

"Stop it or I'll boot," Harry finished. Hermione blushed and extracted herself from Sirius' hold.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologize," Draco ordered, standing and taking her hand. "Come on, let's go."

As Draco tugged her out of the room, Harry and Sirius heard him say, "Good. Now tell me everything."

Harry grinned at his godfather. "Told you so."


	23. Chapter 22

okay, i'm going to be posting two today, and then it will probably be awhile. Like not-until-june-awhile. sorry, but my class is crazy right now. i'll try to post some more soon, but i dont promise anything. loves!~ kitten.

* * *

A month later found Sirius and Hermione lounging in bed before breakfast. Sirius had officially moved back into Hearth House, but they still technically had separate rooms, though they never used both at the same time. The one night they tried to sleep apart had ended with them bumping into each other on the way to the other's room. Since then, they'd given up most of the pretense and spent every night together.

They'd become more than close in a month's time. Sirius wasn't one to talk about his feelings, not really anyway. It was one thing to talk to Remus about his feelings for Hermione. It was a completely different thing to talk to Hermione about how he'd felt abandoned when no one stood up for him when he was arrested. But Hermione made him want to talk. They spent countless evenings talking after making love. He had told her everything about Azkaban one night and she held him while he cried.

He was changing all over the place with her. While before they got together it was not uncommon for Sirius to share a bottle or two with the boys a few times a week, now it was maybe one glass with Saturday dinner. He found that his temper was soothed, that his body didn't ache and that he smiled for no reason. Witches still flirted at him when they went out, but he wasn't looking at them anymore. Hermione tried not to be jealous, but she often was.

"It's okay if you flirt," she'd said one night after a pretty witch had propositioned him in Diagon Alley. Well, Hermione said the witch was pretty, anyway. "I understand if you want to look. But so help me god, if you touch another witch while you're with me, I'll cut your dick off. The Muggle way."

He didn't know why she thought he'd ever want to look at anyone else. While he was busy becoming a good, well-rounded man, she was becoming a sex kitten. She admitted to him that she hadn't had a lot of experience with sex before, and she's certainly never done any experimenting in bed. He introduced her to light bondage and various toys while she showed him true intimacy and lovemaking without ever removing an article of clothing. Lying on the couch with her reading a book felt just as good as Hermione going down on him in the kitchen.

On this particular day, they were simply lying in silence while wrapped around each other. Hermione hadn't been feeling well lately, so they had not made love in a day or two. But Sirius was perfectly content to hold her and rub her back gently.

"We should get dressed," Hermione said quietly, tracing a finger over Sirius' tattoos. "Or at least enough to get breakfast. I'm starving."

"Let's go get you fed then," he said. "Then we'll get ready for work." Hermione pulled on her new loungewear- a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts- and waited for him to dress as well. They went down to the kitchen, where Harry was making eggs. As soon as Hermione smelled the cooking eggs, her stomach rolled and rebelled. She barely made it to the bathroom before she retched. Sirius ran after her, holding her hair back and rubbing his hand over her back gently. She continued gagging long after she emptied her stomach. Finally she fell back against Sirius tiredly. He brushed her hair out of her face and helped her slowly drink a glass of water.

"You should stay home today," Harry said.

"She should go to a Healer," Sirius grumbled. She threw up the day before, too, after she walked past a food vender in Diagon Alley.

"I'm fine," Hermione said, rising slowly to rinse her mouth out. "I just have been a little nauseated lately."

"But-"

"I'm fine, Harry," she said. "If it happens again, I'll go to a Healer. I promise."

"Fine," Harry said. He followed Draco back into the kitchen as an owl flew in with the post. Hermione and Sirius sat at the table, Sirius preparing some toast with butter for her. Hermione glared at her boyfriend but took the toast.

"I'm not fragile," she snapped.

"I know," he said. "But I'm worried about you, so patronize me. Eat the damn toast, love."

"Draco?" Harry asked. The blond was silent, staring at a piece of parchment in his hand. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"Read it," Draco said hollowly. Harry took the parchment and read aloud.

"Auror Malfoy, the Ministry of Magic has received intelligence that your mother, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, is among those possessing Muggle slaves. Due to the possible conflict of interest, you will not be part of your team's raid on Malfoy Manor today, 1 October. Aurors Black, Potter, and Granger will still participate in the raid. Thank you and have a good day."

"Have a good day?" Sirius said. "Who could have a good day after that?"

"Drake," Hermione said.

"I'm okay," he said gruffly. "I know… she's…" Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, wrapping two strong arms around his waist. Draco clenched his jaw tightly.

"Draco, it's not your fault," Sirius said.

"She's my mother," Draco said. "She's my mother, and she's…" He looked up at Harry and Hermione. "These people are like you. How-"

"They're not like us," Harry said. "I mean yeah, they're Muggles, and so were we, but we have magic."

"They're my people," Hermione said. "Your dad was a wizard, Harry, mine wasn't."

"Draco," Sirius said somberly. At times, you could truly see his real age. This was one of those times. "I know how you were raised. It's the same as the way I was. Cissa…" He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Your mum is ultimately good, in the way she can be. She was a good mum to you, wasn't she?"

Draco nodded. "She tried, when she could, to keep Lucius away from me."

"But she's never known anything but pureblood nobility life. She's never spoken to anyone but purebloods," Sirius said. "She doesn't know any better."

"That doesn't make it okay," Draco said. "These are _people_. They have families and feelings and thoughts. How can someone own a person?"

"They have for millennia," Sirius said. He laid a large hand on Draco's shoulder. "We'll help them. Maybe it will help her as well."

"I want to go with you," Draco said.

"Drake, the Ministry said-" Hermione began.

"I won't do anything," Draco promised. "But I have to be there."

"You can go under my cloak," Harry said. "If she sees you there, she might try to hurt you."

"I won't say a word, I promise."

* * *

The four set off for Malfoy Manor in their battle-gear. Healers, Obliviators, and Ministry officials waited at the Manor gates for the signal that there were in fact slaves in the Malfoy house. Hermione stood tall and knocked on the front door.

"Remember, non-lethal curses only," Harry said with a look to Sirius.

"Why do you always look at me?" Sirius asked.

"Just make sure I don't do anything when she starts talking," Harry said. "Sorry, Drake, but I really hate your mum."

"I know," Draco murmured from under the cloak. "Sometimes I do too."

The door opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy in all her glory. No one could deny that she had been a beauty in her youth, but age and stress had reduced her to a cold, cruel-looking woman.

"Narcissa Malfoy, we have a warrant from the Ministry of Magic to search your home," Hermione said in cool, clipped tones.

"Whatever for?" Narcissa asked. She stepped aside to let the Aurors in as if they were invited guests. She smiled at Sirius. "Cousin. Why, you look 25 again."

"I am 25 again," Sirius said. He smirked cruelly at her. "You got old, Cissa."

"Why are you here?" she demanded, suddenly cold again.

"We have information that you are holding Muggles here against their will," Harry said.

"Be careful with your tone, Mr. Potter," Narcissa said, "you wouldn't want my son to hear you talk to me thusly."

"_Your son_ was heartbroken when he found out what you did," Hermione said. "Where are the slaves?"

Narcissa steadfastly ignored Hermione's presence. Sirius growled and stepped closer to Narcissa. "She asked you a question, Narcissa," he said, unsheathing his wand. "I hexed your sister and I'll hex you if you keep disrespecting Auror Granger."

Narcissa sneered at him. "You reek of Mudblood, pup."

Hermione stepped between them to prevent both Harry and Sirius from striking Lady Malfoy. She glared at the older woman. "Luckily, we don't need you to talk," she said. She raised her wand. "_Homenum Revelio."_ The spell revealed no less than ten people, huddled together in the dungeon beneath the kitchen. Hr nodded to Harry and he left, taking the invisible Draco with him.

"You too, Sirius," she said. She was the Auror in charge, after all. "Harry will need your help."

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Sirius said.

"Go," she said. She turned to smile coldly at Narcissa. "After all, I did kill Bellatrix Lestrange in the Final Battle. I can take her meek, mild little sister."

Sirius hesitated a moment longer before following Harry. There were twelve Muggles in all, every one dressed in tea towels like House-elves. They were huddled in the dungeon until Harry sent his stag Patronous out to the Ministry team.

"You're safe now," he told them in soothing tones. They helped the people upstairs and led them outside to the Healers. Once the last one was handed off to the Ministry, Sirius dashed back inside to find Hermione.

They'd moved from the foyer into a parlor off to the side, and the room was a disaster. Scorch marks from missed curses covered the walls and floor. Every piece of furniture had been blasted away, and a grand piano was smoking slowly.

"Narcissa Malfoy, you are under arrest for human trafficking, according to Ministry of Magic directive 13,721. You will be tried by the Wizengamut and sentenced to Azkaban. Your title, lands, and holdings are forfeited to your son, Draconis Malfoy." Hermione snapped Narcissa's wand and placed it in a bag. Narcissa was bound and being told her rights- or lack thereof- by a Ministry official.

"Mione!" Sirius ran to her side. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and her left arm appeared to be dislocated.

"I'm fine," she said. She gritted her teeth and knocked her arm back into socket. She let out a little cry and slumped against Sirius. "I've had worse."

"You should see a Healer," Sirius said.

"I'll patch myself up at home," she said. "Where's Draco?" Sirius nodded to where Draco and Harry stood, arguing with the official who was arresting Narcissa.

"I don't want it!" Draco insisted. "I don't want any of it!"

"If you forfeit your inheritance, the lands and holdings will be transferred to your mother's family," the official said. "To a Mister… Sirius Black."

"Present," Sirius drawled. He gave his young cousin a look. "Are you sure you don't want any of it, Draco? Not even for when you're older?"

"None of it. Burn the Manor down."

"Let's give it to Hogwarts," Sirius suggested. "I know they could use it for good."

"Okay," Draco said slowly, nodding. "But I don't want the Malfoy name anywhere near it."

Narcissa struggled against her bonds at her son's statement. Sirius thought he saw Hermione's wand twitch to tighten her bonds, but it may have been a trick of the light.

"Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy?" the official asked.

"I'm sure," Draco said. "Give it to the school."

"I am certain the Headmistress will contact you," the official said, levitating Narcissa out of the room. "Good day."

"Give Minnie my love!" Sirius called.

Hermione chuckled. "Minerva's going to kill you."

"Eh, let her try," Sirius said. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Let's get you home and cleaned up, love." Hermione nodded, allowing him to walk her outside to Apparate. She curled into him as he brought them back to Hearth House. Harry and Draco Apparated in a second later.

Hermione doubled over with a cry. She felt like she was being ripped apart. She tried to say Sirius' name before the world went dark and she fell.


	24. Chapter 23

She couldn't remember pain like this. Not when Bellatrix had used the Cruciatus. Not when her parents died. The Mediwizards and Healers were telling her so many things. Rejection. Procedure. Possible complications. Scarring.

"No," she said when another Healer came to talk to her. "I can't… I need Sirius. Please, I need Sirius."

The Healer smiled softly at her. "I'll bring him in." She walked to the door and poked her head out. "Mr. Black? You may come in now."

Hermione saw Remus and Harry trying to see in as well. She even saw a flash of white-blond hair before Sirius dashed in the door. He was at her side in a moment, kissing her forehead. "What's happening, love? No one's telling me anything." Hermione took her lover's hand and glanced up at the Healer.

"Can we have a few minutes alone?" she asked her. The Healer nodded and left the room. Hermione patted the space beside her in bed and looked up at Sirius. "Come here."

Sirius was in her arms in a second, cradling her gently. "What's going on, kitten?"

"There were some… complications," Hermione said.

"From what?"

She swallowed thickly. "Narcissa used the Cruciatus on me," she said. "It was only a moment, but it caused some damage."

"I don't understand," Sirius said. "Is that why you fainted?" Hermione shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Sirius touched her cheek gently. "Hermione, love, tell me, please?"

His world spun off its axis. "I'm pregnant."

Sirius gaped at her. "What? How long? Wha-"

"The Healers said about a month," she said. "But Sirius, a month-"

"It might not be mine," he said quietly. Hermione grasped his hands tightly.

"I used a contraceptive spell every time with him," she said adamantly. "Every time. I swear it.'

"We haven't used anything," he said hollowly. He pulled awake, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's mine."

"They said there's still a chance," she said. Tears fell past her eyelids. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. I'm so, so sorry."

"It doesn't matter," he said. He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead again. "It doesn't matter if the baby's not mine. I'll be there. Every minute. I'll be her dad."

"No, you won't," Hermione sobbed, clinging to him. "The spell… hit the baby… She's gone, Sirius."

"What?" He laid a hand on her belly. "But-"

"They have to do a procedure," she said. "The baby's dead, but my body hasn't… the Healers say I haven't rejected it. They have to do it or I could die."

"There will be other babies," Sirius said, his own tears coursing down his face as well. He held her tight to him. "I promise, kitten. You will have as many children as you want."

"I want this one," she sobbed. "Gods, Sirius, it hurts. It hurts so much."

"I know, love," he said. "It hurts me too."

* * *

After the procedure, Hermione stayed at St. Mungo's three days until she was allowed to go home. Sirius spent every waking moment at her side, holding her hand, crying with her, and laying with her. He went home only when Draco or Harry could be with her, and then only for an hour or two. The procedure was successful, but Hermione experienced some lasting pain.

Hermione was released with instructions for strict rest for at least two weeks. Sirius took those two weeks off in order to ensure she was taken care of. She protested being treated like a glass doll, but Sirius insisted. He brought her meals on a tray, insisted on carrying her down stairs and always covered her legs with a blanket.

They held a small ceremony for their lost baby in the garden. Tonks said it would help them grieve. Her mother had done the same thing when she miscarried before Tonks was born. They decided against naming the child, instead calling it Baby Granger-Black. Hermione prayed to her parents to take care of that tiny child, who had been loved, even if she never took a breath.

Minerva McGonagall came to visit the house one day while Hermione was on 'holiday.' They sat in the library to take tea, McGonagall sitting across from Hermione and Sirius perched on Hermione's armrest.

"I hear of your loss, dear," the woman said. "I am so very sorry."

"Thank you," Hermione said. She placed a hand on Sirius' knee. "It's been quite difficult, but we're getting through it."

"I'm glad that you have such an attentive young man to care for you," McGonagall said with a wry smile. Her old green eyes twinkled. "Tell me, young man, do I know you? Surely you weren't in my house at Hogwarts."

"Very funny, Minnie," Sirius said. "Or are you getting senile?" McGonagall charmed a biscuit to fly at his face. Sirius caught it, munching away happily. "Dexterous as ever, Min."

"I hate that name," McGonagall said. She smiled at Hermione. "Are you sure you want to deal with him? He's quite a handful."

"He'll surprise you," Hermione said, looking up at Sirius affectionately. He smiled and dropped a kiss to her lips. They hadn't said the 'L' word yet, but really, it was only a matter of time before it slipped from either one of them.

"Well, my dear, I'm sure you know why I am here." McGonagall sipped at her tea slowly. "I had hoped to speak to Mr. Malfoy as well, but…"

"He and Harry are in Bulgaria on raids," Hermione said.

"And shagging in a fancy little inn," Sirius muttered in her ear. Hermione swatted at him playfully.

"Draco left me a list of projects he would like his donation to fund," Hermione said. The money was to be donated in part to Hogwarts to fund scholarships for underprivileged students. The rest was to fund a home for orphans, using the Manor. The Manor was to be gutted and remodeled. Draco surprised Hermione by saying the orphanage was for Muggles only.

"It is quite ambitious," McGonagall said, reading over the list. "Young Mr. Malfoy certainly has changed since he was a student."

"People can change," Hermione said, squeezing Sirius' hand. "When given the proper motivation, they can become better than they were before."

"Look at me," Sirius said. "Mione's got me wrapped around her finger, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled softly down at her and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"I recall a time when your dear friend James looked at a woman like that," McGonagall said. She stood and gave Hermione a maternal hug. "I wish you all the happiness in the world, Hermione. And you as well, Mr. Black." She gave him an uncharacteristic wink. "I think she'd suit rubies, don't you?"


	25. Chapter 24

oh my goodness, kittens! i know, it's been horrendously long. i'm sorry, i got a little caught up. I can't guarantee the updates will be coming as quickly as they were, but i'll try, i promise. This is completely done, but i have to get it all up here, and it's getting shuffled around by my crazy life. But i promise i will try to get you a conclusion soon. leave some loves to show me you're happy i'm back! ~Kitten.

* * *

Hermione was dressing after a long bath with Sirius while he lounged on the bed and watched her. He loved watching her put herself together; the makeup, hair, and clothes were just part of her, but he loved seeing the finished product as it came together. She smiled back at him as she pulled her knickers up her legs.

"Mione, love?" Sirius asked from the bed.

"Hmm?" She sprayed her neck with perfume.

"Where do you see us going?" She halted, turning around. Sirius sat up quickly and reached for her. "Don't take that the wrong way."

"What way am I supposed to take it?"She asked, allowing him to pull her into his lap. "Most of the time when people say that, they break up."

"I don't want that," he said. "I just… I… Gods, Hermione, you're-"

"I see us together," she said, cutting him off.

"In ten years, you see us together?" She nodded. "Do you see us with kids, married?"

"I don't know," she said. "I mean, we've only been together a month. But I'm… I'm happy with you, Sirius. Are you happy with me?"

"Delusionally so," Sirius said, kissing her jaw. "I don't think my heart would beat if you weren't here."

Hermione blushed prettily. "You'd find some girl," she said. "You've never hurt for company."

"I don't want some girl," he said. He cupped her chin gently. "I want this girl."

"Good, because this girl wants this man." She straddled him, kissing his throat. "This good, sweet man."

"I'm not a good man," he mumbled. Hermione sat up, looking at him oddly.

"Why would you say that?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm just not." He was quiet a long time. "I went to Remus, the day of the party."

"I know." She ran a finger over his tattoos silently.

"He said… He said some things," Sirius said. "I want to talk to him about you. About my feelings for you."

"What did he say?" She had been confused about her feelings for him then, too.

"He said… I know I'm not good enough for you-"

"You are plenty good enough for me," she said, kissing his lips softly. "You're wonderful."

"Can I show you the memory? It- I can't explain it right."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I don't have a Pensieve. Let me go ask Harry to borrow his." Sirius let her up, watching as she wrapped a robe around her nearly-naked body. She padded out of the room, finding Harry in Draco's room. They all had the day off, and it seemed the other couple was enjoying a lazy morning as well.

"Harry, can I borrow your Pensieve?" she asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Sure," he said. "It's in my closet." Draco was wrapped around Harry's back and he kissed the dark-haired man's shoulder.

"What kind of kinky-sex games are you playing that you need a Pensieve?" Draco teased.

"We're not playing kinky games," she said. "We're talking."

"Talking?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "In your bathrobe?"

"Yes, in my bathrobe," she said. She quieted and looked up at Harry through her eyelashes. "Remus said something to him the day Ronald and I broke up. Sirius… It upset him. He thinks he's not good enough for me."

"He's not," Harry said. Hermione frowned at him.

"Harry, he-"

"No one is good enough for you, Mione," Harry said. "If the gods sent someone down just to be with you, he wouldn't be good enough for you. Much less my booze-soaked, skirt-chasing godfather, as much as I love him."

"He makes me happy," Hermione said. "He's good to me."

"I know," Harry said. "But he's still not who I would have picked for you, heart."

"Sirius is a good man," she said vehemently. "I know that. It doesn't matter what you or Remus or anyone else says." She stalked from the room, slamming the door in her wake.

"She's in love with him," Draco said quietly.

"I know," Harry sighed. "But he'll hurt her."

"I think he'll surprise you," Draco said. He stroked his lover's hair gently. "He'd move the earth for her."

Hermione forced herself to breathe normally when she returned to her room. Harry was wrong, plain and simple. Sirius was good, he was kind and sweet and gentle. He cared for her so well; he loved her so perfectly. She'd never felt anything like when he first made love to her. Even when they were being rough and naughty, it still filled her with such a sense of safety and well-being. She hadn't told him she loved him yet, but she did. The moment he said he didn't care if Zabini was the father of her baby, she knew. She knew he was hers; he was who she was meant to be with. The feeling that had been blooming in her chest since the first time he visited her dreams now filled her being. She loved him. He would know it before he left their bed today.

"I've got it," she said, stepping into the room with the Pensieve.

"Don't think ill of me if I'm crying in the memory," Sirius said as she set the Pensieve on the bed and removed her robe. He drew the silvery memory from his temple with his wand.

"I won't ever think ill of you," she said, drawing her wand. She kissed him firmly before prodding the swirling silver liquid with her wand. With a jerk, she was pulled through into the memory.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in Remus' study. Teddy was curled up next to his father, fast asleep. Little Melody slept safely in Sirius' arms. Hermione felt her heart clench at the sight of him with a baby.

"I remember the first time I held Harry like this," Sirius said as he gazed down at the sleeping baby. "I didn't know how you could love someone so much when you hardly knew them."

"I remember," Remus said, stroking his son's dark head. Whenever Sirius was around, Teddy took to turning his appearance to match Uncle Padfoot.

"I've been having dreams," Sirius said.

"About Hermione?" Sirius nodded.

"She's holding a baby," he said. "There's a wedding ring on her finger."

"She is getting married," Remus said. "To Ron."

"That prick isn't good enough for her," Sirius said hotly.

"That doesn't mean you'd be good for her, either," Remus pointed out. He leveled a firm stare at his friend. "Do you really think you'd be good for her, Sirius?"

"I'd never hurt her!" he said, making sure to keep her voice low so as to not wake the baby.

"I didn't mean that you'd hit her," Remus said calmly. "But you can hurt her other ways."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Sirius, you're… We all understand that you want to embrace your youth," Remus said. "After everything you've been through, you deserve a bit of time to sow your oats, as it were. But do you think Hermione wants to be with someone who spends his nights catting around and pub crawling?"

"Catting around? Moon, I haven't done any of that," Sirius said.

Remus arched a scarred eyebrow. "Really? Just this week, or-"

"The last girl I shagged was Rosmerta, the night James and Lily died," Sirius said lowly. His tone was angry and a little hurt.

Remus sat back, surprised. "Really?"

"The next day I went after the rat and got arrested. After I escaped, I was in hiding, or holed up in that miserable house, and then-"

"But since you've been back?" Remus asked. "I know you go out with Harry and Draco, or with the Weasley twins-"

"Chits flirt with me, yeah," Sirius said. "Some bint offered to suck me off right there at the table the other night. But I haven't shagged any of them. Not so much as a drunken snogging."

"I just assumed you'd taken up where you left off," Remus said. "You've been drinking and carousing like you did-"

"I don't want those girls," Sirius said. "I want Hermione. I want her." He looked down at baby Melody. "I want a family, I want a baby with pretty brown hair."

"Maybe you should shape up, then," Remus said. "You haven't been as bad, but back then…" The werewolf looked to Sirius sadly. "The old you want much fun to be around, Pads. You were always drunk, unless you had to work, and all the women…"

He sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair. "I understand. You were angry, and lonely, and suddenly James and I didn't have time to follow you around anymore. You didn't have the flocks of people worshipping you like you did when we were at school. But dammit, Pads, it was hard to be your friend back then."

Sirius was silent a long time. Hermione, watching the memory, could tell that he wanted to argue with Remus, but he didn't. He shrugged his shoulders wearily.

"So it wouldn't matter if she dumped that prick or not," Sirius said. "She'll never get with me because I'm just some booze-soaked hound? No matter what, I'm never going to change?"

"Sirius, I know you're angry-"

"Damn right I'm angry," he said. He still held the sleeping baby in the crook of his arm. He shifted the baby gently, laying her against his shoulder. "I have a lot to be angry about," Sirius reminded his boyhood friend. "I have a right to be angry that no one stood up for me back then. That everyone thought I was a traitor that got my best friend killed. Yeah, I wasn't the smartest bloke back then, and yeah, I drank too much and slept around. But I've changed, and I have a right to be angry that you assume I'm just doing the same thing now. Everyone else got to grow up, Remus. I got twelve years of torture and torment. I got locked away and forgotten about while everyone I knew got old. So yeah, I'm trying to learn-" His gravelly voice broke. He nuzzled Melody's downy head as tears fell down his face. "I'm trying to change. I just don't know how."

Remus looked older than Hermione had ever seen him. Guilt was etched in every line of his face. "Sirius-"

"I don't want to talk about back then," he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. For what it's worth."

"Why wasn't I allowed to be happy?" His grey eyes were dark and sad. "Why am I not allowed to be happy now?"

"This thing with Ron won't last," Remus said. "I know it. She won't marry him. Maybe you can be happy then."

"And if she still doesn't think I've changed? If no one else does?"

"Show them. Show her. Show her you can be a good man. Make her proud to know you."

Hermione came out of the memory with tears in her eyes. She pounced on Sirius, smothering him with kisses. He had a second to send the Pensieve to her desk with a flick of his wand before she was on him again.

"You're a good man," she whispered fiercely. "You are a brave, strong, sweet, brilliant man." Sirius wrapped his arms around her and made her lay next to him. She snuggled into him sweetly. "I don't care what anyone says. I know you. And you, my love, are so wonderful to me. You make me so happy. That's all that matters.

"I love you," he said, so quietly it was almost silent. He had tears in those steely eyes. "I- I'm terrified I'm going to screw this up. I'm scared I'll prove them all right."

"Forget about them," she said. "It's you and me, Sirius. We're what matters. I love you, and nothing they say will change that."

"You love me?" She nodded, smiling at the boyish grin that broke out on his face. He kissed her face a hundred times, each time whispering, "I love you."


	26. Chapter 25

hello loves! This one's a bit short, and i know how you guys hate that, but it was the natural stopping point. there will be a new one up soon. i hope. enjoy!

* * *

Hermione had an appointment with the Healer that afternoon to determine if she was fit for duty. Sirius kept her in bed until the very last moment, kissing her gently.

"Do you know how I know you're not lying?" she asked, idly tracing his tattoos. She loved the many black designs, and Sirius loved letting her touch them.

"How's that?"

"It's been almost three weeks since we've had sex," she said. "And you haven't even asked that I suck you off or give you anything."

"Has it been that long?" he asked. She nodded. He grinned teasingly and winked. "Well, hell, witch. Get down there and service me."

Hermione gave him a wicked grin and rose up on all fours. She crawled down until her head was level with his groin. Her hands pulled down his boxers deftly and stroked him to hardness.

"Gods… I was… joking… Oh, Mione." He groaned when she let the head of his penis slip past her lips. She sucked him slowly, firmly, while stroking the base of his dick with one hand.

"Y'know," she said conversationally, stroking his shaft while one hand played with his balls. "I've been thinking. I like that you're not drinking and catting around, but you don't have to drop the bad-boy persona altogether."

"What do you mean? Oooh, love." She deep-throated him, swallowing around the bell of his head.

"Well, I saw you gawking at a motorbike last week," she said. She licked him gently. "I know you miss your old one. So maybe after the appointment at St. Mungo's, we should go look at some."

"Oh gods, I love you," he moaned. She grinned and stroked him faster, more firmly. Sirius let his head fall back, letting out a string of curses. "Love you. Gods, your mouth. Love you, love you, love you."

"Cum for me," she murmured, fastening her lips around him. Sirius cursed loudly and thrust up into her willing mouth. He shot his load into her throat and she suckled him for every last drop.

"Love you," he said again as he panted for air. She smirked and crawled up the length of him.

"Liked that, hmm?" His eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"You're amazing. The most amazing, beautiful, stunning goddess," he said. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do," she said, kissing him. She lay down on top of him, his arms wrapped around her. "We deserve each other, Sirius. We deserve to be happy, don't we?"

"Yeah, but my past-"

"I wasn't exactly a blushing virgin, Sirius," she said, the corner of her mouth twitching with humor.

"But you're so good, love. So much better than me." His eyes went dark.

"Why are you not good, Sirius? What is it that makes you think that you're a bad man?"

"There had to be a reason no one tried to get me out of Azkaban," he said. He lifted her off his chest and sat up. He turned his back on her and dropped his head into his hand.

"Do you want to know what I think?" she asked. She sat with her chest pressed to his back and her legs straddling his hips. She pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders. "I don't think a bad man would have stayed with me if I could've been pregnant with someone else's child," she said. Her arms wrapped around him and held him tightly. "I don't think a bad man would have told his godson that he'd love him no matter what. I don't think a bad man would forgive the people who wronged him. So no, Sirius, I don't think you're a bad man. A complex man, yes. Possibly a little flawed, but that's okay."

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her hand. She snuggled into him gently.

"I love you." Sirius turned, giving her a little half-smile.

"We should get dressed, pet. Your appointment's in a half-hour."

"It's not my fault," she said as she jumped off the bed. Sirius smiled and helped her into her sweet yellow sundress. She grinned back while she watched him dress and fix his often-unruly black hair.

"You know, my mother always warned me about bad boys with tattoos and motorbikes," she teased.

"I thought you said I wasn't bad." He raised an eyebrow.

She grinned and nipped at his lips. He growled, letting her get a head-start before chasing her down the hall. She took off, giggling, and bumped into Harry in the kitchen.

"We were wondering if you two were going to get out of bed," Draco said, offering the pair sandwiches. They ate quickly as Harry watched with a frown.

"Mione, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Hermione turned slightly cold brown eyes on him. She hadn't forgotten his earlier remarks, and she was still a little slow to forgive. "Not now, Harry, we're late as it is," she said. She slipped her hand into Sirius' and pulled him into the living room.

"What was that about, love?" he asked as she grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace. A quick shout of 'St. Mungo's' and they were pulled through the swirling green flames.

"Don't worry about it," she said, dusting their clothes off after they landed. She gave him a bright, albeit a tad forced, smile. "Just a little tiff."

Sirius nodded and walked with her to the check-in window, thought he didn't quite believe her. The bored-looking witch at the counter rolled her eyes.

"Name?"

"Hermione Granger. I'm here for an appointment with Healer Thodd."

"Second floor," the witch replied. She waved them on and stared down the next in line. "Name?"

Once on the second floor, they were ushered into an examination room and told to wait. Hermione paced nervously.

"Baby, calm down," Sirius said from his chair.

"I'm nervous," she said. Sirius held his arms out to her.

"Come here," he said. She complied, sitting in his lap. Sirius stroked her hair gently. "Why are you so nervous, love?"

"What if she says I'm still not fit? I'm going bonkers resting all day. And I'm…" She blushed vibrantly.

He chuckled deeply. He recognized that blush. "A bit horny?" he supplied. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "You should've told me, kitten. I could've taken care of you."

"Sorry," she said with another blush. She jumped when the door opened, but Sirius held her tightly.

"Breathe, kitten. Relax." Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Satisfied, Sirius let her go to greet the Healer. She was in her late 40s, with sandy blonde hair that was slowly giving way to grey. Her green eyes were kind and her smile was warm.

"Ms. Granger. I'm Healer Thodd," she said. Hermione smiled at her and shook her hand as Sirius stood. Thodd looked at him with a sly smile. "Sirius Black, I presume. You look just like you did when we were in school."

Sirius froze, an uneasy smile on his face. "Erm, we went to school together?"

Thodd smiled and nodded. "I was in your year in Ravenclaw. And no, Mr. Black, I was never one of your conquests. Remus Lupin, yes, but not you."

"Remus?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"Moon got as many girls as I ever did in school," Sirius said. "He just hid it with his bookish personality."

"Oh, but what a ride," Thodd said wistfully. She smiled at Hermione. "But that's not why we are here. If you could sit up on the table, my dear?"

Sirius lifted Hermione onto the table and held her hand. Thodd flipped through the file in her hands slowly. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Ms. Granger." She looked at Sirius. "I'm assuming you-"

"I'm the father, yeah," Sirius said gruffly. "She's been resting, getting lots of sleep and eating well. No stress whatsoever."

"Except for being treated like a china doll," Hermione grumbled. Sirius merely kissed her temple.

"Well," Thodd said, smiling fondly at the pair. "Lie back please, dear. This won't hurt, but it may tickle a bit." She waved her wand over Hermione's abdomen until a glowing red light appeared.

"What's that mean?" demanded Sirius. "Is that bad?"

"That's very good, Mr. Black," Thodd said. "She is completely healed from the spell damage."

"What about…" Hermione looked at Sirius and back to Thodd. "Will I still be able to have children?"

Thodd murmured another spell and three glowing red spots appeared. She smiled at the couple. "Perfectly healthy. You'll be able to have as many children as you like. You're fit for duty and any… erm… other activities as well."

"Thank you," Sirius said. Hermione echoed him with a smile. Thodd said her goodbyes and left. Sirius turned back to Hermione and kissed her softly.

"I'm going back to work tomorrow," she told him.

"Fine," he agreed. "But no more fighting pissed off dark witches alone."

"Fine," she said. "But when we get your motorbike, you're also buying a helmet."

"It'll mess up my hair," he pouted. Hermione slid off the table and nestled into his arms.

"You want to keep me safe, and I want to keep you safe," she said.

Sirius sighed. Girl really did know how to push him. "Fine, love. I'll buy the bloody helmet.


	27. Chapter 26

Another one this week, loves! i know, you're excited, aren't you? well, loves, i'm at page 194 of 237 handwritten pages converted, so it's not done yet. Have patience with me, please. and leave lots of love!~ k.

oh, there's smut again. be warned. or excited. whatever.

* * *

Hermione had never actually ridden a motorcycle before that day. After the appointment, they headed into Muggle London to a dealer Sirius knew. The way his eyes lit up when he saw those motorbikes was reason enough for Hermione to encourage him to buy one. He fell in love immediately with a monstrous black bike, practically begging to take it for a test drive. He came back and paid for it on the spot. After he bought a pair of helmets for them, he led Hermione to his new prize.

"I've never done this," she said as he lifted her onto the bike.

"Trust me," Sirius said with a rakish grin. "There were lots of things you'd never done before you met me." He slipped on his helmet and settled himself in front of her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as he took off.

They finally came to a stop in front of Hearth House. Draco and Harry came outside at the noise, but Sirius disregarded them. He hooped off the bike and pulled off his helmet. Hermione copied him, swinging her leg over the seat. He grinned at her.

"Did you like it?" he asked, taking the helmet from her.

"It was a little scary," she admitted. "But I liked it."

"Just you wait," he said, kissing her cheek. "When I'm done with her, she'll be the safest thing in the world."

She smiled brightly at him. "I'm happy you like it," she said, cupping his cheek. "I want you to be happy."

"I am, love," he said. He kissed her lips gently. "Thank you." Harry and Draco came away from the house, laughing like fools.

"Nice bike," Draco said with a low whistle. Sirius grinned and preened like a rooster.

"Just wait, boys. When I'm done with her, she's gonna fly."

"I will not be riding with you then," Hermione said.

"I'll convince you," he said as he pulled her to his side. He pressed a kiss into her hair and leaned down to her ear. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," she said with a smile. She took the helmets from Sirius' hands and smiled at her boys. "Now, the little woman is going to go inside to make dinner while you big men grunt over your little motorbike."

"Thank you, kitten," Sirius said, kissing her once more. She smiled indulgently and made her way to the kitchen.

She was chopping vegetables when she heard someone come in. She glanced back and saw Harry, leaning against the doorway. Turning back to her cooking, she said, "I'm making paella. Does that sound good?"

"Delicious," Harry said. The sound of a chair scraping along the floor accompanied the sound of him sitting down heavily. "I didn't think you'd let him get a motorbike."

"I don't 'let' Sirius do anything," she said without turning. "I encouraged him to buy the bike."

"Why?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend, not his mother!" she snapped.

"Yeah, but-"

"It makes him happy," she said, turning to face him. "And after the way he's taken care of me the last couple of weeks, I think he should be rewarded."

"So he knocks you up, then he leaves you to be hurt by Narcissa, thus losing the baby, and he's been a good little doggy?" Hermione forced herself to put the knife down before advancing on Harry."

"First- do not ever talk about him like that again. He is your godfather, harry. He kisses the ground you walk on, and this is how you talk about him?"

"He hasn't proven he's changed," Harry said.

"He's proven it to me," Hermione hissed. "Do not interrupt me again." Her usually warm amber eyes were icy. "Now, furthermore, what happens between Sirius and I is _none_ of your business. But so that you know, we don't _know_ that the Sirius was the father. The baby could have been Zabini's. But Sirius was there, and he said he would be there, no matter what." She took a deep breath and went back to the stove.

"He loves me," she said quietly. "He loves me and I love him."

"But-"

"It was my fear of other people's opinions that kept me with Ronald for so long," She said coolly. "I was afraid you'd never speak to me again, so I stayed with a man who hit and belittled me. So I don't give a damn what you think. Sirius is good to me, and he loves me. He would die before he hurt me."

The room was stiflingly quiet for what seemed like hours, the only sound the gentle slices of Hermione's knife. Harry stared at his hands silently while Hermione continued cooking. She was angry and he felt guilty for his oversight. He'd known that she was infatuated with Sirius, but he thought it was just sex. He didn't think she'd honestly fallen in love with him.

Sirius and Draco burst through the door, laughing loudly. Draco flopped down beside Harry while Sirius darted past Hermione to steal a bit of pepper. Hermione swatted at him playfully.

"Do you want some wine, kitten?" he asked. He caught the look on her face: brow furrowed, jaw clenched. He stepped closer and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. She kissed his stubbled cheek. "Red would be lovely, please."

Sirius caught the look aimed at Hermione from Harry but didn't comment. He fetched a bottle of red wine from the cupboard and poured Hermione a glass.

"After dinner, I'm going to put a few charms on the bike,' he said as he pressed his body to hers from behind. "Then I thought we could have an early night."

"I'd like that," she purred. "I have to go into the office in the morning, but I have the afternoon free."

"Harry and Draco are going to Spain to talk to their Ministry," Sirius said. "And I've got the day off, so we'll make a day of it."

"A day of what?" She grinned at him and sipped her wine.

"I haven't been able to touch you in three weeks," he said quietly. His breath brushed over her skin. "So I'm going to spend all day worshipping you. Until you never want to leave."

"I don't want to leave," she said. She wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck. He kissed her lips, nose, and both eyelids. "I don't ever want to leave," she breathed.

"Good,' he said. "Because I'm never letting you go."

"Dinner's ready," she said as he nuzzled her throat.

"Hmmm. I'm starving." He stepped back with a grin and carried the dish of paella to the table. Hermione followed with the wine and a basket of bread.

Harry and Draco might as well have eaten in another room. Hermione and Sirius murmured to each other as they ate, stealing kisses every once in awhile. Sirius liked to trail his fingers over Hermione's arm and shoulder. She liked to lean over and whisper in his ear until he shivered.

"Sirius," Harry said, breaking the spell over them. Sirius looked up at his godson from his position pressing a kiss to Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you were here," Sirius said rather unapologetically.

"No, it's-" Harry took a breath. "Can I talk to you? After dinner?"

"Erm, sure," Sirius said, glancing at Hermione. "I'm done, so we can go now if you want."

"Sure," Harry said, standing. Sirius kissed Hermione lightly.

"I'll be quick," he promised.

"You'd better not," she said with a wink. "Take your time. I'll make dessert."

"Unless it's chocolate-covered Hermione, I don't want it," he said with a smirk. Hermione pinched his bum as he stood and followed Harry out.

"You heard him," Hermione said to Draco. "My wizard wants chocolate. Come help me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry followed Sirius into the garage, which had previously been used only for broom and tool storage. Sirius had placed his motorbike in the center and surrounded it with what tools they had.

"I'm gonna have to get some more tools," he said, surveying his supplies.

"Are you going to make it fly like your old one?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but I'm adding some stuff first. Making it spell-proof and unwreckable for one. And adding a sticking charm to keep us on it while we're up there." Sirius pointed upwards. "And I'll have to talk to Arthur about permits. Hermione would never fly with me if it was against the law."

"You'll never get her on it," Harry said. "She hates flying. On everything. Brooms, dragons, hippogriffs. Forget about a motorbike."

"Most of that is her fear of falling," Sirius argued. "If I can make it safe, she'll go up with me." He stroked the chrome lovingly. "I won't ask her to ride it if I can't keep her safe on it."

"Do you love her?" Harry asked. His godfather looked at him unblinkingly.

"Yes," he said.

Harry nodded. "She- she said… About the baby…"

"Yeah, it might've been his," Sirius said with a nod. He shrugged. "Didn't matter. It was _her_ baby, even if it wasn't mine."

"You would've stayed?"

"Till the end of the world," Sirius said. He stared down his godson. "I love her, Harry. I don't need your permission or your blessing. I just need her. And I'll be here as long as she wants me to be."

"Okay," Harry said. His cheeks colored slightly. "Could you lay off the snogging a bit though? I can be happy for you if I don't see you tonguing her at the dinner table."

"I make no promises," Sirius chuckled. "My little witch is insatiable."

Harry chuckled, watching as Sirius tinkered with the bike. Sirius asked for his help as he changed the oil, insisting the dealer's stuff wasn't good enough.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. Sirius looked up in question. "I told Mione that you weren't good enough for her. I didn't think you had changed."

"You thought I was just shaggin' her?" Sirius wasn't surprised. Even after the Veil, he'd thought about finding a girl just to have sex with. No emotions, just all-out sex. But you couldn't do that with Hermione. She was the kind you fell for, and you fell for her hard.

"Yeah, I did," Harry said. "And I was going to say anything, because she didn't seem like she was unhappy. But I was scared…"

"That I'd hurt her?"

Harry nodded. "And that I was going to have to choose. She's my family, but you are too. I didn't want to choose between my family."

"I won't make you choose." Sirius stared Harry down. "I don't ever want to hurt her."

"Good," Harry said. He gave him a small smile. "I'm glad she found you."

"She… I don't think I'd be here if she hadn't let me in."

Harry cocked his head. "What?"

Sirius shrugged. "She would never have dated me if I was still drunk and brooding all the time. You remember what it was like at Grimmauld Place. But Mione… She's all light. She's just soft, and warm, and sweet… You know she stayed up with me when I was having the nightmares? Every night, she sat by my bed and held my hand."

"I didn't know that," Harry said.

"I know that I'll never be good enough for her," Sirius said. "But I'm trying. I'm trying to be good to her. And I'll keep being good to her as long as she'll let me."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening. Hermione lounged against the frame and smiled.

"Sorry, Harry, but it's time to put the toys away," she said. She crooked a finger at Sirius. Sirius grinned at his godson.

"Bye."

Harry sputtered. "What? Just like that?"

Sirius leaned in close to his best friend's only child. "Harry, I haven't made love to my witch in almost a month. An act of god couldn't keep me in here." He smirked up at Hermione and approached her.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said. "Don't you come into my clean house with those filthy hands." Sirius muttered a quick spell and cleared the oil from his hands. Hermione smiled down at him. "I made chocolate-covered strawberries."

"Where are they?" he drawled, eyes crawling up her body. She rested a hand on the swell of her breast.

"Upstairs," she murmured. She reached out to trace his jaw with a finger. "There's also a bottle of wine… our big bed…"

Sirius grinned wolfishly. "Why are we still down here?" he asked. He reached for her, but found himself blocked.

"Catch me if you can," she giggled. She tore off away from the garage. She laughed madly as Sirius chased her around the house and up to their bedroom. He caught her around the waist as she reached the bedroom door. She giggled as he spun her around in his arms. Smiling at him, she backed them up until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

"Cast the silencing charms," she said as she pulled her dress over her head. Sirius' jaw dropped open when he saw the lingerie she'd put on.

"You weren't wearing that this morning. "

"I put it on for you," she purred. Sirius cast the silencing charms and dropped his wand. He raised his hands to her sides, caressing the gold silk of her lingerie. She wore a tight red and gold corset that cinched her waist and pushed up her full breasts. Her panties were a tiny scrap of a garment framed by a lace garter belt attached to silk stockings. She was every man's Gryffindor fantasy.

"Wicked little lion," he said. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly and pulled it from his arms.

"I've missed you," she murmured as she kissed his throat. "It's been torture to have you next to me every night and not have you inside me."

"You had to heal, baby," he said while she unbuckled his belt and pulled it free from his pants.

"I know," she said. "I just don't feel complete without you touching me. I need your hands on me."

"Remember that first night?" he asked. He dragged his hands over her back. She nodded fervently. "Remember how we made love so slowly?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"I don't think I can do that tonight." He grinned and lifted her. She giggled as he tossed her onto the bed and covered her body with his.

"Good," she said. She nipped at his lips and scraped her nails down his back. "I want it hard and fast. We'll do sweet and slow later."

Sirius grinned and ripped her panties from her body. With only a passing grope to make sure she was wet- she was soaking, really- he pulled his boxers down and shoved himself inside. Hermione gasped and arched, her legs rising to wrap around his waist. He gave her a moment to adjust before he began thrusting into her pliant body. The organic slap of flesh on flesh and their pleasured groans and cries filled the room. He couldn't keep up this pace for long, and he'd be damned before he left his witch wanting. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he found her clit with one hand.

"Such a tight little quim," he murmured. "Love fucking you. So hot and tight, love. Love your cunt."

"More," she gasped, writhing at his dirty words. "Oh gods, Sirius, I'm so close."

"Cum with me," he groaned. "Please, Mione. 'Ve got to cum."

He felt her walls tighten around him and she exploded into orgasm. Her body shook and she screamed his name. He followed her two thrusts later, her name a muffled shout against her shoulder. They fell to the bed in a tangled mass, laughing and panting together. Hermione rubbed his back softly as he pulled his softening member out of her.

"Wand," he mumbled. His wand was at the food of the bed. Sitting up, he retrieved it and pointed it at Hermione's abdomen. "Should protect you, baby." She nodded and he mumbled a spell. A cool weight settled in her belly and he lay back down. "It's good for a day, so we're covered tonight," he said.

"Good. I'm not ready for babies yet."

"Me neither," he said. "I mean, I would have loved that baby, but…"

She nodded knowingly. Sitting up, she reached for a plate on the bedside table. She brought it back, offering the chocolate strawberries to him. He took one, biting off the end. He pressed the juicy remainder to her throat, following the fruit with his tongue.

"Tasty," he said, finishing the berry. She giggled and allowed her to feed her one. She gave him a chocolate-laced kiss and grinned.


	28. Chapter 27

i know, it's been ages, kittens. i'm very sorry. and this is short, but it's smutty, and i know how much you all like that. enjoy, and leave me some love!~ K.

* * *

After a night filled with sweet lovemaking, Hermione didn't want to get out of bed the next morning. She knew she had to go to work for a little while, but she really didn't want to. Sirius kissed her goodbye before falling back to sleep. She went downstairs, meeting up with the boys for a quick breakfast before heading off to the Ministry. The two men were going to Spain for the next couple of days and it would be nice for Sirius and Hermione to have the house to themselves.

Hermione finished her work and the meeting she needed to attend and headed down to the Department of Mysteries to visit with Remus. Tonks had returned to work, so Teddy and Melody spent most days with Tonks' mother Andromeda. However, on this day it seemed Andromeda had been unavailable to take the children, so Remus was trying to juggle his work and watching his children at the same time. After seeing him reach for Melody's bottle instead of a quill for the third time, Hermione took pity on him and said the children could come home with her for the day. She would make it up to Sirius later.

"Sirius?" she called as they stepped out of the Floo. "Are you up yet?"

"Up here, kitten." His voice trailed down from their bedroom. Leading Teddy to the stairs, Hermione called up.

"Put some clothes on and come down here," she said. "We have company."

"Company?" Sirius came to the top of the stairs while pulling a t-shirt on.

"Hi Uncle Siri!" Teddy said, waving.

"Hiya, midget," Sirius said. He descended the stairs and looked to his girlfriend, who was holding baby Melody. "Why do we have them today?"

"Andromeda had a meeting and an appointment," Hermione said, "and Remus and Tonks both had to work. So I offered to take them." She gave him a little grimace and kissed his cheek. "I'll make it up to you."

"Yes, you will," he said and kissed her mouth. "I was promised a day in bed with my witch, and I'm gonna get it."

"Uncle Siri, are you and Auntie Mione gonna get married?" Teddy asked.

"Not right now, love," Hermione said. "Uncle Siri and me haven't been together that long."

"You should get married," Teddy said somberly.

"Why's that, little bludger?" Sirius asked, picking up the boy and tossing him into the air. Teddy giggled and squealed until Sirius caught him again.

"Cuz." He shrugged. "Mummy says that's what you do. And you love Auntie Mione, don't you?"

"More than anything," Sirius said with a smile at Hermione. He looked back to Teddy. "Maybe someday we'll get married, little man, but not right now."

"Can I be your best man?" Teddy asked with a grin. "We went to a wedding with Gram, and she said the best man was very 'mportant."

"We'll see," Sirius said. "Do you want to go play in the garden? I bet if you ask her very nicely, Auntie Mione will help you climb the apple tree."

Hermione smiled when Teddy laughed and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Fine," she laughed at Sirius, who was copying the boy. "Trade."

Hermione played with Teddy in the garden while Sirius lazed about in the shade with Melody. Teddy begged Hermione to teach him to climb a tree and she complied, keeping her wand out in case the boy should fall. After he conquered the tree, he begged to play with Padfoot, so Sirius and Hermione traded places again. After making sure the children were fed, Hermione romped about with Teddy in her leopard form until the boy was nearly asleep on his feet. Hermione carried him to the soft patch of grass where Sirius was reading to Melody. She lay down next to him and cradled Teddy against her side. As Sirius continued reading, Melody began to cry loudly.

"I'll take her," Hermione said. "She probably needs to be changed." Sirius handed the baby over and pulled the sleeping boy to him. After changing the baby's diaper she returned to the garden to find both Sirius and Teddy dozing in the shade. She laid Melody on Sirius' chest and settled in next to him. Sirius opened an eye and smiled at her when she cuddled into his side.

"I want babies," he murmured. He stroked Teddy's hair, now brown in sleep, though it had been neon yellow most of the afternoon.

Hermione looked up at him. "You do?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Lots of them. A dozen maybe."

"A dozen?" she laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Do you want kids?" he asked. He brushed a curl from her face.

"Yes," she said, "although maybe not a dozen. Two or three would be nice."

"I want at least one of each," he said. He patted Melody's back. "A little girl, especially. But I want boys too."

"Boys are good," she agreed. "Do you want to get married?"

"That's some proposal, Miss Granger," he teased. He chuckled warmly when she swatted at his head. He sobered slowly and looked over at her. "I don't know," he said. "I haven't really… I didn't think I'd ever meet a witch I wanted to marry."

She nodded, not wanting to voice her own thoughts. Thoughts like little daydreams about what their wedding would be like. Harry would give her a way and Remus would be his best man. She would wear white, even though she's no virgin. They would dance under the stars. After the wedding, they would honeymoon on a distant island and make love by the ocean. They would make their lives together and she would give him children. But no more than six. They would grow old together, and he would help her find her reading glasses after her eyes began to go. In short, it would be their happily ever after.

"Let's not think about marriage and babies just yet," he said, kissing her head. "Let's just focus on being together and being happy. Okay, love?"

"Perfect," she said. She snuggled in closer to him. "I love you.

"Love you too, kitten." Their eyes closed as they drifted off to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wake them up." The voice was rough, but feminine.

A soft male voice chuckled. "You wake them up."

"I can't. They're just too cute."

"So don't wake them up."

"The kids need to come home."

"So wake them up."

"You're impossible, Lupin. Do you know that?"

"You tell me so every day, my dear."

"Don't call me 'dear.' You only call me that when you're patronizing me."

"I would never patronize you, dear."

"Oi!"

"Shut up, witch," Sirius growled. He opened one steely eye to glare at his cousin. "People are trying to sleep here."

"Hush," Hermione said, yawning and sitting up. "You woke up five minutes ago."

"Yeah, but-" Hermione cut him off with a kiss and rubbed Melody's back to wake her up. The baby looked up at her godfather with sleepy blue eyes.

"Hello, pretty one," Hermione said. She lifted Melody into her arms and gave her a cuddle before offering her to her mother. Tonks took the baby as Sirius woke Teddy. Remus picked up his sleepy son and smiled.

"Guess what Mione let me get," Sirius said with a grin.

"I didn't _let_ you get it!" Hermione harped.

"Fine. Guess what Mione made me get because leather makes her ho-"

"Sirius!" She swatted at his head.

"Do be considerate of my children when you tell me," Remus said, closing his eyes as if praying for strength.

"2003 Indian. 80 horsepower," Sirius said with a grin. "Just like my old one."

"You let him buy a motorcycle?" Remus asked, surprised. "You know he's going to make it fly, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting a permit from Arthur for it," Sirius said. "Sent out the application today. And I'm adding an unwreckable spell and a sticking charm so we can't fall off. It'll be safer than Floo when I'm done."

"I'm impressed," Remus said, not missing the awed and hungry look on Hermione's face. "I didn't think you'd get a permit for it."

"Yeah, well," Sirius trailed off when he caught Hermione's stare. The witch licked her lips as her breathing deepened.

"Time to say goodbye, Remus," Tonks said, pulling on her husband's arm.

"Goodbye!" he called, following his family back to the house. The door was barely closed when Hermione pounced on Sirius, tearing at his clothes as she devoured his mouth.

"Love you," she panted. She shoved his pants down and wiggled out of her own. "Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you." She impaled herself on him and began riding him like a stallion. Sirius moaned and threw his head back.

"Gods, Mione," he moaned. She raked her hands down his chest and squeezed him with her tight internal muscles.

"You're amazing," she panted. "Amazing, wonderful, beautiful, fantastic man. Perfect."

"Does that feel good?" he rasped, biting her earlobe. She moaned and sped up.

"Amazing," she said again. "You're so big. Big and hot and hard and perfect. No one has ever felt so good."

"My tight little witch," he growled. He stroked her clit with one hand and reached around with the other to hold her arse. "Mine. No one else gets to touch this pretty little pussy ever again. It's mine to fuck and lick and love."

"Yours, gods, Sirius, I'm so close," she moaned. She writhed against him harder. "Please, baby, make me cum. I have to."

Sirius grinned and pressed one long finger into her tight arse hole. He strummed her clit at the same time, and she exploded into climax. Sirius found his release as she screamed in pleasure and arched her back.

"Feel free to do that whenever you please, love," Sirius said as he gasped for breath. "That was amazing."

Hermione grinned and stood. Her jeans and panties had been thrown somewhere, and Sirius ripped her shirt in his passion. He didn't fare much better. His shirt was torn down the middle and his pants were around his ankles. She giggled and pulled her tattered shirt from her body. She dropped her bra in front of him as well and took off, completely naked, into the house. Sirius pulled on his pants and tossed the shirt to follow her. Gods, he loved that woman.


	29. Chapter 28

oh my goodness, kittens! it's been so long! i'm sorry, life kind of caught up with me there for a minute. I'm a little more stable in my situation now, so hopefully i'll be able to get the last few chapters up soon. I hope you like this one. leave me some love, as always~ kitten.

* * *

Hermione glanced behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. She pulled her jacket around her body tightly and stepped into the store. She found the people she was looking for and pulled them aside.

"Oi, Mione! What can we do for you today?" Fred asked.

"Do you need to see the back room?" George asked, leaning in close. "Black not doing his job?"

"Sirius is more than satisfactory," Hermione said, blushing. "But he's why I'm here."

"Really?"

"Do tell."

"His birthday is Saturday," she said. "I've arranged for Harry and Draco to take him out. It's a surprise."

"Boys' night?" Fred asked, eyebrow raised.

"Lotta faith in your man, Mione," George added.

"I know him," she said with a smile. "I don't need faith. So you should be at Jezebel's Lounge at 9 on Saturday."

"You're having the party at a strip club?" Fred asked.

"You are the perfect woman, Mione," George said, awed.

"9 o'clock, boys," she said with a wink. "Don't be late."

The brothers exchanged a look as she sauntered out. "I hate Sirius Black."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione had to be careful as she went about planning Sirius' birthday. He was the most naturally mischievous man she'd ever met, and trying to surprise him was difficult. Her plan was to send the boys to the strip club, then meet them at Sirius' favorite bar afterwards. Much of the Order and their coworkers at the Ministry were coming to the bar, but only Sirius' close friends were invited to the club.

His gifts were also giving her a bit of trouble. She'd gotten him tickets for a Hollyhead Harpies match as well as a beautiful pair of dragonskin boots. But she still felt like she needed something more personal. She thought about buying a new outfit for the bedroom, but decided against it. Sirius was fond of roleplaying and games in bed, so she'd dressed up as everything from a school girl to a Muggle police officer in the past three months. She knew he'd love whatever she gave him, but she wanted it to be perfect.

She returned to Hearth House late that day, having gone to Diagon to finalize the plans for Saturday. She Apparated home and let herself in. "Sirius?" she called. "Boys? Anyone home?" Draco met her in the kitchen, taking the groceries she'd picked up from her. He greeted her with a hesitant smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a frown. "Where's Sirius?"

"In the library," Draco said somberly. "Er, Spots? Did you two have a fight?"

"No. Why?"

"Because he's been drinking since he got home an hour ago," Draco said.

"He's ony been home an hour?" Hermione asked. "He left work early." Draco shrugged in answer. Still frowning, Hermione went into the library to find Sirius.

He was sitting in front of the fireplace with a tumbler full of amber firewhiskey. He didn't turn to greet her when she walked in focusing on the fire.

"Where have you been?" he asked. His voice was hoarse, like he'd been screaming for hours.

"I had a couple of errands to run," she said, approaching him slowly.

"Errands that took you to the twins' place?"

She frowned deeper, taken aback. He followed her? "I stopped by the shop to speak to the boys, yes."

"Stopped by that inn in Diagon, too." He took a drag from his glass. "If you wanted out, you should've said so."

"Out? Sirius, what are you talking about?" He stood, throwing his glass at the wall with a shout. Hermione stepped back, frightened at his sudden anger.

"If you weren't happy, you should have told me!" he yelled. "Don't run around behind my back!"

"What are you talking about?" She found it hard not to raise her voice as well.

"I'm talking about you!" he cried. "You've barely touched me in a week, and you keep 'running errands' all the bloody time! I saw you going into that shag-for-an-hour hotel today!"

"The hotel next to the bar you like?" she said. "The one that's owned by the same family? That hotel?"

"Yeah," he seethed. "So who were you meeting there?"

"You think I'm cheating on you?" she asked. She wanted to cry. "You… don't you trust me?"

"What am I supposed to think?" he asked. "We haven't had sex in days-"

"You know I don't want to have sex during my monthly time!"

"And you keep taking off to run errands-"

"I've had things to take care of-"

"The twins are still all over you all the time-"

"They've always been like that. And what about Matilda Townkirk?"

"What about her? She's no one-"

"She's always flirting with you-"

"She looks like a Blast-Ended Skwert-"

"You never tell her you're with someone-"

"I don't see you telling the twins to back off."

"Lovely. That's mature, Sirius."

"Just tell me what you been doing!" he exploded.

"I've been planning your bloody birthday party!"she screamed. She burst into angry, betrayed tears. "Are you happy? You've ruined everything!"

"Mione-"She ran out of the room crying. Sirius called after her again but didn't chase her. He sank down into his chair and let himself cry.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sirius?" Harry and Draco entered the library slowly. Harry touched his godfather's shoulder. "Sirius, what happened? Hermione's locked us out of her room."

"I'm an idiot," he said. "I- she- I thought-"

"You thought what?" Harry asked.

"I saw her… Followed her. She went to a hotel. And she's been so distant-"

"Sirius, she's been planning your birthday party," Harry said. "She went to the hotel to talk about renting the bar next door."

"I know," Sirius said, dropping his head into his hands. "Gods, I fucked up."

"Yeah, mate, you did," Harry said.

"Let her cool off a bit, get yourself sobered up, and go apologize," Draco said. "Spots'll calm down. Everything will be fine."

"What if she-"

Harry shook his head. "It'll work out, Sirius. Go take a shower and calm down."

"Then get on your knees and beg." Draco grinned. Sirius scowled at him and stood on weak legs. He made his way to his bathroom and took a long shower. By the time he'd finished and gone downstairs to fetch her some dinner, he had completely planned out his apology speech. He'd been stupid and jealous, and he needed to tell her he turested her and loved her. She needed to know that before she decided he wasn't worth it.

Sirius knocked lightly on the door. "Mione? Mione, love, it's me."

"Go away," she called. "I'm still angry, Sirius."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry baby."

"Sirius…" He heard her sigh.

"I brought you some dinner," he said.

"Just leave it," she said. He set the plate on the floor in front of the door and sat down next to it.

"I'm sorry, love," he said through the door. "I screwed up, I know."

"Yes, Sirius, you did." Her voice was much closer this time. He heard the dull thump of her sitting down on the other side.

"I'm scared," he said quietly.

"Of what?"

"That you'll get tired of me," he said. "That you'll find someone else. Somebody smarter, kinder, less reckless. The bad-boy Marauder is good for raunchy sex, but I'm scared you'll get tired of that."

Hermione opened the door, standing and offering a hand to him. He stood and took her hand with a shaky smile. Her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, and her makeup had been washed off. He pulled her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm a stupid, jealous idiot."

"'Idiot' implies 'stupid'," she mumbled against his chest. He chuckled as she led him to sit on her bed.

"I'm very, very sorry," he said again.

"I know," she said. "I'm just… I'm hurt that you didn't trust me, Sirius. You didn't ask me about what I was doing. You just jumped to the conclusion that I must be cheating on you."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said. "I just- Have I said that I'm an idiot?"

"We need to talk about this, Sirius," she said. "I can't- I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. I can't be with someone who doesn't talk to me or treats me like an object."

"I don't do that, do I?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Not usually, no," she said. "But when I come home and you're demanding to know where I've been like you're my master-"

"I'm sorry for that," he said. "I know I keep saying that. But I don't know what to do here. You're the first person I've ever loved. I never stuck around long enough to fight with anyone. I don't know how to do this the right way."

"You need to talk to me," she said. "I would have told you what I was up to if you'd told me you were worried. But you can't just accuse me of running around behind your back." She cast a little scowl in his direction. "And I didn't appreciate that sex comment. I'm not some blow-up doll for your pleasure. I don't assume that you always want me-"

"I do, though," he said, leaning in close to her. He kissed the side of her neck softly. "I always want you. But I'm sorry that I assumed you always want me."

"I do," she said. "But wanting you is not the same as wanting sex. I mean, is that all we are to each other? Sex? Yes, it's always good-"

"More than good-"

"But what happens later? When sex isn't enough to keep us together? Would you still want to be with me if I wasn't forever dressing up for you?"

"Yes," he said. "Because while I love your body, I love your mind more." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love _you_ more, Hermione. I love how sweet and kind you are. I love how driven you are. You make everyone around you better for being there. Even if I could never make love to you again, I'd still love you."

She nodded, tearing up again. "Thank you."

"That's why I get so scared," he said. "I'm scared that you won't want me once you get your fill. What is there to me other than the tattooed guy with a motorcycle that makes you scream every night? How can you want to stay with me when you're off saving the world and I'm telling Fred and George about new ideas for the joke shop?"

"Sirius Orion Black," she said sternly, gripping his lower lip with her thumb and forefinger. "Do you think I'd ever want to be with someone who was constantly stern and bookish and over-focused?"

"I think you want someone smart and serious," he said.

"Yes, and the one man in thirty years who scored as high as me on his N.E.W.T.s isn't smart," she said. "The man who told me he wants a family with me, the man who spends his days hunting Dark Wizards isn't serious." She straddled his lap, cupping his chin in her hands. "If I didn't want to be with you, I'd already be gone. Face it, Black. You're stuck with me. I'm in this."

"So you don't mind that I'm immature and can't ever be serious or concentrate on anything not mischief-related?"

She kissed his mouth softly. "You make me laugh. You make me happy."

"I'm sorry I overreacted," he said with another kiss. "And I'm sorry about the sex thing."

"You're forgiven," she said. "You're not getting any tonight, but you're forgiven. I still don't feel completely well.

"Fair enough," he said. "Don't ever feel obligated to have sex with me."

"She smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mione." He gave her a Marauder grin. "So now that it's not a surprise, can you tell me about my party?"

She nipped at his lips. "No."


	30. Chapter 29

oh my goodness kittens! it's been so long, and i have missed you desperately. so here's a little somethin-somethin for you. Uhhh... i forgot how dirty my mind is, so if you're against the smut, well, you're probably not even reading this fic. but there be smut here, mateys, beware. and leave me some lovin' in the comments! ~kitten

* * *

Saturday evening came and Hermione disappeared. Harry and Draco just gave Sirius secretive grins and a blindfold. Wearing the blindfold, Sirius let them Side-Along Apparate him away from Hearth House. Wherever they landed was busy and loud. Harry and Draco steered him through doors, he could tell, and sat him down in a plush chair.

"Take off your blindfold," Harry told him. Sirius pulled the cover from his eyes.

"Happy birthday!" All of his male friends were there: Arthur Weasley and four of his sons- Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George- Remus, Draco, Harry, Hagrid, Kingsley, a few people from the Ministry. And it was a strip club. There was a half-naked witch hanging from a chrome bar in front of him.

"You brought me to a strip club?" Sirius asked. "Mione will kill me."

"It was her idea, mate," Draco said. "She planned all of this."

"You're a damn lucky man," Charlie said, grinning. "I had to beg my witch to even let me come."

Sirius grinned and took the drink Harry offered him. "I know," he told Charlie with a laugh. "She's perfect."

"Stop talking about your girl," George said.

"And watch the show!" Fred added, pointing to the stage. A new dancer came out in a Muggle nurse's outfit. Sirius barked a laugh and watched the dance, sipping on his drink.

"Fancy a dance, handsome?" A husky voice murmured in his ear a few dancers later.

"No thanks, pet," he said. "I'm just here to watch."

"Are you sure?" she purred. She stepped in front of his chair and looked down at him.

"I'm sure…" he said, looking at her. She was wearing a miniscule school-girl skirt and stockings. A red bra served as her top. Loose caramel curls fell down to her waist.

"Mione?" he asked, squinting at her. She grinned at him.

"Happy birthday," she purred. He grinned wolfishly and placed his hands on her hips.

"Naughty little kitten," he said. She grinned and leaned down to kiss him.

"I've arranged a private dance for you, Mr. Black." He allowed her to pull him to his feet and followed her, grinning at his friends.

"Did you know she was going to show up here?" Harry asked Draco. The blond shook his head.

"Lucky bastard," Charlie said again. "When did little Hermione get so hot?"

"I'm pretty sure it was when none of us were looking," Bill said to his brother.

"Oi! We were looking!" Fred said.

"Sounds a bit wrong like that, brother," George said. Fred frowned but nodded.

"Too right, Georgie. When do you think Black will come back?"

"After Hermione reminds him why he's not supposed to touch any strippers, I suppose," Remus said, steadfastly ignoring the sight of his former student in next to nothing.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione led Sirius into a darkened room and told him to sit. He did, watching as she lit enough candles to be able to see him and shut the door. Soft music played from somewhere in the room. Hermione smiled at him and sauntered up to him. She settled herself across his lap.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" she asked as she began grinding against him.

"I am," he said. He kissed her throat. "Thank you, kitten."

"Don't thank me yet." She turned around and flicked her wand. The music changed to something loud and pounding. She stood, swaying her hips to the beat.

"Come back here," he mumbled, reaching for her. She slapped his hands away with a stern glare.

"You're supposed to sit back and enjoy the dance," she said. "Touching is extra."

"What do I have to pay to touch you, then, kitten?"

She turned and grinned. "How badly do you want to touch me?" She flicked her wand at him and he found himself bound to the chair. She leaned over his face, just barely skimming her breasts over his mouth. Hermione straddled his hips and he caught a glimpse of modest white cotton knickers under her garter belt. She writhed and gyrated atop him, pressing her chest against his and her damp center against his groin.

"That looks uncomfortable," she said when he groaned as she turned around to grind her arse against him. "Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

"Yes, please," he begged. "Need to be inside you, baby. Need to make you cum."

"Ah-ah. Not yet, naughty boy. This is your birthday after all.'

"But-"

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his lips. She let her hands drift over her chest lightly. "Do you remember that night a few weeks ago?"

"Which night?' he asked. His mouth went dry as she flicked open the clasp on her bra. They'd made love hundreds of times, yet he was still awed every time he saw her naked body and realized she was his.

"The night you told me you wanted to fuck my soft, supple tits," she purred. "I didn't let you do it then, did I?"

"No…" Seriously, where did this gorgeous little nymph come from? She'd been touched twice before when he first fell for her, and now she was topless in a strip club about to wrap his dick in her perky breasts. "Mione, love…"

She dropped to her knees in front of him and ran her hands over his jean-encased thighs. She unbuckled his belt and opened his fly. He'd chosen today to go without boxers and she smirked when she tugged down his jeans. She licked him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the end like it was a lollipop.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show," she said. She leaned forward and guided his cock to the valley between her breasts. Pressing her breasts together firmly, she raised and lowered her body. Each time the tip of his cock peeked out from between her flesh, she gifted it with a little kiss. After a long while of this, Sirius groaned.

"Baby, I'm gonna bust soon. I need-"

"You need this baby?" she released his chock from her breasts and sucked his length into her mouth. He let out a long moan and pulled against his bonds. She hummed around him until he couldn't take it anymore. Moaning her name, he thrust and jerked into her mouth. She continued swallowing around him long after her was dry. She sat back on her heels with a satisfied smirk and reached for her discarded wand and bra. She made his bonds disappear and pulled the bra on again. Sirius pulled his jeans up, standing. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

"I love you," he mumbled.

"Ditto, gorgeous,' she giggled. She winked at him and walked to the door. He followed like an obedient puppy as she led him back to his friends. The men hooted and whistled when they returned. To her credit, Hermione didn't even blush, though Sirius did.

"See you later, boys," she said. She kissed Sirius' cheek and nudged him toward his chair. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday, love."

"But-" He pouted at her.

Hermione smiled and kissed his lips. "Later. Have fun." With a wave at the men, she Disapparated.

"Are we supposed to forget that we saw Granger like that?" asked Fred.

"Yes," the men of Hearth House said in unison.

"Or I'll curse you," Sirius said.

"And we'll help," added Harry.

The twins exchanged a sad look. "Forgotten."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the strip club, the men took Sirius to the bar in Diagon that he liked and were greeted by a number of people from the Order and the Ministry. Hermione stood at the front of the bar, now dressed in a much more demure purple cocktail dress. She smiled widely and greeted him with a kiss.

"You're incredible," he said. "No one's ever done anything like this for my birthday,"

"Well, it's the only one you're getting, so enjoy it," she said. Sirius barked a laugh and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They passed through the crowd together, drinking and laughing and eating the wealth of food provided. The Weasley twins were sitting on top of the bar singing the Hogwarts song in loud drunken voices. The party didn't wind down until well after 3am, when Sirius and Hermione left to return home.

After a lazy but more than satisfying lovemaking session, Hermione lay on Sirius' chest, allowing him to play with her hair. "Do you like your presents?" she asked.

"I love them," he said. "Will you come with me to the Harpies match?"

"If you want me to," she said. "I thought you'd invite Remus or Harry."

"Moon wouldn't want to come unless Teddy could too," Sirius said. He twirled a finger around one glossy curly. "And I want my pretty witch to come with me."

"Well then, I suppose I can come," she giggled.

"I want to fly there," he said. "I've got the cloaking device working and Arthur is going to go over it on Monday."

"I don't know," she said with a small frown. "I still don't like heights.'

"It's safe as houses, baby. Nothing in the world would happen to you on that bike.'

"Can we go for a test drive?" she asked. "A short ride before we go all the way to Surrey."

"Of course," Sirius said. "If you're still not comfortable, I won't ever ask you to ride it again."

"Thank you," she murmured. He rubbed her back gently. She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you tired or can you go another round?

He gave her a wicked smile. "Honey, I can always go another round."


	31. Chapter 30

Hello lovelies! How are you all? I am... well, the word stressed comes to mind. and procrastinating, so here's a new chapter for you! caution, kittens, there be angst ahead. dont hate me!

* * *

The flying motorbike wasn't as bad as Hermione thought it would be. Sirius kept his promise to make it as safe as possible, adding a Sticking Charm to keep them on in-flight and a cushion charm in the event that the bike fell out of the sky, while flying wouldn't ever be her favorite thing to do, she found that she felt extremely safe sitting behind Sirius with her arms around his waist.

The Tuesday before the Quidditch match found the four members of Hearth House staking out a Muggle shopping mall outside London. They used ingenious little devices made my Hermione to keep in contact while in the field. A cross between Sirius' two-way mirrors and the DA coins, they acted as Muggle Walkie-Talkies. It made sure that the Aurors, all disguised, could check in with each other during the day.

Sirius was standing outside a pet store when it happened. He'd just glanced away from where Hermione stood a few dozen meters away, waiting in the line at a coffee shop. A leggy blonde with eyes so blue they were nearly purple sidled up to him and smiled.

"Hi there, handsome," she purred.

"Not interested," he said, looking in the window at a litter of romping puppies. Maybe he should get Hermione a puppy for Christmas. She'd like the little shy one in the corner that was looking up at him.

"Oh, don't be like that," the blonde pouted. "You know, you look an awful lot like this actor-"

"I'm not him, and I don't care, woman," he snapped. He tried to step past her, but she blocked his path.

"Why not?"

"Look, you silly girl," he snarled. "I've got a girl, and I'm going to marry her. So I. Am. Not. Interested." He pushed past her brusquely.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me, Mr. Black," the blonde said. Sirius whipped around to see her grin evilly. Whipping around again, he looked for Hermione. She wasn't anywhere near the coffee shop. Sirius fumbled for his communicator and activated it.

"Hermione?" No answer. "Hermione, can you hear me?"

"I doubt she's going to answer you."He grabbed the blonde by the hair and tugged her into a dark corner.

"Keep your mouth shut," he growled. He activated the communicator again. "Harry, Draco, we've been compromised. Hermione's disappeared and she's not answering."

"Where are you?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Across from Cocoa Heaven. I've got a girl who knows who I am."

"I know who all of you are," the blonde said.

"Shut your mouth, witch." He curled his fingers around her throat. Twin pops and Harry and Draco Apparated behind him.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded.

"I saw her outside there." Sirius pointed at the coffee shop. "Then this little bitch distracted me. When I looked again, she was gone."

"Who-" Harry stopped when he saw the blonde. "Lavender? Lavender Brown?"

"Potter," she greeted with a sneer.

"You know her?" Sirius asked.

"She's the cheap slag Weasley's been screwing," Draco said, drawing his wand and casting a See-Me-Not spell over the group.

"Shut your mouth, Death Eater," she snarled. "You don't deserve to even speak the name of a hero like my Ronnie."

"Watch your tongue, witch. That's an Auror you're speaking to," Harry warned.

Sirius tightened his hold on Lavender's neck again. "Where is Hermione?"

"I don't know," she forced out.

"Who has her?" Draco asked. "Weasley? Did he take her?"

"The Master took her," she said.

"The Master?" Harry glanced at Sirius. The Black Heir looked murderous. "The one who's been selling Muggle slaves?" Lavender nodded hesitantly.

"We need to get her back to Headquarters," Draco said.

"But Hermione-" Draco cut Sirius off.

"If I get her back to HQ, I can get into her head and find out where he's taken her," he said. Sirius nodded, glancing back to where he'd last seen Hermione.

"We'll get her back," Harry said. Sirius didn't look at him. "Sirius." He looked to his godson with tortured gunmetal eyes. "We'll get her back."

Draco took hold of Lavender's arm and Apparated them back to the Ministry. He took her to a cold, stark room and threw her into a chair. He pointed his wand at her and entered her mind. Harry and Sirius could only watch as Lavender fidgeted under the press of Draco's magic. After an eternity, Draco lowered his wand and looked back at Sirius.

"She doesn't know who the Master is," he said. "Whoever he is, he's wiped her memory. I saw a warehouse where he's keeping the slaves, but she doesn't know where it is."

"Is Ron a part of this?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"I think so," Draco said sadly. "I saw him in the warehouse with her." He looked to his lover with sad grey eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry nodded. "I haven't known him for a long time."

Remus and Kingsley found the trio. Kingsley pointed his wand at Lavender and demanded in his deep booming voice to know where Hermione was.

"She doesn't know," Draco said. "If she did, the Master's wiped it from her mind."

"Let me have her," Remus said quietly. "If she ever knew the identity of the Master, I'll find out." Kingsley nodded grimly and gestured for Harry, Draco, and Sirius to leave.

"I want to stay," Sirius said.

"You can't, Sirius."

"This is my witch we're talking about!" Sirius cried. "I have to stay!"

Remus grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Sirius. You need to go. You can't know what I do. You can't even ask about it. We all want Hermione home, not just you. Now leave, and let me do my job. We'll get Mione back."

Harry tugged on Sirius' arm and guided him out of the small room. Remus shut the door and turned to Lavender.

"I'm sorry, Miss Brown, but this is going to hurt," he said gravely.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three weeks. Three hellishly long, nightmarish weeks. 21 days filled with visions of finding Hermione, only to learn they were too late. Sirius saw her each time he closed his eyes; terrifying visions of her body twisted and broken. He heard her scream in his sleep, saw her being tortured in his dreams. He couldn't eat, he could barely sleep. He became thin and gaunt, like he had been after escaping Azkaban. His hair was shaggy again and he hadn't shaved in days. Harry and Draco poured out all the alcohol in the house, worried he'd drink himself to death.

They had found nothing in those three long weeks. Remus had interrogated Lavender for hours and only found out that Ron Weasley was quite close to the Master. The Master himself covered his face every time he met with someone, and only his officers knew where the warehouse was. Lavender had been taken there by Ron through Side-Along Apparation, so she couldn't tell them where to find it.

Sirius was sitting in the Auror War Room, Harry at his side, as Kingsley went over what they knew so far. They had raided almost one hundred homes in England and abroad since Hermione's kidnapping. They recovered more than fifty Muggle slaves, but none had seen Hermione. Draco piped up from next to Harry with an idea.

"What if we set a trap?" he said. "We let Brown out. When Weasley comes for her, we'll track them."

"She'll talk," Harry said. "She'll tell him what is going on."

"Put her under the Imperious," Sirius said.

"That's an Unforgivable, Sirius," Kingsley said.

"And you're the Minister of Magic," Sirius said. "If anyone could do it, it should be you."

"Are there any alternatives?" Remus asked. "Obliviating her-"

"Too risky," Draco said. "If the Master is a Legilimens, he could break through the barrier on the memory."

"He could detect the Imperious too," Harry argued. "There's no way we could make her act naturally."

"There are ways to hide an Obliviation spell," Remus said. "The Unspeakables could do it."

"Plant the idea that she's been let free," Harry said. "Suggest that she contact Ron and ask to be taken to the Master." Sirius remained silent.

"Padfoot," Remus said, touching his friend's shoulder. "We'll find her. Everything will be fine."

"I don't know that," Sirius murmured.

"Yes, you do," Remus said. "You'd know if she was hurt. She's your witch, Sirius. You'd know."

The room had cleared out. Sirius dropped his head into his hands. "I can't do this, Moon. I need her."

"I know," Remus said. He wrapped an arm around his friend. "We'll get through this. It'll be okay. Hermione will be okay." Sirius was shaking. "C'mon. Let's get something to eat. The Unspeakables will get started on Brown, but it will take a day or two to do it right."

"I can't eat," Sirius said. Remus pulled him to his feet.

"You need to be strong, Sirius," he said. "It's going to be a fight when we find her, and you'll need your strength. Hermione will need her Black Knight." Sirius nodded and let Remus take him to a small, quiet restaurant. Remus ordered enough for ten and encouraged Sirius to eat.

"I was going to ask her to marry me at Christmas," Sirius said as he cut at a huge steak.

"We'll have her home for Christmas," Remus vowed. "You can ask her then."

"I don't have a ring yet," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I was going to go that day, but she…"

"She'll make a lovely bride," Remus said, covering Sirius' hand with his own. "We'll get her back in a day or two, and you two will start planning her fairytale wedding. Before you know it, you'll have a bunch of little ones running about causing mayhem."

"I'm scared, Remus," Sirius said quietly.

"I know, Pads, I'm scared too. But it will all be fine, and you'll get your happily ever after."


	32. Chapter 31

oh goodness, my loves, it's been ages, and i'm sooooo sorry. but there's good news! the last three chapters are up! enjoy, my loves, and leave me some lovin' to let me know you liked it!~ kitten.

* * *

The plan was executed flawlessly. So far, Lavender had been successfully Obliviated and "reprogrammed". Ron Weasley showed up within moments of her sending a Patronus to him and the pair Disapparated with a pop. The tracking spell the Aurors had placed on her told them that the pair had ended up at a huge Muggle factory outside London. The factory had been abandoned for years and there was only one entrance. Sirius, Draco, and Harry were the first team in, followed by a dozen Unspeakables and every Auror capable of battle.

Harry led the group, signaling to Sirius and Draco to take their positions at his flanks. They moved through the factory silently. The other teams notified them -through magical earwigs- when they found a cache of Muggle slaves. Hermione was not among them.

"The Master is up there," Sirius said, pointing to an area on the second floor, where the overseer would have been when this was a working factory. "He'll want to watch."

"Do you think he has Hermione?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"She's worth more than the Muggles," he said. "He'll want to keep her close." Harry nodded his agreement and started toward the upper office.

After putting Disillusionment spells on themselves, they approached the small office. The large glass windows were covered so no one could see inside.

"Let's go in hard," Draco said. "Blow the door."

"She could be near the door," Harry argued.

"I'm not risking her," Sirius said. "We break the lock then go in. Disarming spells only."

Harry nodded and removed the spells cloaking them. Aiming his wand carefully, he blasted the lock apart. Sirius kicked the door in and shot two quick Disarming spells into the room. Harry and Draco followed, firing their spells as well.

"Enough!" a voice roared. "Any more and I'll kill her!"

The Aurors stepped into the room with wands still drawn. Lavender Brown was slumped against one wall. Sirius' spells had hit her and sent her flying across the office. A man, well-dressed and richly groomed, stood by one wall, hands in the air. A second man, his face covered by a black mask, stood in the center with his wand held to Hermione's throat. The girl was gagged and half-naked. She wore only a pair of black panties and a matching bra. She looked healthy and well-fed. The masked man tightened his hold on her and she whimpered.

"Come one step closer and I'll kill her," the man threatened.

"Draco," Sirius mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "When I say, hit him with a stunning spell." Draco nodded imperceptibly.

"Well, Black, I figured you'd be here to save your little whore," the Master said. "Too bad you'll have to watch her die. Would you like to hear her final words?" He ripped the gag from Hermione's mouth.

"Sirius!" she cried. Sirius started toward her, but the Master held him off with his wand.

"Not so fast, Black," he said. "Take one step and I'll slit her filthy Muggle throat."

Hermione met Sirius' eyes. Her brown ones were a little pained and sad, but he saw that mischievous glint. She winked at him.

"Do you want to know something I learned from my Muggle father?" she asked. She stomped her foot down on the Master's and elbowed him in the stomach. Wrenching her arms free, she held his wand aloft and head butted him with a grunt.

"Now, Draco!" Draco and Harry shot stunners at the Master and watched him fall. Hermione gave a little cheer and ran to Sirius. He scooped her up in his arms, raining kisses over her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

"I'm okay," she said. She kissed his lips. "I'm okay. You found me."

"Always," Sirius swore. He stripped off his shirt and pulled it over her to cover her partial nudity. Harry hugged her tightly when Sirius let her go. Draco moved to the Master's side and kicked him.

"He's out," he announced. "Let's see who it is."

"It's Ron," Hermione said as Draco pulled off the mask. "He grabbed me in the mall and stunned me. I woke up here."

"Who are you?" Sirius barked, pointing his wand at the other man, who was cowering at one wall.

"He's Russian," Hermione said. "He wanted to buy me." Sirius raised his wand, but Hermione held him back. "It's okay, Sirius. I'm okay. No one touched me."

"Revive the Weasel, Draco," Sirius said. "I want to talk to him." Draco levitated Ron's body into a chair and sent unbreakable ropes shooting around him. With a quiet _Renervate_, Ron blinked and awoke. He strained against his bonds.

"How dare you! Blood traitor!" he shouted. Sirius passed Hermione to Harry, letting his godson held his witch safely. The Black Heir stalked over to Ron and backhanded him.

"The Weasleys were the original blood traitors," he snarled. "You're dishonoring your blood now, boy."

"Mudblood loving scum." Sirius hit him again.

"Sirius, stop," Hermione said. "Don't kill him."

"Why not?" he snarled. "Why save this filth?" Hermione pulled away from Harry and stood behind Sirius. She pulled him away from Ron gently.

"Because we don't kill people," she said. "We arrest them. Call the Ministry and lay charges on him. Let him go to Azkaban forever."

Sirius hugged her tightly and nodded at Harry. The younger man called to the rest of the Ministry team. As they waited for the Minister to arrive, he looked sadly at Ron.

"What happened to you, Ron?" Harry asked. "You were such a nice kid and now…"

"It's your fault!" Ron spat.

"How? What did I do to you, Ron?"

"It was always all about you," the redhead sneered. "The Boy Who Lived. Everyone cared about what Harry Potter was doing. I could have been the best of my brothers, better than all of them, but who could have seen me next to you?"

"Who would have wanted to?" Draco added. "Face it, Weasley. You were always second-best."

"Who asked you, Death Eater?" He strained against his bindings. Harry laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and shook his head.

"We fought to erase blood status," Harry said. "Why would you do this after we bled for our cause?"

"These Muggles are little more than cattle," Ron said. "They're nothing. They need to be dominated."

"My mother was Muggleborn," Harry said. "Hermione is Muggleborn."

Ron snorted. "There's a reason I was selling her."

"You're an angry little boy," Draco said. "No one wanted to play with you, so you're going to make them fear you. Hermione stopped letting you beat her up and she got herself a richer, smarter, better-looking man, so you were going to sell her as a sex slave? You're pathetic."

"Shut up you fucking bastard!"

"That's enough," Kingsley said from the door. He Silenced Ron with a wave of his wand. The redhead continued screaming, but without sound. Kingsley surveyed the room. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, apprehend Weasley's cohorts. Hermione. I am so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you all found me." She cuddled into Sirius' chest.

"Are you injured?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm okay. They kept me fed and didn't hit me." She cast a glare at Ron. "He said he wanted to keep me attractive to buyers."

"Can I take her home?" Sirius asked.

"The Healers need to look her over," Kingsley said. "If they clear her, then you can take her home. Harry, Draco, take this to Azkaban and lay charges." He gestured at Ron.

"Let's go," Sirius said. He picked Hermione up and curled her into his body. She laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her down the stairs and out of the factory. The Healers met them at the door and began casting testing spells over Hermione. They gave her a clean bill of health. Sirius didn't hesitate to take her home.

"I want to take a bath," she said as he carried her upstairs to her room. He'd taken to sleeping in his old bedroom while she was gone. It was too painful to be surrounded by her scent but not be able to touch her.

Sirius set her down on her feet. "I'll get you something to eat, love. Take your time in the bath."

She looked surprised. "Oh. Er… that's good. Thank you." Sirius nodded and left the room. Hermione stood there, wearing his shirt and the lingerie Ron had forced her to wear. She wanted to cry as she watched him disappear down the hall. She forced herself to strip off her clothes and turned on the taps in the bath.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been gone. They had placed her in a dark room the entire time, so she had no idea of time while she was there. It felt like an eternity, although she was sure it was less than a few months. She hadn't been able to sleep well, and her body felt worn down and sore. She eased herself into the tub and let out a low moan.

Sirius' behavior was bothering her. He'd been so passionate when he found her and he was so eager to get her home. She thought he would have had her clothes off and himself buried within her in moments after coming home. Now she was alone in the bath and he was off somewhere getting food.

Perhaps he had thought she was dead. She had been afraid of that herself a few times. They hadn't hurt her after they captured her, but Ron had shown her to several different prospective buyers. There was no telling what would have happened if they had purchased her and taken her out of the factory.

"Mione?" Sirius knocked on the bathroom door. She was just lifting herself out of the tub. "I made pasta, love."

"Thank you," she said. She wrapped her big fluffy robe around her body and entered the bedroom. Sirius smiled and handed her a plate of pasta. He guided her to sit at her desk and began combing through her hair.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"I had something downstairs," he said. Hermione nodded and continued eating. "Love, we need to talk about what happened."

"I know," she said. She finished her pasta and turned to look at him. "What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Go sit on the bed, sweet," he said. He Vanished her dirty dishes as she rose to her feet. "Make yourself comfortable."

Hermione settled against the headboard with her legs curled underneath her body. She was about to hold a hand out to Sirius when he sat down in her desk chair. "Sirius?" she said quietly.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked. "What did he do?"

"He- he stunned me and Apparated us out of the mall," she said. "Then he put me in a cell. Someone brought me food every few hours, I think. I couldn't tell any time there. A few times someone brought me out of my cell. They let me shower and then gave me some underwear. Then I… I went to his office. There was always someone waiting. They bid on me. Ro- He said I was going to be sold after all of his buyers had a chance to look at me."

"Did they touch you?" He was avoiding her eyes and his jaw was clenched.

"No, never. No one touched me. I wasn't hurt at all."

Sirius sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "I can't do this," he mumbled.

Hermione sat back. "What?" Did he not want to be with her anymore? Maybe he really had thought she was dead. Maybe he met someone and wanted to be with her.

"No!" Sirius said. Apparently she'd said that out loud. He was in the bed and holding her in a second. "No, baby, that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean? You're scaring me, Sirius." Her vision blurred with tears.

"No, Mione love, no," he said. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly. "Gods, you're shaking, kitten. I meant the Auror thing, not us. There won't ever be another girl, love. Even if you were gone forever."

"I don't know how long I was gone," she murmured.

"23 days," he said. "It's December 22nd. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't home for Christmas."

"I don't have your presents yet," she sniffed. Sirius laughed loudly. She had missed that barking tone.

"You're my gift, baby," he said. He kissed her forehead. "You're home, and you're safe. I'm more than happy with just having you."

"I missed you so much," she said. She nuzzled against his neck. "I was so scared, Sirius. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Oh, baby," he sighed. He clutched her closer. "I was bloody terrified. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I needed you so badly. I can't… I'm hopeless without you."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him. He moaned and thrust his hands into her hair. She straddled him as his tongue forced past her lips.

"I need you," she mumbled against him. His hands deftly untied her belt and opened her bathrobe. He caressed her breasts softly and grinned when she moaned.

"I missed you so much," he said. He nipped her lips. "Don't ever leave again.'

"Never," she moaned. She fumbled with his belt. "Take off your pants and get inside me," she demanded. Sirius grinned and pressed her onto her back. He shed his jeans quickly and climbed on top of her. Her legs cradled his and he reached down to play with her clit.

"Foreplay later," she said. "I need you inside me now."

Sirius grinned and kissed her. He thrust into her slowly, inch by inch, and relished the long gasp. He stilled inside her and panted.

"Oh gods, Sirius," she mumbled. "You feel so good. So big. Love you."

"I love you too," he said. He rested his forehead against hers. "Jesus, witch, you're so tight. You feel so bloody good."

"You have to move," she begged. "Please, Sirius, fuck me."

"Gonna fuck you every day for the rest of our lives," he groaned, thrusting into her. He played with her clit and sucked a nipple between his lips.

"Yes!" she cried. "Gods, Sirius, more."

"Tell me what you like, Hermione," he said in her ear. "Do you like having your man's cock in this tight little pussy?"

"Yes!" she cried again. "Yes, oh gods. Love it when you fuck me. Fuck my cunt harder. Show me you missed me."

"Love you," he moaned. His hips sped up to an almost brutal pace as he pounded into her. She screamed and shuddered around him when her orgasm hit. He spilled into her with a shout and collapsed on top of her.

"I wasn't planning that," he said after he'd caught his breath.

"You weren't?" She played with his hair idly. It had gotten long and shaggy again.

"No." He kissed her sternum. "I was going to make love to you all night. Real slow and sweet. You distracted me."

"Naughty me," she said. He glared teasingly at her and she giggled. She tugged him up to kiss him slowly. "I love you, Sirius Black," she murmured.

"I love you, Hermione Granger." He pulled out of her and flopped onto his back. Hermione pulled the covers over them and cuddled into his side.

"What were you saying about the Aurors?" she asked. Sirius hummed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't be an Auror anymore," he said. Hermione frowned, looking up at him.

"I thought you liked being an Auror," she said. "You said you wanted to help people."

"What if next time it's me?" he asked. "What if we're married and we have babies and some Dark bastard gets me? What if I die? I can't risk leaving you alone like that. And I couldn't bear to lose you."

"What will you do?" she asked. "You'd go mad hanging around at home all day, love. How would you spend your time?"

"I have a hereditary position with the Wizengamot," he said. "I could do some good there, don't you think?"

"Yes, you could," she said. She looked up at him shyly. "Do… Do you want me to quit as well?"

Sirius hesitated, clenching his jaw. "I won't ever tell you what to do," he said slowly. "If you want to stay an Auror, I'll support you. I'll demand to be your partner and never let you out of my sight, but I'll support you."

Hermione bit her lip, debating. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "I don't know, love."

"I won't ask you to choose." He kissed her forehead.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?"

Sirius smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. "I didn't think you'd even consider it. Of course you can have time."

She smiled happily at him. "I'll give you an answer by the Anniversary Ball. It's June 1st. Can you wait that long?"

Sirius kissed her again. "I'd wait forever, love."


	33. Chapter 32

Christmas passed quietly for Hearth House. They wanted to give Hermione time to adjust from her ordeal. Sirius fawned over her, much to her annoyance, but he'd been so worried about her, so she indulged him. They went back to work after the New Year and began the trial process for Ron and Lavender Brown. Ron gave the Aurors all of the information about where the slaves were and who had them. In exchange, they reduced his sentence from three life sentences to one. Lavender was given fifty years for accessory to kidnapping charges.

Molly Weasley showed up outside Hearth House after Ron was convicted. She sobbed and begged Hermione's forgiveness. She was, after all, Ron's mother, and she had to believe he was a good son. When he confessed that he was the Master, however, she was what he really was. Hermione and Sirius were slow to forgive, but the other Weasleys took her back. The Twins and Ginny were still a bit frosty to her, but at least they were speaking again.

Harry and Draco became partners in the Auror department, by request of Sirius, who refused to work with anyone but Hermione. They all stayed in the Non-magical crimes division, although Hermione was quietly searching for replacements. She'd decided that when Sirius proposed she'd leave the Aurors. After they were married she could take his family seat in the Wizengamot and work on helping their world that way. They had discussed children, and Sirius was eager to help raise them. He said his father had barely been present when he and Regulus were growing up, and he wanted to make sure he was close to his children.

Winter melted into spring and then into an early summer. June 1st rolled around, the morning before the yearly Victory Anniversary Ball. Sirius woke Hermione with an enthusiastic bout of morning sex and left her to dress and shower alone. He strutted downstairs, whistling happily. He ruffled Harry's hair as he passed him on his way to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. He kept whistling a jaunty tune.

"What has you so happy?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry. The Chosen One shrugged.

"It's going to be a good day, boys," he said.

"What did you do?" Harry asked. Sirius just grinned.

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Taking a shower," Sirius answered.

"The Anniversary Ball is tonight," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know," Sirius said. "Hermione's been hiding her dress from me for a week. I peeked at it thought. She's gonna be stunning."

"Isn't she always?" Harry asked. Sirius grinned broadly.

"Yeah, she is." Draco leaned in next to his boyfriend and murmured in his ear. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"Why is it going to be a good day, Sirius?" Draco asked.

"You'll see, boys."

"Sirius?" Hermione called down from the stairs.

"Down here, love," Sirius called. He grinned again.

"Sirius?" Her bare feet padded down the stairs. "Sirius?"

"In the kitchen, sweet." Hermione appeared in the room, hair wet and her fluffy bathrobe wrapped around her. She held her left hand out.

"Sirius?"

"Something wrong, love?" He perched himself on the counter.

"Erm." She looked down at her hand again and back up at Sirius. "What…?"

"Is there something wrong, sweetness? Did you wake up with something new?"

"There's… There's a…"

"Rather large ruby and a few diamonds on your finger?" He smirked. "Why, yes, darling, there is."

"Wha- Sirius," she breathed. Sirius stepped down from the counter and crossed the space between them. Draco and Harry watched, jaws dropped. Hermione bit her lip nervously as Sirius took her hands in his. He guided her over to the counter and lifted her up. He stepped between her legs and nuzzled his stubbled cheek against her smooth one.

"I love you," he said. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I love you."

"I love you more than anything," he said. His forehead rested against hers. "I want to be with you forever, love."

"I know that," she said. "I just didn't think-"

"I want to have babies with you. I want to get old- again- with you." He smiled softly and nuzzled his nose against hers. "I don't ever want to wake up or fall asleep without you next to me."

Hermione bit her lip again and a tear slipped from her eye. Frowning, Sirius reached up and thumbed away the wetness. "Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

"Good tears," she mumbled. Sirius smiled broadly and leaned in to kiss her.

"Say yes," he said against her lips. "Say yes, please."

"You haven't asked anything yet," she said. Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned crookedly.

"Will you marry me, Hermione Jean Granger?" She smiled up at him.

"Yes, I will, Sirius Orion Black."


	34. Epilogue

Sirius and Hermione entered the house and threw their wands and Hermione's purse onto the coffee table. Hermione flopped onto the couch and watched as her husband prodded the fire almost angrily. She smiled at his behavior; after 35 years she knew his moods better than her own.

"Love, what's wrong?" He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his black hair- now streaked with a bit of grey. Hermione stood and crossed the room to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's just…" He shook his head.

"You weren't like this when 'Nea or the boys got married," she said.

"I know," he sighed. "But she's my baby,"

"I know," she said. "But she's just married, sweetheart. She's not gone."

"But she's not my baby anymore," he said. He turned around in her arms. "She's someone's wife now. She'll-"

"Still be over here all the time to play chess with her Daddy," Hermione said with a smile. "We're not losing her."

"I know," he said again. Hermione rose up on her toes and kissed him.

"Do you remember our wedding?" she asked.

"I remember shagging you in a closet before the reception," he said with a smirk. "I remember our wedding night… That slinky little black number you wore under your pretty white dress."

"Hmm, I remember that," she said. "I remember not leaving the hotel room for three days."

"I remember taking you in every way I knew," he said. "And a couple of ways that I think we invented."

"Mmm, well we are quite good at that aren't we?" She giggled girlishly, even though she was a mother four times over.

"Wanna make another baby?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Sirius! I am far too old to have another baby. My last baby is 25 and married now! And need I remind you that your oldest daughter is having a baby next month? We don't need to add to the generation."

"Orion told me that Reg thinks Amy's expecting," Sirius said, sighing. "Expect an owl soon."

"Oh, Regulus will be a lovely father," she said. "Are Orion and Anika trying yet?"

"Anika wants to wait for a bit," her husband said. They sat down together and Hermione curled into his side.

"Althenea and James have decided on a name," she said. "Cassiopea Adhara if it's a girl, Leo Rasalas if it's a boy."

"Sounds good," Sirius said. "Harry and Draco know yet?" Hermione nodded. Their oldest, Althenea, had married Harry and Draco's oldest son James. The twins, Orion and Regulus, had married two girls they met in school. Sirius' baby girl, Adalira, was now Mrs. Aiden Weasley, the son of Charlie Weasley and his wife Saoirse.

Harry and Draco moved out of Hearth House after Hermione and Sirius married, now living in one of the other Malfoy manor homes. They had married shortly after Sirius and Hermione, though they had children much earlier. James was born through a surrogate only a year after their wedding. Althenea wasn't born until after Sirius and Hermione's third anniversary. The Malfoy-Potters were still Aurors, but the Blacks had both left the Corps. Sirius took the seat in the Wizengamot and Hermione worked with her many charity organizations, including the orphanage created by Draco's inheritance. Adalira was being groomed to take over the orphanage, which was run by wizards but filled with Muggle children. Althenea was a Healer and the twins followed in their parents' footsteps and became Aurors.

"Mione love?" he asked. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Have I thanked you recently?"

"For what?"

"Our happily ever after."

Hermione laughed. "I thought that came at the end of the story."

"Oh. Well, our story's not done yet," Sirius said. She leaned up to kiss him.

"Nowhere near it, darling." She cocked her head. "Although you do make quite a charming prince."

"Are you the wilting damsel, then, Lady Black?"

She laughed. "I prefer the plucky heroine, my Lord." Sirius chuckled and snuggled into his mate happily.

"Mione, do you know how happy you have made me?" he asked after a long but comfortably silence. He squeezed her tightly. "You make me the happiest man on this earth."

She smiled up at him. "Likewise."

FIN


End file.
